A True Champion Never Gives Up
by Heroverse101
Summary: Defeat. That was the one word on Ash's mind after coming short of a another victory in the Pokémon League. Deciding that there is no point in going to another region, Ash decides to go back and travel through all of the regions he has been to. But who knew that this decision of his would lead to falling into an endless pit of determination and love? Rated M for lemons. R&R please!
1. The Last Straw

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic! This will be a AshxHarem story, taking place after the events of XYZ. In this story, Ash will have ACTUALLY aged and will be 18 years old. There will not only be characters from the anime, but from the games and manga as well. Some characters Ash will already have met in his previous adventures, like Leaf and Crystal, who are also going to be the other main characters in the story.**

 **There will also be times where Ash will get some new Pokemon as well as reunite with old ones. And there will be legendaries. Alot. Not to mention the use of "aura".**

 **Also, despite it being a harem title, the main pairing will AshxLeafxCrystalxDawn. And yes, there will be lemons.**

 **As for the update schedule, I won't be able to put up a new chapter fast, so you might have to wait a while for the next chapter everytime. And for a LONG while.**

 **Enjoy! R &R please!**

* * *

 _ **-Silver Conference, Johto-**_

This was it. The crowd was roaring wildly at intense battle taking place in the stadium. It had been a long, tough match but now one person would emerge as the victor.

In the middle of the stadium facing off stood two trainers behind their Pokemon, giving their respective commands.

One of them was the young energetic Ash Ketchum. The boy had a big smile on his face as the battle had been breathtaking and strong. His Pokemon, a Pikachu, stood on all fours panting in exhaustion as he stared at his opponent who towered over him, also in the same condition.

Yes, the fight had been long and difficult, but now it all came down to this. Both trainers had only one Pokemon left and they were nearing their limits. Ash strengthened his red league cap on his head, which pressed down on his messy raven hair. He had a blue jacket with white stripes on, black skinny pants, and red shoes that added up ( **AN: His Kalos clothes** ).

On his right hand he wore an advanced looking bracelet that had a neon glow to it. This was his Mega Ring, which he obviously couldn't use anymore as he had used it on his previous Pokemon ( **AN: In this story, Ash could Mega Evolve his Pokemon** ) so Pikachu was only left.

Not that he minded, as the Electric Mouse had been his partner from the very start, so it was natural to come down to this.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. The Electric Mouse Pokemon obeyed without hesitation, firing a strong bolt of electricity at his opponent. Of course Pikachu knew better than to doubt Ash. After all, the two had been through so much and right now was the moment they had been waiting for.

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" Ash's opponent called out. The trainer with the Typhlosion had a red hoodie, black shorts, white and red shoes, and a black and yellow league cap that was worn backwards on his head.

"Use Quick Attack!" the trainer called out. What was his name again? Ethan? Yes, that was it. Ash quickly shouted at Pikachu to dodge, which the mouse did much to his relief. He sighed. This battle had been raging on for a long time. The boy called Ethan had put up a damn well fight, as his Pokemon were extremely powerful.

But now, both were down to one Pokemon. Which meant this battle was close to wrapping up. Ash felt a pang of excitement pound his heart. He was finally going to win the Silver Conference, his first official league. Sure, he had won the Orange League a few years ago, but that was one of the minor leagues.

This was the REAL deal here.

"Pikachu, get in there with Quick Attack and let him have it with a solid Iron Tail!" Ash shouted out.

With a loud cry, Pikachu shot forward at Typhlosion, a white trail forming behind him as he ran faster than ever. Typhlosion tried to swipe at the mouse with his paws, but Pikachu ducked under and front flipped so his metal coated tail struck the badger in the face.

Typhlosion cried out as he was knocked onto his back, hitting the stadium;s dirt floor with a thud and giving Pikachu an opportunity for another attack.

"Quickly, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikapiiiiii!" Pikachu's shout was came before a big bolt of electricity flew forward and struck Typhlosion directly, electrocuting the Volcano Pokemon greatly and earning a loud scream from him.

"YES!"

Ash's loud victorious cry sounded as he pumped his fist in the air, proud of his victory. Pikachu joined him, jumping up and down in glee, despite the numerous cuts and bruises on him, feeling joy for his trainer.

"Pika!"

"We finally did it! We won! We actually won! Can you believe it?!" Ash shouted in excitement. The crowd cheered loudly as Ethan said nothing and silently waited for the smoke to clear.

Finally, he had done it. Ash had finally won his first major Pokemon league. A childhood dream finally becoming a reality after trekking through six different regions.

His friends were also in the stands cheering out loud. His mom would be cheering him on. Professor Oak would be proud. Everyone would be happy for him. And now he was moving on to the Elite Four to keep the title. Oh, how exciting this would be-

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!" What?

Ash turned around and saw to his horror that Typhlosion wasn't knocked out, but was hurt pretty badly. Apparently the Thunderbolt hadn't knocked him out, but had certainly left him dazed. Too bad he was up again.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Ash called out. Luckily, Pikachu was able to hear his trainer's warning and jump to the side, avoiding the huge ball of fire being hurled at him, which sooned exploded.

"This isn't over yet", Ethan said, his gaze on Ash. "I've come a long way for this. You're really strong , I'll give you that. But now...". He suddenly pulled out a billiard cue, which had something attached to it.

"...it's my turn!" With a loud cry, Ethan swung the billiard cue and threw the obect, a Potion, forward. Typhlosion caught the medicine and immediatly healed himself from the beating he had taken.

A horrible realization came to Ash, as he had used all of his Potions on his other Pokemon, one on Pikachu as well. And now his opponent was undoing all of his hard work.

Ash had to admit it, Ethan was a definitly a skilled trainer. The guy was friendly and brash, but was utterly ruthless in battle. It was no wonder that the trainer had managed to gain all the Johto and Kanto Gym Badges in just one month, something Ash could never do.

But he knew he couldn't let this go. He had worked so hard over the past year in training his Pokemon, that they managed to sweep through the previous rounds and leaving him in the finals where he met with Ethan.

And this wasn't their first meeting. Back in Sinnoh when he was travelling to Crown City, he had met the brash trainer from New Bark Town and had defeated his Donphan with Pikachu. Even then, Ethan had put up a good fight.

And now here he was, dominating Ash completly. Typhlosion was obviously Ethan's strongest Pokemon that had given quite the beating to Pikachu. However Pikachu was also Ash's strongest Pokemon who never let his trainer down and had thus given an equal amount of beating to Typhlosion.

He knew he couldn't give up here. He had worked so hard for this.

"Pikachu, come on, let's show 'em what we're made of! Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted Pikachu's most powerful move and the one that almost everytime guaranteed them victory.

Pikachu grinned and charged up electricity as he ran towards Typhlosion at incredible speed, leaving a yellow electric trail behind and shielding himself in electricity.

"Typhlosion, fight that back with Flare Blitz!" Ethan countered. He would not give up as well. Typhlosion growled and shrouded himself in a fiery inferno before launching himself at Pikachu.

The two shouted battle cries as they met in the middle of the stadium headfirst on all fours. Both pushed forward, trying to overcome each other in the stalemate, even though they were feeling the fatigue from the recoil effect from both attacks.

Eventually, all the power behind the full force of the attacks caused a large explosion in the middle, covering both Pokemon in smoke and almost half the stadium.

Ash coughed, waving his arms to clear the smoke and see better. Everyone was having the same problem as well.

The smoke got thinner and thinner until there was little left covering the two Pokemon. Everyone grit their teeth and waited.

Ash grew more and more anxious as the smoke cleared, revealing the two Pokemon who were laid sprawled out on the battlefield. For a moment, neither of them moved and the referee was about to call a tie before a low groan suddenly escaped and slowly rose a battered, but conscious Typhlosion.

"YES" Ethan shouted as Typhlosion let out a mighty roar, despite his beaten state. Ash could only stare in shock as the other trainer ran forward and wrapped his arms around the Volcano Pokemon, both pulling in for a bear hug.

 _"Pikachu is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum has no more available Pokemon which means the winner of this year's Silver Conference Finals is Ethan Gold of New Bark Town, who will be moving onto the Elite Four!"_

The crowd wildly cheered and clapped as confetti blew on Ethan's side of the stadium while Ash sank to his knees, staring at the unconscious Pikachu. He couldn't believe it.

He had lost yet again. "Pikachu...", Ash said looking at his beloved Pokemon. "...I'm sorry".

Ash glanced up to see Ethan approaching him with a grin. He waited for the trainer to start taunting him and telling him how weak he was, but instead Ethan held his hand out.

Almost robotically, Ash grabbed it and let Ethan pull him up. The grin never left the Johto trainer's face as he looked at Ash.

"Heh, that was one hell of a battle. You really are a good trainer Ash. Thanks for the awesome match".

"Phlosion!" Ethan's Typhlosion roared in agreement. Ash didn't say anything, except sadly nod his head before turning around and returning Pikachu to his Poke Ball, something he normally did when the mouse was knocked out even though he hated being in the ball.

He began to walk towards the exit of the stadium when a loud voice stopped him.

"Yo, Ash!" Said trainer turned around and saw Ethan grinning still.

"Next time we meet, how about a rematch?" Ethan's cockiness remained in his voice. Ash merely forced a weak smile.

"I'll look forward to it". With that, Ash turned around and walked out the exit of the stadium, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

 _I lost again. I can't believe it. After all that hard work, I still am not good enough!_

The thoughts on Ash's head kept repeating themselves, as if reminding him of how he was. He wiped the tears with his right hand and continued walking down the corridor.

 _...Am I even destined to be a Pokemon Master? Am I even good enough?_

Ash then reached a door that read "EXIT" in big red letters. With a sigh, he pushed the doors open and walked out of the stadium.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash's friends had also seen the battle play out. They all gasped in shock once Typhlosion had risen back to his feet and defeated Pikachu after. Normally, this wouldn't have been a big deal as Ash had lost many leagues before and he was used to taking the losses by now.

But this time he was so close. Just one more hit and he could have won. Not to mention he had trained really hard last year before he came to challenge the Silver Conference.

All of that hard work gone must have been a huge dissapointment for Ash and his friends definitly knew that.

Sitting in the stands were six of Ash's friends: Brock, Misty, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Gary. All had seen the whole battle play out and were shocked to see him lose like that.

"Wow, that Ethan kid has some skill", Gary whistled. Even though he had decided to give up on being a trainer and be a researcher, Gary was very well impressed with Ethan. Though he did feel sympathy for Ash.

"I'll say. That was a really close call right there. I didn't know that kid had it in him", Brock said, remembering how Ash and Ethan first battled when they were going to Crown City.

"He must be feeling really bad right now! Where is he?" Serena asked, concerned. Being one of Ash's best friends from childhood, Serena was the most concerned out of anyone for Ash's current condition.

"You're right about that. Come on, let's find him and cheer him up", Misty said.

"Yeah, right behind you!" Bonnie commented, getting up along with Misty and Serena. The others got up as well and proceeded to follow the girls toward the exit.

"Man, I hope Ash is okay. He looked like he took that really hard", Clemont said, concern in his voice obvious.

"Don't worry. I know Ashy-boy and he'll get over it. He should be used to it by now", Gary said with a wave of his hand. _I hope. He really looked like he wanted to cry right there._

The group left the stadium and walked towards the Pokemon Center, where Ash would be healing his Pokemon.

They all walked inside and sure enough there was Ash, standing at the counter with a solemn expression on his face.

"Your Pokemon will be healed in thirty minutes", Nurse Joy informed. Ash nodded and turned around to walk away from the counter only to bump into his friends.

"Oh uh, hey guys", Ash sheepishly said. He didn't know how his friends would react to him losing again.

Surprisingly, Gary put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You did great out there man. My brother would also say the same", Gary assured. Ash felt slightly better at this. He knew Gary's older brother Blue was not one to be impressed so easily, and if he thought Ash did well, then he definitly must have.

"Thanks Gary", Ash said. Serena was next. She looked at him and smiled warmly, making Ash's face slightly heat up. He knew the girl had a crush on him, but he tended to be clueless just to avoid embarassment. He wasn't really into getting in a relationship right now, but Serena was still very attractive.

"Ash, don't be moody. That was probably the best battle I have ever seen. You did great out there, so don't feel discouraged".

She then opened her arms out, gesturing for a hug which Ash gladly pulled in. Serena definitly had that comforting nature.

"Aww, so cute. You two should just hook up already", Misty teased. Ash felt his face heating up as everbody laughed. Serena just looked at him and blushed.

"But seriously, Ash out of all the battles you've had, this was by far your best one", Brock said.

"Totally! Even though you didn't win, it was still even better than when you beat Drake on the Orange Islands!", Misty exclaimed.

"So don't feel bad. You did great out there", Clemont said offering a kind smile to the boy.

"I'm such a fan now!" Bonnie squealed, making everyone laugh. Ash smiled as he looked at his friends who were still laughing at Bonnie's remark. Oh, how lucky he was to know such people. He already felt better. But something inside told him otherwise.

 _Why do I feel like someone's missing?_ Ash thought. Then he remembered. Dawn. He had not seen the girl since they departed ways in Sinnoh after his loss to Tobias. He knew he had a crush on her, but was too shy to admit it at first. And now he greatly missed her, when she would be around cheering for him at any battle.

"Hello? Earth to Ash? You there?"

Gary's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he looked around to see his friends staring at him like he was crazy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good! Thanks for cheering me up guys!" Ash quickly exclaimed. The others smiled and told him it was alright while Gary looked at him suspiscously. Ash knew Gary was sharp and there was almost nothing he could hide from his rival.

"So, we were just asking what are you going to do next", Brock said.

"Yeah, any plans?" Serena asked. Ash thought for a minute.

Hmm, now that he thought about it, he did need to find out what he was going to do next. Normally, he would just return home and wait for Professor Oak to tell him about another region to travel to.

But something this time told him not to. He wanted to do something different. He had heard about how the Alola Region was holding a tournament, so he would go there. But that was in one year, so he needed to do something now.

And he had just the thing in mind.

"I think I know what I'm going to do. No, I KNOW what I'm going to do. I'm going to take all my Pokemon and travel through every region I have travelled so far and win each league!" Ash exclaimed.

Just as he expected, everyone gave him shocked looks.

"Every region you've travelled? But Ash, that's like _six_ regions!" Misty exclaimed.

"And what do you mean win each league? Are you saying you want to challenge every gym and partake in every Pokemon League there again?" Gary asked.

"Yup!" Ash nodded.

"B-but why? I thought you were going to a different region? Why go back?" Serena asked.

"Don't mind us judging Ash, but it sounds like a stupid idea", Clemont said.

"Guys, you may think so. But this is something I want to do. Have you guys noticed that every region I travel to I always lose in the league?" Ash said. When he got nods from everyone, he continued.

"The only way I'm going to win a league and become a Pokemon Master is if I go back and face my past challenges and overcome them again. That way I can become stronger and win every Pokemon League!" Ash said.

"Ash, I understand your point, but is going through every region necessary?" Gary asked.

"It is. Gary, I need to do this. I want to show the world who I am. Alot of people talk so much shit about me losing every league and I'm sick of it! It's time to show the world who Ash Ketchum really is!"

Everyone was quiet after hearing this. They hadn't expected this to come from Ash. After a while, Serena spoke up.

"Ash...what about your brother?" Ash's face suddenly darkened and he looked down in silence. He knew what was coming next.

"If you want to prove to the world who you are, then won't you have to beat your brother? You'll just be known as your brother's shadow". That was true. Ever since his older brother had become the champion of Kanto and the strongest trainer in the world five years ago, Ash wouldn't really be that well known compared to him.

"Then I'll also beat him". Okay, no one expected that response from him.

''Beat him? Ash, you know this isn't some kind of game. You do know how powerful Red is right? No one's beaten him ever! It's easier said than done!" Misty exclaimed.

"I agree. Ash, I support all of your decisions, but are you sure you want to take such a step?" Brock asked.

"Yes I do Brock. This is my dream. And to make my dream become a reality, I have to overcome every obstacle in the way. I have to never give up", Ash said. He then turned around and smiled at them. "Besides, that what everybody has to do in life, right?"

For a moment no one said a word. Then:

"If that's the case, then I'll be waiting for you in Kalos!" Everybody turned to look at Serena, who had a warm smile on her face.

"I'm with you Ash. If you're going to journey through every region again, then I wish you good luck. I know you'll do it".

Ash smiled at his friend. Serena always wished the best for him, just like his mom.

"Then I'll see you at Pewter Gym", Brock said. Ash turned around to see the Gym Leader smiling at him. "My Pokemon will be waiting for you. Don't dissapoint me, Ash".

"I'll see you at my gym also! Can't wait to battle you!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Same! I want to see you kick my brother's butt again!" Bonnie exclaimed, earning a glare from her brother.

"Well, looks like we'll be having a rematch too. Wish you good luck", Misty said smiling. Ash smiled back. He couldn't wait to have a rematch with the tomboy girl. It had been ages since their battle.

"Heh, I guess this is the last time we see you for a while. When are you leaving?" Gary asked.

"Hmm...I'll leave in a few days. Gotta get everything ready and say goodbye", Ash said.

"Heh heh. I don't know what region you'll go to first, but when you come back to Kanto, I'll be waiting for you. Just know, you'll have to fight my brother as well and let me just say, there's a reason why they call him the strongest Gym Leader in the world", Gary said.

Ash smiled. "Definitly".

"Then, I guess this is good bye. Good luck and come back with at least one victory on your shoulders". Gary smiled and then added: "Oh, and smell ya later Ashy-boy".

Ash laughed it off, as he was used to the name calling by now.

"Dude, I'm leaving in a few days. We still have time left".

"I know, but I couldn't help myself", Gary replied with a grin. After that, the group bid their farewells to each other and walked off in separate directions. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie left for Vermilion to catch the nearest boat back to Kalos, while Brock and Misty returned to their respective gyms in Pewter and Cerulean. Ash and Gary both headed off to Pallet Town, after a long week of the Siver Conference.

It would only be soon when the big day would come. Ash had only one goal in his mind and that was to conquer every region he had been to. Little did he know, he was about to get himself into his craziest adventure yet.

And probably, his best.

* * *

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **So how was it? I think I did pretty well for the first chapter of my first story. There's more to come, so keep in touch! And this chapter introduces our first new character Ethan! Ethan appears as Gold from the Pokemon Special Manga, not his game appearance. He is wearing his HG/SS clothes just so you know. Just know that his team is the same I had in SoulSilver! Also, Red is Ash's older brother who's been the champion for more than five years and Blue is Gary's brother who is the Viridian City Gym Leader. Both Red and Blue are in their manga appearances as well.**

 **Next chapter we will start off Ash's journey into the first region. Which will it be? Feel free to guess! We also meet two of the main characters that are going to be in this harem! Anyone wanna guess?**

 **See you all next time!**


	2. A Fresh Start: The Departure

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, Pikachu wouldn't lose to a beginner Snivy...Like seriously?**

* * *

 _ **-**_ _ **Pallet Town, a few days later-**_

The next few days after came by quickly. It seemed to Ash that he had only just came back from the Silver Conference and taken a short nap after, but in reality a few days had passed, today being the big day. After Ash had came back to Pallet Town, he had found out from the news that Ethan had defeated the Elite Four, but had lost to the champion Lance.

"Ash, hurry up! You're going to be late!" his mother's voice echoed through the walls of the house. Ash quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shut the TV off, jogging to the front door of his house.

Delia Ketchum, mother of Ash Ketchum, stood holding a bag and a ticket in her hand, an annoyed look on her face. A Mr. Mime stood next to her, chuckling as Ash nearly tripped over, but regained his balance.

"Sorry Mom, just kind of got caught up in the game", Ash apologized. "Unova's not doing well. Hoenn is kicking their butts". Delia sighed. She knew how much her son loved football and watching it especially. Unova was his favorite team and he always tuned in to watch whatever game was going on in the Big Stadium in the region.

"Ash, you need to keep track of the time. You're not a little kid now you know!" Delia scolded, tutting at her son.

"I know Mom, I know". Of course that was true. Being 18 years old really changes the environment. But nevertheless, he knew his mom was right. Today was the day he would embark on his journey, the one he had restless nights of constantly thinking about where he would go and what he would do.

Finally, he had decided to go back to the region he greatly missed: Sinnoh. Yes, Sinnoh was definitly his favorite region, other than Kanto. It was there he had done his best, defeating his stoic rival and scoring the Top 4 in the Pokemon League there (even though he lost to a trainer who used legendary Pokemon).

Not only that, but there was one person there he missed badly and that was his friend Dawn Berlitz. He remembered the good times travelling with Dawn and Brock, meeting new friends and their constant misadventures. The bonds of friendship and the joyous times brought back nostalgic memories from years ago.

Then there were the villains. From Team Galactic to Hunter J, there was not one day where Ash wished to leave and come back home. Of all the regions, Sinnoh was definitly the best and the most fun he had journeying through.

Not to mention how great it would be to see his crush again. Oh, he wondered how she had grown. Her personality, her beautiful face, her big curves-wait, he couldn't think of her like that. Dawn was one of his best friends, and yet he couldn't get those dirty images out of his mind.

"...Ash, are you there? Ash!"

Delia's voice snapped him back to reality, and he realized he had been blushing the whole time. Ah well, love couldn't be helped.

"There you go, zoning off like that! Ash, do I need Pikachu to shock you awake or something?" Delia demanded.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed, ready to comply. Oh how he loved shocking the living daylights out of his trainer.

"Huh, what?" Ash said.

Delia groaned and slapped her forehead. "Pikachu!"

"Pika...", Pikachu said preparing a Thunderbolt. Unfortunately for him, Ash realized what he was doing and immediatly began to panic.

"H-hey, wait! Stop!"

Pikachu let out an angry yelp as Ash threw him off his shoulder, onto the soft cushiony couch. Mimey couldn't stop smiling at the banter right now.

Ash cast Pikachu a glare. "I saw that look in your eyes, jerk". Pikachu just shrugged him off and walked over to the glass bowl lying on the coffee table and took a Poffin from it.

"Anyway, what were you saying Mom?" Ash asked, turning to his mother.

"Oh Arceus-Ash, do you _ever_ pay attention? I was asking you if you have everything ready", Delia reminded him.

"Oh, definitly! I'm all set for this!" Ash exclaimed, pointing to the yellow backpack he was wearing on his shoulders.

He planned to make this journey different from the others and to start it off, he was wearing new clothes that consisted of a jacket that looked strongly like the one he wore when journeying through Unova, except that there was no hood at the end, just a long neck collar, black jeans that fit perfectly and had a few rips to go along with the fashion, and white shoes with black soles at the bottom.

The black designs on the shoes looked like the top half of a Poke Ball. Last, but not least was his cap. Like every other region, the cap had also changed to a black cap with a red Poke Ball symbol in the middle. On each side were two blue lines going from up to down.

All in all, Ash looked completly different save for the Unova styled jacket he was wearing.

"Here", Delia said handing him a small package. "It's the custom gloves you asked for".

Ash tore open the package and found the gloves wrapped in some plastic bag. They were black, fingerless gloves with red streaks on the finger lines. On the right gloves' wrist was a space where a Mega Ring could be placed. The gloves looked really cool to him.

"Wow, and these fit perfectly", Ash commented, sliding the gloves onto his hand. He flexed his fingers a bit, getting used to the material and smiled.

"Thanks Mom. I'm really looking forward to this journey".

Delia smiled at him and cupped his face with both her hands.

"I know it does, honey. Have fun and remember to call me everyday. Oh, and here's your Mega Ring!"

Ash gladly took the black colored bracelet and slid it onto the space in the glove. Again, it fit perfectly.

"Well, looks like I'm off. Professor Oak wanted to see me before I left", Ash said heading for the door, but his foot caught the coffee table and ended up tripping.

"Shit!" Ash cursed as he fell down.

"Ash! Language!"

"Sorry! I'm getting late!"

"Alright now. Bye Ash and good luck on your journey! Oh, and when you meet up with Dawn, tell her I said hi! Same goes for Johanna!"

Delia's voice started to sound lower as Ash walked out the door, waving to his mother. It was sad leaving her again. No matter how many times Ash had done it, leaving your family behind was really touching.

But knowing what his mother would say everytime, Ash started to walk faster until he was a good feet away from the house.

 _Phew, got away this time. She won-_

"AND REMEMBER TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR, ASH!"

His skin flashed red and Ash took off running. Geez, his mom was loud.

* * *

Ash kept running and ignored the snickering Pikachu on his shoulder. Of course, his partner knew when to mock him and never got over that one thing Delia always said.

Ah well. That didn't matter right now. What really mattered was the fact that today was the day when he started his journey to prove himself to the world. He knew going to Professor Oak's lab was important.

Might as well say bye to him and Tracey. And meet up with the rest of his Pokemon as well.

Ash's smile widened. Yes, his Pokemon. After the Silver Conference, the team he had used was sent back to the lab from the Pokemon Center. It wasn't that he was disappointed in his Pokemon. No, they had done amazing.

It was just that he needed to be alone at that moment and think about his next step.

Which he was starting off.

"I'm so excited for this! What about you buddy?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Pikachu gave an energetic cry, saying he felt the same. Of course. Like Ash, Pikachu always looked forward to new challenges and would always be there to support him, despite their constant banter.

Unfortunately in the middle of his thoughts, Ash forgot to see where he was going and ended up meeting head to head with someone.

"Ouch!" Ash cried out as he was knocked backwards by the force of the impact. Great. That's the second time he ended up meeting with the ground. Who knew the Earth loved him so much?

"Ow! Shit!" a voice called out in front of him. Ash ignored Pikachu's laughs and turned around to see who he bumped into.

A girl sat on the ground, rubbing her throbbing head. She had a large white hat worn on her head, a blue tank top which black linings on each end, a red skirt that was a little too short to which a glimpse of her under clothe was shown, large blue socks and red and white shoes.

As she looked up, Ash caught a glimpse of her eyes which sparkled with warmness and mischief.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking", Ash apologized.

"No need, it's cool. I wasn't looking ahead also", the girl apologized. Ash then got a good look at her and saw that she was a bombshell. The tank top looked a little tight which showed off her bust from the top and the skirt was a little short which also showed her curved rear-

WAIT! There he goes with the perverted thoughts again. Puberty had a real effect on him, didn't it?

"Well, I guess I'll be going now", Ash said dumbly. Oh great, he didn't even introduce himself. A thin blush formed on his cheeks immediatly and he tried not to show it. Luckily, Pikachu didn't notice otherwise...

He didn't even want to think how the mouse would taunt him.

"Oh, alright then. Sorry about that again", the girl apologized again.

"It's cool", Ash smiled. He was just about to go when the girl's voice stopped him.

"Hey...you look kind of familiar. Are you by any chance Ash Ketchum?"

Huh, the new style did make him look a little different. Ash turned around and smiled.

"Yup, that would be me. And that's my Pikachu right here", he pointed to the mouse sitting on his shoulder. Pikachu kindly waved to the girl.

"Wait, Ash? Oh my Arceus, it's been so long!" the girl suddenly exclaimed. Ash recoiled back. Huh? What the hell? So long?

"Normally, I wouldn't believe it but you have that Pikachu on your shoulder and there's only one guy I know who does that! I saw your match at the Silver Conference!" the girl gushed.

Whoa, fangirl alert.

"Uh, th-thanks but who are you?" Ash asked, trying to not sound rude. The girl's face fell for a bit.

"You don't remember me? Did you forget Pallet Town Summer Camp? Remember that little Volbeat farm and the girl who hung out with you there? You know, the one you became friends with?"

That rung a bell. "Wait, you're-"

"Leaf Green, pleased to meet you", the girl said, smiling at the fact that he remembered.

Ash was shocked. The idea of running into an old childhood friend hadn't crossed his mind today.

"Leaf? Is that really you?" Ash exclaimed. Leaf smiled and nodded.

"Holy crap, it's been so long! How are you?" Ash couldn't help but start a full conversation now. Being around people he knew made him more comfortable.

"I'm doing great. I didn't recognize you at first, but then I looked more closely and immediatly knew!" Leaf said.

This was great. Along side of starting a fresh journey, Ash had bumped into an old friend. And that too, someone he had a crush on as well. It was then he noticed the thin blush on his cheeks again.

"Man, it's been a long time since I saw you Leaf. Daisy told me you were travelling through different regions, right?"

"That's right. I'm Daisy's best friend and I got a job at Professor Oak's lab thanks to her. I travelled through Orre and Almia just recently and got more data on the PokeDex". Leaf held up her green colored device, impressing Ash.

Well, it was no surprise to see Leaf working for Oak. She and Oak's granddaughter Daisy had been best friends for Arceus knows how long so it was natural that the Pallet Town Professor would give her a job at his lab. What was even more cool was the fact that Leaf was also friends with Blue and Red and the three had started their journey at the same time.

"Anyway, what about you? I saw all your leagues and let me just say, congrats on winning the Orange League!" Leaf said, adding a little laugh at the end.

"Haha, thanks. I haven't won a single league after that though and that sucks", Ash said, solemnly. That fact hurt alot.

Leaf put her hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, it doesn't matter. You still did amazing and even got close to the end. Besides, you already won one league and to me that's still amazing".

Ash smiled back at her. The two smiled at each other, happy to have reunited with their old friend. Ash still felt his heart beating slightly faster and the blush was barely on his face.

He decided to break the silence. "So um, I'm going to Professor Oak's lab. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure why not? I was heading there anyway".

And with that, the two started walking down the path, talking and reminiscing. Soon, they neared the lab and were just a few miles away from the building.

"Really? You're going to travel through all those regions again?" Leaf asked bewildered. Surely, she hadn't expected this at all. Ash nodded.

"Yup. And I'm going to get stronger and win every league, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Wow", Leaf said impressed. She knew Ash was one determined guy, but to have this much motivation just made him even better.

And she had this funny feeling in her gut too. _Wow, he's changed since the last time I saw him. Damn, he's good looking in that jacket. Wait, what am I saying? Do I...no that can't be true. I just met him again! But still-_

"Hey Leaf, you there?"

Ash's voice snapped her back to reality. Leaf blinked and turned to Ash with a surprised look on her face.

"Huh, what?"

"Wow, you're turning into me now. Are you okay? You zoned off for a bit there", Ash said.

"Nah, I'm good..."

Ash and Leaf continued on the path until Leaf finally worked up the courage to ask the question.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash turned around to look at her. Why did she look so nervous?

"Um, I was wondering if...you know, if I could...come with you on your journey?" Blegh. Leaf's thoughts were bitter at the way she phrased that question. She could have done better.

"You want to come with me? Really?" Ash asked. He hadn't expected Leaf to ask such a question.

"Yeah. I figured that since you're going to Sinnoh, I could come too and get more data on the PokeDex", Leaf said, then mumbled something under her breath. Luckily, Ash didn't notice.

"Why not? It'll be a blast!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf smiled. This is what she liked about him. His friendly nature and his kind traits.

"Thanks Ash. That really means alot to me", she said.

"It's cool. Besides, I could have a friend with me, y'know? It gets lonely when you're by yourself", Ash replied with a wink. Leaf blushed a little, but knew that was meant as a joke.

"Well, here we are". The two were standing in front of the large building with a Poke Ball logo on the top.

Professor Oak's laboratory. The place where Ash got his first Pokemon and the first step to his journey.

"Let's go inside", Ash said. Leaf nodded and followed him to the door.

The duo stepped in side and were surprised to see that most of the lab was empty. Then, they heard noises coming from the other room.

Ash and Leaf walked to the other room and saw the scientists that worked here inside, sitting at a large meeting table. Professor Oak sat at the end, discussing something with the scientists. On each of his sides stood Gary and another familiar girl, both holding a clipboard and writing stuff on it.

"Uh, Professor? You wanted to see me?" Ash asked. Professor Oak stopped midway a sentence and looked towards Ash. His face then lit up into a smile.

"Ah, Ash! There you are! And you brought Leaf with you! Good, good. Have a seat-Oh, the meeting is over. You can all go".

The scientists nodded and got up from their seats, all walking out the door one by one. Ash and Leaf each grabbed a seat and sat down, facing the old professor who motioned for his two assistants to sit down as well.

"Sup", Gary said as he sat down on the seat across from Ash, the latter who nodded back in return. The girl sat down next to Leaf, both saying greeting each other as well. Professor Oak folded his hands and looked at Ash.

"So, before I start I would just like to ask, how was the Pokemon Leaf?"

"Oh, it's doing great! I knew taking the Hoppip out for a walk would cheer it up!" Leaf said, holding up a Poke Ball and passing it to Oak.

"So, what was it's problem? Did you find out?" Oak asked.

Leaf nodded. "Of course. Apparently, this Hoppip has a case of Pokerus. It took down a horde of Rattata easily".

"Alright. I'll send the Hoppip to my colleague Rowan in Sinnoh. Pokerus is common over there. Now, Ash I called you here for a reason".

"Yes?" Ash asked. He was getting more excited. Whenever Professor Oak called him to his lab, it was usually for something he would give to Ash or whatever good reason.

"First off, hand me your PokeDex", the professor said. Ash did what he asked without reason, taking his PokeDex, Dexter, out and passing it over to the old scientist.

"Gary, pass me the flash drive please".

"Got it".

"Thank you". Professor Oak inserted the flash drive into a lone slot on the device. A loud _beep!_ sounded immediatly, with a green light showing.

"Here you go. I've upgraded your PokeDex from the National to the International PokeDex. With this, wherever you go has the info on any kind of Pokemon. So, you basically have an extra helping hand", Oak proudly said.

"Wow, thanks Professor! I didn't know you could upgrade it higher than the National Dex!", Ash exclaimed.

"Apparently, you don't know alot of things, Ashy boy", Gary snickered.

"The International Dex was created by the superior technology of Unova", the girl said. She had a warm smile on her face. "It makes a wonderful tool".

"Ah, yes. Ash, this is my assistant Crystal. She's from the Johto Region and is volunteering here for the summer", Oak introduced.

"Oh, I know her", Ash said smiling.

"You do?" was the surprised response from Oak.

"Yup! I met her in Johto while travelling with Misty and Brock! It was in Cherrygrove City".

"Glad to hear that you remember", Crystal giggled.

"Wow, what a joyful reunion!" Leaf joked.

"I'll say! I wasn't expecting this today at all!" Ash exclaimed. He then eyed Crystal. She too, had grown since the last time he saw her. She still wore clothes identical to her old outfit, but they were colored slightly different. Ash looked at her chest and saw that the sweater she wore was tight and showed off her curve. The short shorts she wore made her rear look firm and curvy-

Annnd, there he went with those perverted thoughts. Like seriously, what was going on with him lately? And what was that damn feeling inside his gut?

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your journey and make us proud. Remember, the pride of Pallet Town will always be in you!" Professor Oak said, making Ash's smile widen. Such kind words from the person who showed Ash the right path.

"Thanks Professor Oak. I'll come back with every badge and every league victory. I'll be the new champion of the world! And, I'll surpass my brother!" Ash exclaimed. He was feeling that adrenaline rush inside his body. Oh, how he couldn't wait to battle again!

"Just know I'm going to be there to cheer you on!" Leaf exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Ash's neck. This surprised everyone in the room.

"Wha...you're going with him?" Gary asked.

"Are you sure? I thought Ash was going alone", Oak said.

"Well, I was but then I ran into Leaf and she asked me if she could come as well, so I thought why not?" Ash said.

"Yup, and that reminds me". Leaf turned to Crystal, who looked at her curiously. "Hey Crys, you're going to Sinnoh too, right? Why don't you come with us? If that's alright with you, Ash".

"Why not? The more the merrier!" Ash exclaimed.

"W-wait, me? Are you sure?" Crystal asked, blushing. Behind her, Gary snickered under his breath and she turned around and gave him a death glare.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Come on, Crys", Ash said, emphasizing her name. Crystal blushed again and nodded.

"Alright, I guess I might as well".

"That's the spirit!" Leaf exclaimed. She was happy to have her friend come along. Who else would go shopping with her in a foreign region? Luckily, Ash didn't know that.

"Just be careful. She gets a tad too bossy sometimes", Gary smirked.

"I DO NOT get bossy at all!" Crystal fumed, pointing a finger at Gary's face. The latter just stuck his tongue out, much to the anger of Crystal. Ash saw that Gary had found a new person to annoy, and that too a short tempered one. One day, Gary would get his end of the stick handed to him.

"Hey, where's Tracey? It's not like him to be absent", Ash said looking around.

"Ah, I sent him to do an errand. He told me to convey his regards and wish you good luck".

"Oh okay".

The door then opened and in walked Daisy Oak, granddaughter of Professor Oak and sister of Gary and Blue Oak.

"Grandpa! Blue just called!" Daisy exclaimed. "Oh, hi Ash".

"H-hi, Daisy", Ash said, stammering at his childhood crush. He knew he had no chance with her anyway, as she was in a relationship with someone currently. Not that it mattered, considering the fact that she was two years older than him.

Leaf and Daisy greeted each other in a hug, both of them immediatly striking a conversation. Crystal joined them, the three gushing about whatever.

"Erm, Daisy? You called me?" Oak said, sweatdropping at the girls.

"Yo, sis! You rang?" Gary called. Daisy turned to them and flushed. When was she so talkative?

"Oh sorry! Anyway, Blue just called up and said there have been reports of Team Rocket gathering around again!"

This news left everyone in shock, Ash especially. _Team Rocket? But I thought they disbanded in Kalos! Why are they back?_

It was true. During Ash's adventure in Kalos, he and his friends had constantly fought Team Rocket and Team Flare, the former soon disbanding after Giovanni was defeated. But Giovanni would never go back on his word. Right?

"That...is bad news", Oak finally said. All eyes trained on him. "If Team Rocket really is back, then who knows what kind of trouble they'll cause?"

Oak then turned to Ash, the older man's eyes filled with worry. "Ash, if you plan on continuing your journey after hearing this, then do be careful. Team Rocket is really dangerous, especially with those three goons constantly chasing you around".

Ash frowned, remembering Jessie, James and Meowth, the three Team Rocket jokesters always chasing him everywhere he went. He hadn't seen them since Giovanni called it quits, but with the reports saying they were back...

"I'll be careful. I have experience with Team Rocket anyway", Ash said. No matter what obstacle in his way, he was going to find a way around it at all costs. He wasn't going to let such a thing get in the way of his dream.

"Well then, good luck and wish you safe travels, Ash", Oak said. "Be careful and don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"Haha, I'll try but no promises!" Ash exclaimed. Gary walked up to him, smiling. A kind, warm smile.

"Well, I guess this is it. Good luck man, you've come far. I'll be rooting for you here".

"Thanks, Gary", Ash said. The two clapped high fives and pulled in for a manly hug.

"When you come back, you'd better have all of those badges with you, or else you're in for one hell of a torture", Gary said, smirking.

"We'll see", was Ash's response.

"Good luck, Ash. We'll be with you the entire way", Daisy said, giving him a hug. Ash tried hard not to think about the large bust against his chest.

"Thanks Daisy. I'll see you all when I come back", Ash said.

"Yo, are we going or what? My feet are getting restless!", Leaf exclaimed.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" Crystal said, rolling her eyes. Ash heard them and walked towards them. Leaf groaned in exasperation and muttered 'finally' under her breath.

"Good luck, Ash!" Oak, Gary and Daisy said behind them. Ash felt a pang of confidence in his head. He was going to make his dream a reality and make everybody proud of him. This time, he would not lose.

"Pika!" Pikachu tugged his sleeve and stopped him from going out the door.

"No, Pikachu. I'm going to do this. Don't stop me", Ash said. Pikachu shook his head and pointed to another door, this one leading outside.

"Oh, right, You forgot to see your Pokemon!" Oak said. Ash blushed as he felt embarassment snake its way up his brain. Gary and Leaf were struggling to not laugh while Crystal smiled and shook her head.

"R-right. I was just about to do that", Ash said. He tried to ignore the triumphant Pikachu on his shoulder and walked to the door.

A second after he opened it, Ash was immediatly tackled by a large force.

"Muk-muk-muk!" Muk exclaimed, wrapping his gooey arms around his trainer, and also smothering him.

"Ack! Muk, let...go!" Ash struggled to catch his breath. Muk got off and smiled happily at his trainer, who smiled back.

He suddenly heard shouting and saw all his Pokemon running up to him. Immediatly, his excitement took over.

"Hey guys! What's sup?!" Ash shouted as he charged at his Pokemon, his arms spread open.

Infernape was the first to reach him, being the fastest. The Flame Pokemon wrapped his arms around Ash and gave him a tight hug, happy to see the one who was there for him when he was abandoned.

"Good to see you too, Infernape. Hey, Leavanny!"

The Bug type wrapped its leaves around Ash and pulled him in for a hug. Wartortle came after, his flashy shades off and big eyes smiling widly at his trainer.

"To-to-dile!" Totodile suddenly leapt on Ash's other shoulder and licked his face. Ash laughed as the rest of his Pokemon greeted him in a similar way, or rather tackle him down. Corphish hugged his leg, while Swellow cawed lovingly at him.

Bayleef and Quilava tackled him down, the former crying tears of joy. Snorlax and Torterra lumbered their way to Ash, each of them grunting kindly at him. Sceptile calmly walked up to Ash and bumped fists with him, then pulled him in for a hug.

He felt a force on top of him and saw that Gible had chomped on his head, smiling happily. Gliscor and Pignite happily cried out, as so the rest of his Pokemon. Little Bulbasaur calmly trotted to his trainer and greeted him, then engaged in a conversation with Pikachu.

Ash had never felt so happy in his life. Reuniting with his Pokemon that had been left at the lab for a year since his journey to Kalos felt really nice. ( **AN: To lazy to list the rest of his Pokemon XD** ).

"If you are done with your joyful reunion, we can move along", Oak said chuckling as he stepped out the door. "Looks like you have alot of Pokemon there Ash".

Ash's face fell a bit. "Yeah, but I'm still missing one".

"Don't worry. You'll see him again soon. Liza informed me that he's doing alright and misses you", Oak replied.

"Yeah, my Blastoise has been itching to fight him for a while", Gary said. Leaf smirked at him.

"Aww, are you sad because my Venusaur totally crushed your little Blastoise?"

"Pfft, you got lucky", Gary said.

"That's what they all say".

"My brother is right. You are noisy".

"Aww, charmed that he still remembers me!".

"Um, yeah. I guess I should pick out my team for now", Ash said. As soon as he said that, all of his Pokemon immediatly calmed down and looked at him, pleadingly. Seeing this made him chuckle.

"Alright, let's see. I'm obviously taking Pikachu with me. Now, who else...?" Ash looked at all of his Pokemon in wonder. Who would he take for now? He knew that when he got to Sinnoh, he would be constantly changing his team, but he still needed to have six Pokemon on him at all times.

"Okay, let's see. Infernape, I'll take you because you've been itching to go back to Sinnoh". What he got as a response was an excited cry and a backflip from the Flame Pokemon.

"That makes two on my team. The other four will be...Gible, Bulbasaur, Heracross, and...". He was having a hard time trying to decide the last member. Then, an idea struck him.

"Actually, I'll take these guys for now. I just remembered I have an old friend to meet up, so I'll ask him if he wants to come!", Ash exclaimed. All the Pokemon that had not been chosen by Ash groaned, annoyed that they didn't get chose to go with their trainer.

Ash immediatly sweatdropped. "Hey guys, don't worry. I'll change the team everytime in Sinnoh, don't worry!" That seemed to make his Pokemon calm down. The ones that he chose happily chirped and gladly went inside their Poke Balls, save for Pikachu.

"Now that that's done, can we get a move on?" Leaf asked in annoyance. The three then said their good byes and left the lab.

As soon as they were a good distance away, Oak sighed.

"There he goes again. As much as I love his positive nature, he somehow lands himself into trouble, doesn't he?"

"You got that right, gramps", Gary said grinning. His rival had grown up and was no longer that pesky little kid. In fact, calling him Ashy boy was starting to get a little old...nah, it still sounded good.

"He reminds me of Red in such a way", Daisy sighed. She couldn't help, but feel sadness inside her heart. Having a crush on someone who had isolated themselves from the world five years ago was depressing.

Gary noticed his sister's expression and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey", his voice warm. "We know how much you miss him, but there's no changing it. If big bro couldn't get him down that mountain, then no one can. When Ash collects all the badges, he'll go up that mountain and get him off".

"Indeed", Oak said putting both his hands on his grand kids. "Have faith in Ash. I know he'll make us proud". Daisy nodded and wiped a tear off.

"I know".

* * *

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **Wow! First chapter and I've already gotten so much favs and follows on this! Thanks so much guys! Last chapter I said that Ash will start his journey in the first region. A mistake on my part because I meant to say Ash would leave Pallet Town and head to Vermilion City. Sorry for anyone who was expecting him to be in a different region! Anyway, Ash finally meets up with Leaf and Crystal, and already he is getting it in! And the girls will also have sex with each other because why not? (Not sexist lol). And just who is this old friend Ash is talking about? And also, more info on Red! Looks like Daisy really admires him (HINT HINT).**

 **From here on out, I will have a list of all the other girls besides Dawn, Leaf and Crystal who are also in the harem. The list so far is:**

 **Cynthia (obviously)**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **And here is the part where YOU come in. Feel free to suggest any more girls to add in the harem in your reviews. I'll accept suggestions from you as long as they are not crazy or ridiculous (such as People x Pokemon).**

 **And now, it's time to answer some reviews.**

 **biginferno:** **Yes I am accepting suggestions for the harem, as listed above. And it looks like the ones you chose are all up there lol.**

 **Axel Davis:** **Hmm, I understand how you feel about the whole aura thing and I know people put that alot. I'm one of those people though, however if it makes you feel any better just know I won't overuse it or anything. Aura will be a minor part in this story and it will only appear through emotions (sometimes) or when Ash meets up with other characters like Riley. This story ain't about aura though. It's about Ash getting them girls! XD**

 **espeon44:** **If you mean that if Serena and May are going to be in the harem, then yes they are.**

 **Pokemonpoko:** **Lol I'll make sure of that! I sometimes type fast and forget to check spelling errors, so my bad! And yes Misty and Serena are in the harem as well!**

 **thor94:** **Well, the only reason Ash participated in the Johto League was because he lost the Kalos League and trained his Pokemon really hard the year before. After that, he decided to challenge a league from the past to see if his training paid off. Still don't get it? Just go along with it. It's fanfiction! (And no, Ash isn't going to pull a Tobias or Alain or be ridiculously overpowered. He'll be like any ordinary trainer winning his battles fairly). And Ethan is not 10 years old in this story. He is the same age as Ash here because an 18 year old Orange League Champion getting beat by a 10 year old newbie is just plain embarassing XD.**

 **As I've stated previously that my update schedule takes a long time. The reason this is up so soon is because I just started writing this story, so I feel a huge burst of motivation right now. As time passes, I will get busy and feel the lack of writing, thus future chapters will take longer to update.**

 **Next chapter Ash and his friends board the SS Anne and enjoy a relaxing day on the boat. And then, sparks will light! Wonder what that means? Well, you'll find out next chapter!**

 **R &R please! Thanks!**


	3. The First Time

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh* I know. All rights to Pokemon belong to Nintendo and Game Freak...why?**

 ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A USE OF CURSE WORDS AND ALSO HAS A LEMON NEAR THE END! SKIP TO THE VERY END IF YOU DON'T WISH TO READ THE LEMON!***

* * *

 _ **-Pallet Town, a few miles near the exit-**_

"So, what's the plan when we get to Sinnoh?"

Ash cocked his head and looked at Leaf, who had asked the question. The three of them had been walking for a few minutes, chatting about things they did and what they would do later on. They were nearing the exit of Pallet Town, where Ash was going to meet this "old friend" he was talking about.

"We're going to land in Canalave City tommorow and then we'll head to Twinleaf Town on foot to meet up with Dawn. You know, the girl I was telling you about?"

"Oh right. Dawn", Leaf muttered. Something sparked inside her whenever she heard the name. Was it jealousy? She didn't know. All she knew is she didn't like this Dawn girl that much even though she hadn't even met her yet! Talk about clingy.

However, she wasn't alone. Crystal was feeling the same way, though she was sort of looking forward to meet Dawn. Based on what Ash said, it sounded like Dawn was a good person, something Crystal liked about people.

"And after that, our journey begins!" Ash exclaimed. So that was the plan. Meet up with Dawn and then start travelling. Oh well. Leaf sighed. She was being way to judgemental right now. Maybe when she met Dawn and found out she wasn't so bad after all would relax her.

"Ash, where is this friend of yours? You said he would be around here right now!" Crystal groaned.

"Be patient. Remember he's got a whole flock to escort!"

Flock? What the hell was he talking about? Before Crystal could ask a question, a loud cry from above interupted her. The three teens looked up and saw a large shap approaching them, followed by several smaller shapes.

Ash immediatly broke into a deep smile. "He's here! Come on!"

He immediatly began to wave both his arms in the air. To Leaf and Crystal, he looked like a clown prancing around in the grass doing some kind of rain dance or something.

Both girls gasped as the large shape elegantly touched down on its feet, letting out a soft caw. The other figures behind it also stopped and stood behind the tall Pokemon that knelt down in front of Ash.

"Hey Pidgeot! It's good to see you again!" Ash exclaiemd giving the bird a hug. It indeed was a Pidgeot, a beautiful one too. Its feathers shined bright and colorful under the morning sun and reflected sun rays off. Its wings looked mighty and strong.

Behind it, several Pidgey and Pidgeotto stood waiting for their leader. There were alot of them. Ash wasn't kidding when he said 'flock'.

"Hey Pidgeot, I'm going on a new journey. I know you have to protect your flock and all, but do you want to come with me? I'm going to every region I've travelled before and aiming to win every league. So, can you come? I mean, there are even a few Pidgeot in that flock that can fight off your enemies".

Pidgeot gave this a hard thought. He did miss Ash and he would love to go on a journey with him outside of Kanto, but he was also the strongest member of the flock. He had a responsibility to protect it.

"Pidge...". Pidgeot turned around and saw that the flock was talking to him. Ash, Leaf and Crystal stood by and watched as Pidgeot engaged in a deep conversation with the other birds. It seemed that the bird was having a tough time to decide.

Finally, Pidgeot walked over to Ash and bowed his head down.

"You want to come with me?" Ash asked, feeling hopeful. Pidgeot nodded and smiled as his trainer did a whoop and brought out a Poke Ball.

"Great! Let me just capture you in this Poke Ball and then you'll be one of my Pokemon again". Leaf and Crystal looked at the flock and saw them looking at Pidgeot with proud and thankful expressions on their faces. Another Pidgeot stood in Pidgeot's place, though it was slightly smaller.

It seemed like the flock had convinced Pidgeot to go and the other Pidgeot would take his place instead. Pidgeot was no longer hesitating, as he had made up his mind thanks to help from his friends and waited for Ash to capture him.

Before Ash could click the button on the Poke Ball, a loud noise from above stopped him. He looked up and his face immediatly turned to horror. Leaf and Crystal followed his gaze and nearly screamed when they saw it.

There, in the sky flying towards the group rapidly, was an entire armada of Fearow and Spearow. They nearly took up the clouds as they flew closer. They were all lead by a large Fearow, whose eyes were on Pidgeot and Ash.

It seemed like the flock's enemies were back and this time they meant business.

"T-that's alot of t-them", Crystal stammered. Never in her life had she seen so many bird type Pokemon. Not even Falkner owned this much birds.

"Holy...", Ash was at a loss of words. Pidgeot's flock glared up at the enemy birds, challenging them. Pidgeot also glared at the lead Fearow, his eyes full of hate. If anything, it looked like an all out war was about to break out.

"Ash...", Leaf started taking a step back. Ash suddenly realized what kind of situation they were in.

"Oh crap! Pikachu, let's get 'em with a strong Thunderbolt!" Said Pokemon began to charge up electricity from its pouches and prepared to unleash hell onto the birds if Pidgeot hadn't stopped him. Ash looked at the bird in surprise as he gave his trainer an assuring look.

"You want to take this?" "Pidge". "Alright then!"

Pidgeot let out a battle cry and the flock dived at the Spearow flock. The other birds let out battle cries of their own and flew toward the Pidgey flock. Pidgeot led the charge, flying straight for the leader Fearow, who also had the same idea in mind.

Ash, Leaf and Crystal could only watch as the birds duked it out in the sky, furiously pecking and slashing with their wings. Feathers were flying everywhere and birds were dropping out of the sky unconscious.

This was not how they expected to start their adventure off. What had turned into a peaceful walk had now turned into an avain war.

"This is crazy!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, run or something?!"

"PIDGE!"

The three trainers cried out as Pidgeot was suddenly slammed to the ground. The leader Fearow hovered over him, smirking. Ash looked up and to his horror saw that the Spearow flock was completly overwhelming the Pidgey. They just had more numbers and were even stronger than before.

"Oh no! Pidgeot!" Ash shouted running toward the fallen bird Pokemon. He knelt down as Pidgeot weakly looked up at him. Ash saw that the bird's left wing had a large bruise on it. Damn. The Fearow had even beaten his Pidgeot's Steel Wing, a feat that was nearly impossible for other bird Pokemon to pull off.

Suddenly, Fearow craned his neck down, outstretching his long beak, beginning to spin rapidly.

Crystal immediatly knew what that meant and knew Ash had to get out of there. "Ash, watch out! It's using Drill Peck!"

"Huh?" Ash turned around and saw that the Fearow was indeed forming a Drill Peck and was flying at him, full speed. This was it. The Pokemon was going to drill him and end his journey right here-

"Pidgeot, Sky Attack!"

What? Suddenly, a neon blue blur came crashing down on Fearow, halting its attack and sending it tumbling backwards.

The three turned around to see a man standing a few feet away from them. His hands were in his brown pants that went with his long sleeved black shirt and black shoes. His spiky hair stood out. One would say he looked like Gary Oak, but that wasn't the case.

This was Blue Oak, brother of Gary and Daisy Oak and the Viridian City Gym Leader. Ash had never been so happy to see him.

"Blue!"

"Get back!" Blue warned them, his icy tone strong. Ash, Leaf and Crystal didn't need to be told twice as the hurried behind Blue, who was busy watching his own Pidgeot fight off the Fearow on its own.

And judging by the looks of it, Fearow wasn't having a good time at all.

"It's going for Drill Peck again!" Crystal warned, but Blue was way ahead of her.

"Deflect it"! Pidgeot easily batted Fearow away, then morphed into several copies that suddenly surrounded the Beak Pokemon.

"Fear?" Fearow looked at the copies confused. Here was something he was not expecting.

"Aerial Ace!" Blue called out. All of the Pidgeot copies flew forward and slammed into Fearow at once, knocking it out instantly. The Beak Pokemon went down with swirls in its eyes. The rest of the Spearow flock saw their leader down and flew at Blue's Pidgeot for revenge.

"Knock them away with Whirlwind!" Blue commanded coolly. Ash and the others could only stare in amazement as Blue's Pidgeot blew all the birds away with a mighty flap of his wings. The Spearow and Fearow all fluttered in the air after being thrown off balance.

"Finish it with Sandstorm!"

Pidgeot heeded his command at once, flapping his strong wings and creating a large wind that kicked off the sand from the ground. Soon, a large sand tornado was flying towards the enemy flock and consumed them immediatly. After being blown away by the strong Whirlwind, they didn't stand a chance against the buffeting sandstorm and all fell to the ground unconscious.

It was then that Crystal decided to kick in. "HI-YA!" She threw several Poke Balls, all which successfully captured the birds. Ash and Leaf stared in amazement while Blue nodded.

"What the heck was that? You like karate kicked those Poke Balls or something!" Ash exclaimed, turning to Crystal. The girl just blushed.

"Crys, I knew you were an expert at capturing, but I didn't knew you could do that!" Leaf said.

"It's just a skill that has grown over the years", Crystal said cheekily.

With the Spearow flock gone, Blue's Pidgeot walked up to Ash's Pidgeot, the latter who looked at the other bird.

"Pidge!" Blue's Pidgeot exclaimed and glowed a radiant white light that surrounded the smaller bird.

"What's it doing?!" Ash asked.

"It's Roost", Blue said, stopping Ash. "My Pidgeot is healing your Pidgeot's injuries. Relax". Ash then turned around and looked at the older man in surprise.

"Blue? What are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the help". Blue just scoffed and crossed his arms. "I just came here to visit the lab and I saw you guys in trouble. What, you think a guy like me would stay cooped in the gym for the whole day?"

"Um...no", Ash said nervously. He wasn't used to Blue's stoic attitude and also knew not to mess with him. Blue was one of the most ruthless people on Earth, so crossing him would be the worst idea ever.

"Anyway, enough about me. I heard you're travelling through a bunch of regions and win the leagues, right?"

"Yup!"

"That means you're going to have to face me", Blue said, more seriously (though, when was he not serious?). "I'm telling you Ash, don't expect me to hold back just because of your defeats and all that. You're going to have to prove to me that you're worthy of becoming a Pokemon Master".

Ash nodded. "I know". _Unfortunatly._

"Hmph! You come by for a visit and don't even say hi to me?" Leaf pouted.

"Ugh. I was purposely avoiding you, pesky woman", Blue remarked in a snarky tone.

"Nice to see you too, Blue!" Leaf exclaimed. "Looks like you still haven't lost the tough guy attitude in these years all along, huh?"

Blue gave her a death glare, one that Ash and Crystal immediatly froze up on-How was it that Leaf was so calm and teasing around him?- and gulped. Blue then turned to Ash. "Are you seriously taking her along with you?"

"Um, yeah?"

Blue made a face of disgust. "Ugh, well good luck trying to make her shut up".

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Leaf exclaimed, pouting.

"Sue me. I don't care", was the nonchalant response from Blue as he turned his back toward them. "I'm off now. Good luck on your journey, Ash. I'll be looking forward to our battle. Pidgeot, let's go!"

Pidgeot immediatly returned to his Poke Ball and Blue walked away, but not before giving one final nod to Ash.

As they watched him walk away, Crystal turned to Leaf. "Wow, you sure must have a death wish to mess with him like that".

"Oh hush, he won't do a thing. It's all part of the whole 'tough guy' act", Leaf said, waving her off much to Crystal's annoyance. "Now, shall we continue on, Ash?" Leaf winked at him at the last sentence causing the boy to blush madly.

Crystal groaned. "Can we hurry up now? The boat's going to leave in half an hour!"

Ash and Leaf gasped. There was no way on Earth they would get to Vermilion City on foot in a half hour! Suddenly, Ash had an idea.

"Hey, don't you guys have flying type Pokemon with you? We could really use them".

"Well, I have my Xatu. I don't know about Leaf though".

"Ha, don't worry! I may not have my Unfezant with me right now, but I'm pretty sure Ash would let me sit with him, right Ash?"

"Um, yeah sure, no problem", Ash said, trying hard not to let his growing blush show. He knew that Pikachu was struggling to hold in his laughter. How was it that his partner knew almost everytime when to taunt him?

"Pidgeot, Fly!" Ash commanded after sitting down on the bird with Leaf behind him. Damn it, he felt her soft curved legs by his sides. It was making him blush again. Thankfully, Pikachu was on his lap so the mouse didn't notice.

Crystal got on her Xatu, who flapped its wings, and looked at Ash. "Good to go?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed as Pidgeot and Xatu lifted off the ground and soon were flying through the sky at breakneck speeds.

* * *

Ash, Leaf and Crystal were soon standing in a huge line of the pier. It turned out that many people had plans to go out for a vacation or whatever. Unfortunatly, this was bad for the three. They had a boat to board that was leaving in fifteen minutes!

"Arceus, this is terrible! How the hell are we going to get on the boat in time now?" Leaf whined.

"I agree. By the looks of this line, we might have to wait here for another hour or so!" Crystal said.

"No no no no no, come on! There has to be another way! We can't miss it!" Ash exclaimed. He was looking forward to this day alot and if it got turned down just because he failed to board the boat on time, that would suck.

"What do we do? At this rate, we'll never make it in time!" Ash exclaimed. Damn you fate.

"This sucks ass! We can't miss this boat! There isn't another boat sailing to Sinnoh until next week!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Why? Why does this have to happen today?!" Ash exclaimed.

"The least we could do is wait and hope we get lucky. Besides, it's not like something could randomly pop up out of nowhere and let us cheat our way through this crowd!" Leaf said.

"Yo, fellas!" a voice called out to them. The three turned around to see a middle aged man approaching them. He was very brawlic, sporting beefy muscles that matched up to a Machoke. He wore a green tank top, along with some camouflage pants, black combat boots and a pair of flashy shades which could rival his Wartortle's that were worn up on his hair, exposing his saphhire eyes.

Ash gasped, knowing very well who this man was. "Lt. Surge? Wha-how?"

The man called Lt. Surge stopped in front of Ash and grinned, ignoring the fact that his Electabuzz was defending off a crowd of eager fans.

"Yo, what's up Ash? Long time no see!" Surge exclaimed.

"I could say the same!" Ash exclaimed. To be honest, Ash wasn't fond of Surge that much. The man had taunted him and called his Pokemon weak after all. But he knew Surge was a good guy nonetheless and respected him as a Gym Leader.

"Lt. Surge! What are you doing here?" Crystal exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean? This is my city, ain't it? I could go wherever I want here!" Surge exclaimed, laughing at his joke. Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped. The man's attitude hadn't changed that much.

"Elec!" Electabuzz exclaimed, charging up electricity in his hand and pointed it at the crowd, who was busy trying to meet Surge. The people immediatly backed off, for they were well aware of what Surge's Electabuzz was capable of doing.

"Good job, Electabuzz. Keep the paparazzi away", Surge said, receiving an obeyed reply.

"So, what are you doing here? I mean, you know like here where we are".

"Misty told me about the step you're taking", Surge said. His grinned never faded. In fact, it seemed to increase more. "I can only say that I'm impressed Ash. It takes a trainer with alot of guts to do what you're doing right now".

"Wow, thanks!" Ash beamed.

"Haha. Don't sweat it. Anyway, I overheard you talking about missing your boat, so I decided to come over and give you guys a free pass!" Surge said. This earned him a surprised expression from Ash and Crystal.

"Really?" Crystal asked.

"Wow! I don't know how to thank you!" Ash exclaimed. Despite keeping his bragging attitude, Surge had definitly become nicer and that was something Ash respected.

"You can do that by giving me a thrilling battle when you come back to Kanto!" Surge exclaimed. "We'll be waiting for you. Raichu especially. He still wants a rematch with that mighty Pikachu of yours".

"You got it!" Ash replied. Pikachu let out a cry of agreement.

"Anyway, let's get you guys on the boat! Follow me".

"Never mind what I said", Leaf muttered, loud enough for the other three to hear.

"I mean, you called it didn't you?" Crystal said, a small smile on her lips. Surge however looked at her in shock.

"Hey, waittaminute! You're that girl who was with the other boy who beat me all those years ago!"

"Huh? Which boy?" Ash asked.

"Red. The kid completly floored me when he started his journey. She was there with him!" Surge exclaimed, pointing at Leaf who just smiled.

"Glad you remember me. It took you a while to notice, Surge", Leaf said.

"Heh, good to see you too".

"Whoa, you travelled with my brother?" Ash asked. "That's awesome! You should tell me about it sometime".

"Gladly", Leaf smiled.

"Come on, let's get you guys on the boat!" Surge said.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash found himself relaxing in the indoor pool of the SS Anne. The outdoor pool was way to crowded and there were only a few people indoors, so the three had decided to relax here.

Thanks to Lt. Surge however, the group was able to make it onto the boat by cutting the line. They were able to get in because they had the "special permission" from the Gym Leader. Of course, some people hadn't been happy about this, but right now that didn't matter.

"Aahhhh...", Ash sighed, relaxed by the warm water in the cool room. He was wearing nothing but his blue swim trunks. Pikachu was next to him on a floatie. The mouse had somehow found a pair of orange sunglasses lying around and immediatly had taken them without hesitation.

The rest of Ash's Pokemon were hanging out by the pool. Gible and Bulbasaur splashed around in the water, Infernape and Pidgeot stood near the wall chatting and Heracross was laying down on his stomach on a towel.

"Pikaaa...", Pikachu agreed with his trainer putting his arms behind his head and relaxing his back on the floatie.

He adjusted his sunglasses when he heard someone coming, but slid them back when it was just Leaf and Crystal.

Speaking of which, Ash noticed them and his cheeks immediatly burned a deep shade of crimson. Leaf and Crystal were both in their respective swimwear. Leaf had taken her hat off and instead of her usual clotes, she was wearing matching baby blue bikini from top to bottom. The attire showed off her big curves, making them look tight.

Crystal was no different. She was wearing a matching purple bikini that also showed off her curves. Both girls looked tight in their clothes that made their curves pop out.

 _Oh dear Arceus, holy SHIT! They both look so hot wearing that! Oh God, what am I saying?_ Ash thought.

 _You know exactly what you're saying,_ a new voice said in his head.

 _Huh? What? Where did you come from?_

 _That doesn't matter. You know you like them._

 _Stop talking! They're my friends. I don't think of them like that._

 _Oh but you do and you know it._

 _No I don't. That's not tru-_

 _You KNOW you're getting aroused. You know you want in._

 _No, what?_

 _They look sexy, don't they? Take a good look at them._

 _Stop! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR STUPID MOU-_

"Ash, are you okay?"

"Huh, wha-ACK!" Ash suddenly shouted as he slipped and fell face forward in the water. Leaf burst out laughing while Crystal looked bewildered. What the hell? Pikachu lifted his shades and saw what Ash had done. He knew what the boy was thinking, yet he decided not to bother him about it. He would have to make his move on his own. Pikachu shook his head and slid his shades over his eyes, then put his head back and relaxed.

Ash came up again, sputtering and spitting out the water that had gone in.

"Ash, are you okay? You like zoned out there and then you nearly died when I asked you?!" Leaf said, still smiling. Shit, why did he always do that?

"Yeah, yeah-I'm fine", Ash said, then muttered "I think", under his breath. The girls didn't hear him.

"This is nice. It's good that we finally got on the boat in time and now we can just sit back and relax all day", Crystal said, stretching herself out. This proved unfortunate for Ash, because as soon as she did that, he was able to get a good view of her curves even more.

"Meep!" Ash muttered and blushed again. _Oh my Arceus, SHE'S SO FREAKIN HOT! Both of them! Why did I ever agree to let them come?!_

He decided to change the topic, hoping to distract himself from the sexy females. "Uh, so where's the rest of your Pokemon guys?"

"Oh, that's right! We never told you what Pokemon we have!" Leaf exclaimed. "I have Venusaur, Unfezant, Vaporeon, Ninetales, Jigglypuff and Nidoqueen. They're all in their Poke Balls in our room".

"I have Meganium, Xatu, Hitmonchan, Smoochum, Marowak, and Quagsire in their Poke Balls as well", Crystal said smiling.

"Wow, nice team you guys got there", Ash whistled.

"Thanks, but they're not as high leveled as your Pokemon. Me and Crystal just fill up the PokeDex, not take part in battles that much", Leaf said.

"Yeah, but still we should battle sometime", Ash said.

"Fine, sometime".

The three then relaxed themselves and enjoyed their pooltime while Ash closed his eyes and tried to avert his gaze from the girls.

* * *

Later that night, Ash stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He was wearing his sleepwear with consisted of a black shirt and green shorts. He had just finished brushing his teeth, and was now gazing at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Damn, I need to trim my hair_. His hair was slightly more spiky than it should have been. Oh well, that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting some shut eye. The room they had was very luxurious with three beds so it was less awkward.

Ash exited the bathroom and shut the door behind. He looked around and saw that Leaf was already in her sleepwear with consisted of a white tank top and blue shorts that barely went over her rear.

Crystal was wearing something less revealing, which was a pink shirt over white shorts. She was busy checking out the map for Sinnoh, marking the locations they needed to go while Leaf lazily surfed the channels on the TV. Ash looked around and saw that Pikachu was making himself a comfy bed on the couch by using the couch's pillows and an extra bathroom towel as a blanket.

"Took you long enough", Leaf grinned as Ash flopped down on his bed, which was conveniently in the middle of the room. "And they say us women take forever to get ready".

"Oh shut up", Ash said rolling his eyes. Actually, he was ready a long time ago. The only reason he took so long was because he was admiring and flexing his muscles, which were on the average level, while looking at the mirror.

Of course, he couldn't tell Leaf that. She'd never let him hear the end of it. She probably would tease him as much as she teased Blue and Ash knew that man was already sour.

"*sigh* I'm gonna take a walk", Crystal said getting up.

"Where you going?" Leaf asked her, raising a brow. Crystal opened the door, and answered without looking at her. "I told you. Taking a walk around the boat. I need some fresh air".

And with that, Crystal exited the room, closing the door behind her. Now, it was just Ash and Leaf in the room. Pikachu had fallen asleep a few minutes, and the mouse was KNOCKED out. Literally. It amazed Ash how his Pokemon could stay up all day fighting wild Pokemon, and get tired in five minutes after eating dinner. No wonder Pikachu was slightly chubby. ( **A/N: Yes, Chubbychu for the win!** ).

"There's nothing good even coming on", Leaf said mashing the channel change button on the TV remote. She groaned when the remote fell out of her hand. Ash nearly slackjawed when Leaf bent over and picked it up, which caused her rear to be shown.

 _Ah...shit_. Ash felt something hard and he looked down to see little Ash Jr. sprouting up. He placed his hand over his no no zone to cover the boner he had before Leaf got up and turned to him.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

 _I know what I want to do right now_. But of course, he shrugged. "I dunno".

She didn't know why, but this caused her to blush. Oh, she loved his cute face and whenever he gave an answer. And those muscles...while they weren't perfect, they certainly turned her on.

 _I so badly want to do it, but what will he think of me?_ Leaf thought in her head. _You know what? Fuck it, I'm going for it. Like they say, you should always face your problems._

"Hey Ash, mind getting me that tissue box over there?" Leaf asked, an idea popping into her head. It was now or never.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure". Ash turned around and reached for the box, grabbing it and turning around.

"Here you g-" Ash was suddenly cut off by Leaf slamming her lips onto his, leaving Ash stunned and drop the tissue box. He didn't know what to react. Hell, he didn't even know what just happened!

The kiss continued for another minute before Leaf pulled away, blushing madly.

"I'm sorry", she said looking away from Ash's shocked eyes. "I just-I just couldn't help it".

Whoa. Talk about a twist. _Did-did she just k-kiss me?! Leaf kissed me?!_

 _You're damn right she did. Now go and get it in._

"L-Leaf", Ash said after recovering from his shock. "What was that? You're two years older than me!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I just felt like it, okay? People do alot of crazy things when they're in love!" Leaf retorted. THAT left a realization for him.

"Wait, you're in love with me? YOU, in love, and that to with ME?!"

"Yes, I am! From the very moment we started our journey! P-please don't tell Crystal or anybody!" Leaf said, trying to hide her embarassment. It was then Ash decided to make his move. After all, no point in holding it back now.

"Leaf, in that case...I love you too", Ash said. Now it was Leaf's turn to be shocked. "Y-you do? Really?"

"Yeah, since we ran into each other. I just didn't admit it back then".

"Wait, so all this time when you zoned out, was it because...?"

"I was fantasizing about you? Yeah, I was".

"Oh, wow". Leaf didn't know what to feel. She had been thinking hard about confessing her feelings to Ash and here he was, telling her he felt the exact same way. Except that he felt even further than that feeling.

"Well, how about if I make your fantasies reality?"

That question shocked Ash. "Wha-are you sure? Are you ready? Look, I don't want to rush this. If you don't want to do this, then its okay!"

"But I do want this. Now you can't refuse, can you?" Leaf asked, with a sly smirk on her face.

 _Why that cheeky little-Mom's right. I am growing up._ Ash suddenly found himself grinning. "Then let's do it! Do you have any protection first?"

Leaf nodded and fished through her bag, then pulled out a bottle with several pills inside.

"I'll take the pill. We don't have a condom, so it'll be best if I took the pill".

"Alright, but where did you get that?" Ash asked, pointing to the bottle of pills.

Leaf shrugged. "Bought them just in case for moments like this, you know? Better safe, than sorry". With that, Leaf swallowed the pill, then put the container away. She then turned to Ash, who had an eager look on his face.

"Alright, here goes", she said before pulling off her tank top and her shorts. Ash's eagerness only grew when she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Her curves looked bigger than before, which aroused him.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. But at the same time, I'm also happy that I'm doing this._

Leaf then removed the rest of her clothes, revealing her naked body to Ash. His jaw dropped when he saw how dead drop gorgeous Leaf looked. Without anything on, Leaf's curves showed freely. Her boobs were pretty big, though not oversized and her ass was curved and smooth.

She was basically a godess right now.

"So, how do I look?" Leaf asked. Ash could only look at her in shock, then slowly nod his head.

"Amazing...", he whispered. Leaf giggled at this, then grabbed her breasts and shook them.

"Then, come and get some", she said seductively. Ash didn't need to be told twice, as he ripped his sleepwear off, revealing his naked body and long, stiff penis to her, turning her on.

"Oooh, it's so big", she said in awe.

"Yeah, thanks to you", Ash said.

"Me? Oh, I get it. Horny much?"

"Oh shut up and let's do this", Ash said grinning. This was it. No turning back now. Leaf smirked and beckoned for him to "come closer" with her finger. Ash got on the bed with her and kissed her right on the lips.

To both of them, it felt majestic. Leaf let Ash trail his hands over her body, feeling every smooth skin and curve of her body. His left hand grabbed her lower waist, while his right hand trailed up to her left breast and started caressing it, earning a moan from her.

"Oh, Ash...", Leaf moaned. Ash, loving the reaction he got out of Leaf, continued kissing her on the lips, his tongue wrestling with hers as they engaged in the infamous "french kiss". All the while Leaf moaned in between kisses.

"Damn, you're beautiful", Ash whispered in Leaf's ear. Leaf's hands went up and felt Ash's body, moving her hands along his skin and feeling his muscles. The small, energetic boy from summer camp had grown up into a manly, cooler teenager now.

Ash and Leaf continued kissing, their tongues swirling around each other under the lips pressed together. Ash then stopped kissing her lips, and trailed his mouth down her neck. Leaf moaned, and continued to say his name. She stroked his hair and pulled him in as he wrapped both arms around her lower waist, and pulled her in, his mouth now licking her breasts.

"Oh, yes! That feels good Ash!" Leaf moaned, pulling him in more. This was her first time and she had heard that this experience was the best thing in life.

And boy did that look like it now.

Ash sucked on her nipples, his tongue flicking them up and down like a switch. His hands caressed her lower waist, eventually moving down to her rear where he gave it a tight squeeze, earning a low gasp from her.

"Ohhhh...".

Ash placed Leaf's right breast in his mouth, while he used one hand to massage her left breast. Leaf kept moaning his name as Ash continued giving her breasts more pleasure.

He then squeezed Leaf's breast with his hand, and sucked her other one like a pacifier. Eventually, he felt something warm and sticky on his face and stopped what he was doing to open his eyes and saw that it was some white liquid coming out of Leaf's nipples.

"You want some milk?" Leaf teased, playing with her breast.

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed, putting his mouth back where it was, only this time he sucked on her breast harder and faster. His hand moved around, squeezing the other breast like a plush ball, earning more moans from Leaf.

"Ohhh, Ash! Yes!" Leaf exclaimed, pulling him in even more. She kept his head in place as he continued to give her boobs pleasure, with the cum dripping onto the bed sheets.

"Ohhh!"

Ash stopped sucking on Leaf's breast as more cum came out. He licked his lips and grinned at Leaf, who looked like she wanted more.

"That was nice. Let's do it again", Ash said going to lick her breast again, only to be stopped.

"Wait. Let's try something else", Leaf said. Ash shrugged and allowed her to get off the bed and onto her knees.

"Now it's my turn. Relax", Leaf said, smirking at him. Ash nodded and watched as Leaf suddenly put her mouth on his member, then beginning to lick it. Ash felt a tingly feeling inside that made him let out a low moan. Whoa, this felt good.

Leaf then used her hands to stroke it, making him even more stiff. Ash could only watch as the older girl moved her hands up and down and licking it with her tongue skillfully.

 _It's almost like she has experience with this even though it's her first time! Holy shit!_

 _See, I told you._

 _Alright, alright I get it. Now shut up and let me enjoy this moment!_

"Ohh, Leaf that feels so good...", Ash moaned. The feeling inside only grew as Leaf's strokes became faster.

"Alright, now let's do this", Leaf said.

 _Hot damn!_ Ash thought as Leaf put her mouth on his dick and began to blow him. The feeling was growing and Ash started to moan even more. Leaf kept bobbing her head, taking in his member and adding some strokes to it with her hands.

 _Oh my Arceus, this feels so good! I'm glad I told him the truth!_ Leaf thought as the feeling of blowing Ash pleased her.

"Ooh, Leaf! Keep going! Faster!" Ash exclaimed, encouraging her to bob her head faster, taking in his dick even more. She began to use both her hands to stroke him along, as she felt the familiar cum starting to cum out.

"That tastes good!" Leaf said, stopping for some air before continuing, blowing Ash more as the cum was spread all around his member. Oh how she loved the sweet taste of the liquid that was coming out right now.

Leaf stiffled a gasp as Ash grabbed her head and pushed her down even more, encouraging her to go even more faster which she happily obliged. He moaned even louder as Leaf literally deep-throated his dick. The feeling was growing and was nearing the finish line.

"Leaf, I'm gonna-" Ash coudn't finish his sentence as he came, the cum going inside Leaf's mouth, which she liked. She looked up at him, white liquid all over her face now.

"That was tasty. Think you can go for more?" Leaf teased. Ash recovered and smirked. "Sure, but this time I take control".

"Huh?" Before Leaf could say anything, Ash picked her up and laid her out on the bed, flat on her stomach. Realizing what he was about to do, Leaf looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You can do it. Go for it and don't hold back".

"I got'cha", Ash said winking at her. He then grabbed her waist and prepared to insert his member into her soaked vagina.

"Oooh...", Leaf let out a soft moan as Ash slowly entered her, prompting a feeling of pleasure to ring inside her. Then, Ash began to slowly move back and forth, grinding against Leaf. He held her curved hips firmly as he thrusted faster and faster, earning an erotic moan from Leaf everytime.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Keep going! Uhhh! Faster Ash, faster!" Leaf exclaimed. Ash pulled her in closer and began to thrust faster, his hips going back and forth along with Leaf. Cum started drip out again as Ash continued the thrusting, much to the pleasure of Leaf.

"Ohhh, this feels good!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf could barely agree with him as she was busy moaning loudly. Each thrust turned her on and made her horny than ever.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Keep it going Ash! This feels amazing! Yessss!" Leaf now shouted. Ash snaked his hands up and grabbed both of Leaf's breasts and squeezed them, making her moan even louder.

"UUHHHHH!" she screamed as pleasure began to sound throughout her body. Ash increased his thrusts and went faster, letting out a fierce cry of his own. With each thrust, he squeezed Leaf's breasts harder, earning a louder moan from her.

"Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh, yes!" Leaf shouted. She had to grab the edge of the bed to keep steady. Ash pulled her in closer until both their bodies were grinding each other simultaneously.

"Ash...I'm-I'm close, uhh!" Leaf exclaimed. This encouraged Ash to go faster, thrusting in harder than ever making Leaf scream his name.

"Uhhh...OHHHHH!" Leaf shouted as she climaxed, her cum spraying on the bed. This was the greatest feeling ever in the world. She had never felt this way before, but she loved in.

Leaf collapsed forward in exhaustion, Ash on top of her still holding her by the waist. His manhood was still inside her flower as well.

"That...was the best! Thank you, Ash", Leaf panted. Ash sighed, relieved at the feeling in him.

"No, thank you Leaf for giving me this opportunity. This was the most fun I've had in a while!" Ash exclaimed resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's a good thing Pikachu's asleep, otherwise that would have been awkward as hell", Leaf said, looking over to where the mouse was sleeping. Apparently, all the moaning and shouting hadn't deterred him at all as he was still in the same position as before.

"I don't know about you, but I'm still up for this. Are you?" Ash asked. Leaf snorted.

"Of course I am. What, you thought just because this was our first time that I'd give up so easily?"

"No, not really", Ash chuckled. "Well, let's do this again. I want that relief feeling again".

But before they could do anything, the door suddenly opened and in walked Crystal.

"Hey guys, what's going on-OH MY ARCEUS!"

Ash and Leaf had horrified looks on their faces as Crystal stared at their naked 69 position. Crap, they had forgotten all about her!

She barely had time to register what was going on. "Wha-wha...?" Crystal rubbed her eyes to make sure it was a dream, but no avail.

"Um...hey Crystal", Ash sheepishly said. Leaf gulped and said "hi" as well.

Crystal just stared at them. "What the hell...?"

"Before you panic..." Leaf said. "Let me just say that we couldn't help it. It was love's spell".

"But-but you're older than him! How-?" Crystal was cut off by Ash.

"Look, me and Leaf just have a thing for each other! It couldn't be helped, I'm sorry!" Ash exclaimed. They didn't know how their friend would react to such a thing. She'd probably be pissed and tell them to go do it elsewhere, or she probably would bring out Xatu and fly back to Vermilion City as fast as possible.

However, what came out of Crystal's mouth shocked the two: "If you guys don't mind...then can I join in the fun?"

Ash and Leaf slackjawed and looked at each other. "Huh?"

Crystal nodded. "I feel the same way about you two. And seeing you guys like this just makes me all weird inside. That's why I wish to join you guys, if it's alright".

Ash and Leaf looked at each other, pondering for a moment before looking back at Crystal and nodding.

"Come on in". "Join the fun".

Crystal smiled and stripped off her clothes, revealing her naked body to the two. Ash slackjawed while Leaf bit her lip.

 _Wow, she's pretty!_ Leaf thought.

Crystal walked over and immediatly began to kiss Ash sensually on the lips. Ash returned the kiss and hooked his hands around Crystal's waist, pulling her in. He heard her moan from the kiss and started caressing her body.

Leaf sat back and watched, deciding to let Crystal have her turn. However, she wasn't about to do nothing. Leaf took her finger and began to pleasure herself at the sight by inserting it in and out of her soaked flower.

Both girls were moaning now. Ash roamed Crystal's body, then grabbed her by the legs suddenly, lifting her up. Crystal was surprised by this, but decided not to question it and hooked her arms around his neck. He kissed her once more, before laying her out on the bed, them climbing on top of her where he kissed her even more, making her even more aroused.

By now, Leaf was beginning to get more wet as she masturbated to the scene in front of her.

Ash meanwhile had started licking Crystal's boobs and sucking on them, earning a few moans from Crystal.

"Crystal, you're beautiful", Ash said.

"Thank you", Crystal said, smiling. She allowed Ash to caress her chest, then dive into it with his mouth. Crystal moaned as she felt Ash's tongue slide around her breasts and making them wet.

"Ash...please. Give it to me already", Crystal moaned. Ash knew she was asking for his dick. Well, he would gladly give it to her.

"Uhhhh..." Crystal moaned as Ash inserted his manhood inside her. Leaf also moaned as she felt herself getting to the nearing point.

Ash started to thrust into Crystal, pinning her down on her back. She arched her back and moaned in pleasure at each thrust, calling out Ash's name and telling him to go faster.

"Ah! Yes...yes...yes...yes...yes! Oh, this feels so good! Take me!" Crystal moaned between each thrust. She begged him to go faster, which he happiy did. Crystal was now nearly screaming.

Leaf bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as she plunged her fingers faster in her pussy. She was nearing her second orgasm of the night.

"AAHHH!" Crystal shouted as she felt the feeling getting closer. Suddenly, Ash stopped thrusting and exited out of Crystal, who looked at him with confusion.

"Why did you stop?! I was getting there!" she exclaimed.

"Here, do this", Ash said, lying down on his back and moving Crystal on top of him. Crys knew what he meant and smirked.

"Alright. Here we go". Leaf watched with interest as Crystal began riding Ash, moaning as he held her hips firmly. She had just orgasmed and already she was starting to get horny by watching this.

An idea suddenly went up in her head as she ignored the need to masturbate and stalked over to Crystal. Ash noticed her but didn't say anything and continued to thrust upwards in the moaning Crystal.

"Ash, what are you looking a-OH!" Crystal gasped as Leaf suddenly wrapped her arms around Crystal and squeezed her breasts. Crystal barely had time to see it was Leaf who was kissing her before Ash pulled her down and thrust faster than ever.

That, combined with Leaf's kissing and squeezing her boobs, Crystal was screaming their names loud as hell.

"AAHHHHH! ASH, YES, YES ,YES! LEAF, KEEP GOIN-AH! ASH, LEAF, YESSSSS! UHHHHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed as her orgasm sprayed cum everywhere on the bed. She panted as she leaned into Ash's arms and kissed him.

"Ah...thank you Ash. That felt so good. You too, Leaf".

Leaf just smiled at Crystal, before pointing at herself. "Um, hello? You guys still up for a final round?" Ash and Crystal looked at each other. Leaf had been left out. It was only fair if she got her share to.

"Gladly. Crys, mind helping out here?" Ash said.

"Not at all. Let's help Leaf out here", Crys replied with a seductive smirk that Leaf countered with her own. Ash moved in front of Leaf and lowered her down on her back, where Crystal was lying bellow her. She grabbed Leaf by the waist and nodded to Ash, who held Leaf's rear and inserted his dick.

"Ready?" Ash asked. Leaf smiled. "Give me all you got. Both of you".

With that, Ash began to thrust into Leaf's horny pussy while Crystal massaged her breasts and locked lips with her. Leaf moaned through the kiss and begged for the two to go faster.

"AH, YES!" Leaf shouted as Ash thrust faster. Crystal stopped kissing her and focused on kissing Leaf's neck while squeezing her breasts as hard as she could. Leaf moaned with every thrust and begged for more speed, her hips banging against Ash.

Leaf's moans got louder and louder as Crystal roughly kissed her by the neck and Ash's thrust got faster.

"Guys, I'm close! Don't hold back, just GOOOO! AHHHHH!" Leaf shouted. She screamed one more time as Ash gave one final thrust and Crys gave a last squeeze before Leaf's pussy exploded in a white, mess of hot cum. The bed by now was soaked and dripping on the sides with cum.

The three panted and took a moment to relax themselves.

"That...was amazing", Leaf said finally after catching her breath. "Thanks guys, you're the best".

"I could say the same", Crystal said.

"Well, I'm beat. I don't know about you guys, but I'm about to fall asleep right here", Ash said.

"Agreed", Leaf and Crystal both replied at the same time and looked at each other giggling.

After the experience, they were all sweating like crazy. Luckily, the AC in the room was amazing and as soon as they relaxed themselves, they were already feeling cool.

"Good night everyone. We have a big day tommorow", Ash said as he flopped down in the middle of his bed. Leaf lay down next to him, snuggling under his right arm.

"Can we sleep with you? I'm too tired and lazy to use my own bed".

"Wow, never heard that one before but sure. How about you Crys?" Ash laughed.

"Same here. I can't even move my feet".

"Well, let's get some shut eye. Tommorow is a big day and we need to have enough energy for that", Leaf said.

"You're right about that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, then stop talking and go to sleep! The sooner we close our eyes and stop talking, the sooner we fall asleep", Crystal said turning around to toss her clothes into the pile that Ash and Leaf made. "Next thing you know, your all droopy and tired next morning".

Crystal didn't get an answer and turned around to see Ash and Leaf already asleep. She sighed. Of course they were the first to fall asleep.

She sighed and fell asleep with Ash's other arm draped around her. This was one hell of a night.

And their journey was just beginning.

* * *

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **Annnnd first lemon down! How many of you guessed a lemon here because of the title of the chapter? If you didn't like it, then please don't flame me! It was my first lemon after all, so I'm only a beginner at this! Also, it turns out Ash's old friend is none other than Pidgeot! And Blue makes his first appearance in the story with his own Pidgeot. I just thought it would be cool to add him there.**

 **Due to the amount of reviews I received last chapter, the harem list has been altered! If some of the ones you suggested aren't listed here, please don't get mad because that means that either I didn't want to put them in here or I'm still trying to plan out where to put them. The girls so far are:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **As you can see, we've got four more girls added to the roster. There are actually alot that are not listed above, and most of them I'm planning still.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, time for the reviews!**

 **SceptileDragon22: Anabel? I'm considering it since alot of people like that shipping. I like Anabel too, but I need to find a place to put her in the story. Don't worry, I haven't even gotten to Hoenn yet, so if Anabel would be in here, then she wouldn't be appearing anytime soon. I'm working on it though.**

 **Tokipelto: Actually, this story will have ALOT of girls. But it's not going to be like every chapter where Ash meets someone and...yeah. I am adding alot of girls, but those are just little bits to the actual plot of the story. Believe me, its not going to stall the fic at all.**

 **darkmachines: Well, you guessed right! Though, I don't know about Primeape. Forgive me, but I don't know a whole lot about the earlier episodes of the anime. I know Ash had a Primeape, but I don't know if he released it or still has it. Please tell me in your review.**

 **TravelingMan93: Thanks! I know how you feel about the betrayal fics. They're seriously overused and the plot is so obvious! Of course, there are a few betrayal fics which aren't half bad, but still. And about Misty, I know how people tend to hate on her because of how she treats Ash and everone else. This story takes place a few years after the current season of the anime, where everyone has grown up and matured. Believe me, I've worked on Misty's character as well as a bunch of other characters as well. She won't have that same bitchy attitude and will be alot more mature, but she still will get angry though not as much.**

 **midnightrebellion86: Thanks for the suggestions! That was alot, I chose at least have of those. A few others I'm still planning for, but keep them coming if you want!**

 **Next chapter, the gang reaches Canalave City and starts their trek to Twinleaf Town. And along the way, we get to meet a MAJOR character in the story who will be Ash's main rival! Anyone wanna guess who the mystery person will be?**

 **R &R please!**


	4. The Rogue Trainer: A New Rivalry

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

 **Disclaimer: Everyone wants to wish for something right? Well, I wish I owned Pokemon instead of Nintendo and GameFreak.**

* * *

 _ **-The next morning-**_

Ash yawned as he woke up from his sleep, stretching both his arms out and opening his eyes. Ah, that was one hell of a good night's sleep! When was the last time he had such a peaceful, relaxing nap?

Ash felt something move and looked both ways, seeing Leaf and Crystal still asleep in his arms. The three were huddled close together, all naked. Ash blushed, remembering what had happened last night. Damn, who knew he'd score with two hot girls that night.

"Pika", a voice snapped his out of his thoughts. Ash turned around and nearly panicked when he saw Pikachu looking at him. Oh shit, he didn't have any clothes on and there were two naked females in bed with him and now his Pokemon was staring at the sight.

"Uh, Pikachu?! Why are you up so early?!" Ash could barely hide the panic in his voice. The mouse just smirked and pointed to the clock in the room. Ash's eyes nearly popped out when he saw it was nearly ten in the morning. Had he really been asleep for that long?

"Pikapi! Chaa...", Pikachu said. The mouse had a grin on his face as he looked at his embarassed trainer fidelling with the blanket. Ash glared at him.

"I know what you're thinking, don't you dare". Pikachu's grin only widened hearing this. Oh, he was so never going to let his trainer hear the end of it. Ash just grumbled and tried to get out of bed without waking the girls.

Wait. They needed to wake up anyway and it was already late. Ash shook Leaf and Crystal, snapping them out of their sleep. "Yo, sleeping beauties. It's time to wake up".

"Uh...what?" Leaf said, then realized she was lying naked in bed with Ash. "Oh yeah, last night. I remember".

"That was the best night of my life. I had alot of fun, what about you guys?" Crystal said. Ash and Leaf agreed with her. What happened last night would forever remain in their heads. It was the beginning of their threesome relationship after all.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, interupting the three. Leaf and Crystal immediatly turned red and hid their naked skin under the white blanket while Ash sighed.

"Damn it Pikachu. You always have to be a killjoy, don't you?"

"Cha!" Pikachu replied with a mischievous smile. He then walked towards Ash's bag and shuffled through it, then took out a Poffin out of a bag and popped it into his mouth. He then walked over to the other side of the room and turned his back on the trainers, giving them some space.

Crystal sighed and got out of bed, her exposed curves bouncing slightly as she stepped onto the warm carpet of the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower. If you guys want, you can join me".

"Not a bad idea! I'll come. What about you, Ash?" Leaf said. Ash blushed and his heart skipped a beat. _Oh boy, now I get to take a shower with them? I'm so lucky!_

"Yeah, let's go!" Ash eagerly exclaimed, hopping out of the bed. Leaf and Crystal giggled and went inside the bathroom, making sure to sway their hips at Ash.

 _Thank you Arceus!_ Ash thought as he walked in the room after them, closing the door behind him. Pikachu waited for a moment before turning around and flopping down on the couch, fiddeling with the TV remote and turning it on. He flipped over to the news channel and saw that a broadcast of Alola was currently showing.

Pikachu sighed. He knew all about the sexual relationship Ash, Leaf and Crystal had. He had seen it all last night. Well, not all. When he woke up to the sound of Leaf moaning last night, he had immediatly pulled the covers over his head, obscuring his vision but not his hearing. He had just pretended to be asleep so the three could have their fun.

And now that they didn't have to be afraid anymore, Pikachu knew that the three would now be acting all lovely and seducing around each other.

He was right when he heard the sound of moans and pleas coming from inside the bathroom.

* * *

Soon after, the boat was slowing down as it neared the harbor. Ash looked over the railing as Canalave City came into view. Oh, how he missed this place. It was one of the most peaceful and relaxing destinations ever. That, and he knew a certain aura trainer living on the island nearby.

"We're here!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf and Crystal stood beside him and awed at the view of the city. It seemed so lovely and calm. There weren't that many people around also, which was good.

What captured everyone's eyes though, was the large bridge that stood over the water in the middle of the city, dividing it into two.

"This place is so beautiful!" Crystal exclaimed. Ash chuckled. "Yep. And there's also a library here so we can hang out there and relax for a while".

"I can't wait to explore this place. Ash, you weren't kidding when you said 'quiet town'. This place is so tranquil!" Leaf gushed. She couldn't wait to land and start her shopping spree.

The boat soon docked at the harbor, coming to a slow stop. Ash only grew even more excited as he was literally a few inches away from the city.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE HAVE NOW REACHED CANALAVE CITY! AT THIS TIME, PLEASE EXIT THE BOAT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! I REPEAT, PLEASE EXIT THE BOAT IN AN ORDERELY FASHION!"

Ash wasted no time bolting for the exit, which had opened. Leaf and Crystal shouted for him to wait up, but he paid no attention and kept running down the path until he touched the ground of Canalave.

"Finally! It feels so good to be back here, right buddy?" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu let out an energetic cry of agreement. Leaf and Crystal came up to him, panting and out of breath.

"Damn it, Ash! Why do you always run off like that?!" Crystal exclaimed, grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"I haven't been this tired since last night!" Leaf panted. Crystal stopped shaking Ash, leaving him dazed from the momentum. Pikachu had leapt off his shoulder as soon as he saw Crystal running towards him, so he was alright.

"I'm sorry! I just got excited, believe me!" Ash pleaded, trying to calm down his frustrated girlfriends. Leaf and Crystal both sighed, knowing how Ash let his overjoyed nature get the better of him and forgave him.

"Now, where's this library you were talking about? I'd like to know some knowledge about this place!" Leaf said.

"It's right this way! Follow me!" Ash said. He lead the way and walked ahead where the bridge was. Leaf and Crystal followed, excited and chatting about their plans in the foreign region.

Soon, the three came to a stop at a large brown building right near the bridge, which they hadn't crossed yet. In big bold letters above the entrance read **"CANALAVE LIBRARY".**

"Well, here we are", Ash spoke. He smiled at the building in front of him. "Let's go inside and take a rest".

The three went inside and walked around a bit, then went upstairs and sat down at a round table and relaxed from the overseas journey.

"Ah, haven't been here in a while. Feels good to be back", Ash said, putting both arms behind his head. Crystal sat on the seat across him and took out the map. She immediatly pointed out the locations that were circled in red.

"So, these places are where the gyms are, right? So, our first stop is here, Canalave City, where we are right now. There's also a gym here, right?"

"Right, but the leader isn't here right now", Ash said. "Man, what a bummer. I couldn't wait to battle Byron again and then I find that he's training on Iron Island for the next two weeks!"

"Right", Crystal nodded. "And you said you don't want to go to Iron Island just yet because you want to go to Twinleaf Town first and meet up with Dawn".

"Right".

"After that, we go to Jubilife City and that's where we start shopping, a _s you promised_ ".

"Ugh, yeah", Ash said and muttered "unfortunatly" under his breath.

Crystal smiled. "Thanks babe. And then we go to the first gym which is in Oreburgh, right?"

"Yup".

"And then the other gyms are in Eterna, Veilstone, Hearthome, Pastoria, Snowpoint and Sunnyshore-"

"Crys, Crys! We went over this like a million times on the boat! Chill out!" Ash chuckled. Crystal blushed. "Sorry babe".

"And when did you start calling me babe? Not that I'm complaining".

"Oh, you know since our little 'party' last night, I thought it would be fitting", Crystal explained. "Besides, Leaf calls you that also".

"Yeah, I guess", Ash chuckled. "I like it though. It's really hot. Speaking of Leaf, where is she?"

"Right here, my good man!" Leaf exclaimed, popping out from behind a shelf that was behind Ash, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Arceus, don't do that again!" Ash exclaimed, putting his hand to his chest. Leaf just giggled. "Sorry, can't help it if you're such a pansy".

Ash grumbled something incoherent under his breath. He had two girlfriends, one which was kind hearted and supported him in every way (save for her bossy attitude), and another who was extremely sexy but loved to pick on him. Talk about polar opposite.

"Anyway", Leaf said sitting down at the table. "I just found this book which talks about Sinnoh's origins and whatnot. It looks really interesting".

"Oh, you should read that", Ash said. "There's alot of crazy shit about this place, some you won't even believe".

"Yeah, I can see that", Leaf said. "When do we leave for Twinleaf?"

"In about a fifteen minutes. Let's rest up here and then we can go", Crystal said. Ash and Leaf agreed and the three spent the rest of the time relaxing and discussing their plans.

* * *

Soon, the three were walking on the bridge in the middle of the city. It was wide and not crowded, which was the best part.

"Did you guys know there have been rumors of spiritual Pokemon inhabiting those two isolated islands near here?" Leaf said.

"You mean the ones that are far off the side to Iron Island? What were their names again?" Ash said.

"Full Moon and New Moon Island. Is that what you're talking about?" Crystal said.

"Yeah, them! Hey, how'd you know?"

"I've got better knowledge", Crystal smirked. Leaf snorted.

"Whatever. Anyway, there are rumors of two Pokemon inhabiting each island".

"Really? That sounds cool!" Ash exclaimed. "Maybe we can all go see for ourselves when we come back here".

"That would be nice. I'd have some nice pictures to bring back to Johto", Crystal said. "Lyra will be so jealous".

Suddenly, the trio heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Before any of them could do anything, a huge force collided with Ash, sending him down on his rear.

"Ow!" he heard in front of him. The person, who had crashed into Ash, stood up and glared at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Can't you see anything? That's it, I'm SO fining you!"

"Now, who do you thi-BARRY?!" Ash exclaimed. The person in front of him blinked and said, "Ash?"

"Barry! Oh man, it's been so long!" Ash exclaimed. He knew there was only one person who would be blind and impatient and always talk about fining people.

"I'll say! What are you doing back in Sinnoh?" Barry asked. He hadn't changed that much, except for the fact that his orange striped shirt was now long sleeved, unlike before ( **A/N: His Platinum clothes** ).

"Um, Ash? Who is he?" Leaf asked. It was then Barry noticed the two females behind his friend.

"Huh? Who are they?"

"Right. Guys, this is Barry. He's my hot-headed friend who I met with sometimes during my travels in Sinnoh".

"WHO are you calling hot-headed?!"

"Riiight. And Barry, this is Leaf and that's Crystal, my two old friends from Kanto and Johto. We're travelling together".

"Oh okay-wait travelling?!"

"That's right", Crystal said. "Ash is going through all the regions and aiming to conquer each league, starting from Sinnoh. And we're travelling with him".

"Oh, wow. That's cool! Hey, where you going now?" Barry asked.

"Twinleaf Town. We're going to ask Dawn if she wants to come with us", Ash said. He really wanted to pay his friend a visit.

"That's nice. Say, how about a battle? I want to see how strong you got!"

"Alright, let's go!" Ash exclaimed. He was about to send Pikachu when Barry suddenly facepalmed.

"Ah, shoot! I just remembered I have an errand to run! Looks like we won't be battling right now!"

Barry then smirked. "But next time we meet, you'll have to battle me! That's an order!" Ash laughed and agreed.

The trio then said their farewells to Barry and departed. As they walked, Crystal suddenly said:

"He seems nice".

"Trust me, that guy is probably always high on sugar or something. But he's still a good friend".

* * *

 _ **-Route 202-**_

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as his metal coated tail smashed into the wild Starly, knocking it out immediatly.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash called out. Leaf and Crystal also complimented the mouse. Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulder and then lead the way again.

The trio had left Canalave City a while ago and were now walking on Route 202, on the way to Twinleaf Town. It was actually beneficial because they had encountered lots of wild Pokemon which was great training. Not to mention the other trainers roaming around here.

"Hey you", a boy with a blue hat came up to the group and pointed at Ash. "Battle me".

Ash could tell by looks that this was a youngster and knew that this battle would be his.

"I accept. Let's go!" Ash exclaimed. The youngster nodded and threw a Poke Ball. "Go, Pinsir!"

A large brown stagbeetle with sharp claws came out of the capsule and glared menacingly at Ash. The latter knew that this Pinsir was strong, but not as strong as him. He knw Pikachu could easily defeat it, but he wanted to give his other Pokemon a chance.

And luckily, he knew which one to use.

"Go, Infernape! Time to shine!" Ash exclaimed, throwing a Poke Ball and letting out one of his most beloved Pokemon.

"Nape!" Infernape did a backflip and grinned at the enemy Pinsir. A Bug type, huh? This battle would be easy!

"Your move", Ash told the boy. The youngster didn't even hesistate to call out the first command.

"Pinsir, Fury Attack!"

"Dig!"

Pinsir darted towards Infernape with his claws sharpened and ready to slash the other Pokemon. But before it could reach him, Infernape backflipped away from the first swipe and punched a hole in the ground, then leapt in it.

Now that his opponent was invisible, Pinsir's eyes darted around the field, looking for any sign of the Flame Pokemon underground.

Ash smirked. This was too easy. "Come out and use Blaze Kick!"

Pinsir wheeled around as the ground behind him erupted and out jumped Infernape, who used his ablaze foot to spinkick the stagbeetle away.

"Pinsir!" the youngster called out. Despite the super effective attack, Pinsir was still able to stand. It must've gotten really lucky, Ash decided. Oh well, it was time for the luck to run out.

"Infernape, use Power Up Punch!" Ash called out. Infernape nodded and reared his arm back, gathering energy and strength, before lunging forward and slamming his fist into the Pinsir's gut.

Pinsir cried out as it was tossed back by the force and landed on the ground with a thud. Ash thought that was it, but the Pinsir got right back up and glared at Infernape.

"Pinsir, use Sand Attack!" Pinsir stomped it's foot, making some sand fly into Infernape's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Damn, that Bug type was strong as hell.

"Now use Crush Claw!" the youngster commanded. Pinsir lunged at Infernape with its beefy claws and prepared to cut it's opponent, but Infernape had incredible reflexes and was able to nimbly sidestep the attack.

By now the sand had cleared from his eyes, so Infernape was ready to fight again.

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Infernape grinned and opened his mouth as flames blasted out. Pinsir couldn't do anything, except let the inferno consume it and create an explosion in the field.

When the smoke cleared, Pinsir was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Good job!" Ash exclaimed giving Infernape a high five. Pikachu complimented the Pokemon as well and the Flame Pokemon found himself congratulated by Leaf and Crystal as well.

Ash returned Infernape and watched as the youngster thanked him and walked away.

"That was an awesome battle, Ash! You sure know how to make things interesting!" Leaf exclaimed. Ash chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks. That Pinsir was strong though, having survived Infernape's super effective attacks. Looks like we're going to need more training".

"And some more quality time", Crystal said in a seductive tone, making Ash blush. He hadn't forgotten about last night. Rather, he wanted to do it again.

"Oh, we will do it again. Right Ash?" Leaf said. Ash pulled them both in for a kiss.

"You got that right", he said. Both girls giggled whereas Pikachu sighed. When was his trainer such a womanizer?

* * *

"Here we are, Sandgem Town!" Ash exclaimed as the trio sooned reached a small town with a few houses and buildings. A large white building sat near the three. That was Professor Rowan's lab. He couldn't wait to see the look on the old professor's face when he showed up at his doorstep.

"That must be Professor Rowan's lab. I have to deliver this Hoppip to him", Crystal said. She was excited to meet the professor of a foreign region. Oak had told her alot about the other professors and their professions.

"Right. Let's go pay him a visit", Ash said. The three were about to walk over to the door when something caught Ash's eye. It was very subtle, but he managed to see a flash of red disappear around the corner of the lab.

"What was that?" Ash said pointing to the corner. Leaf and Crystal followed his gaze and were confused.

"What? I don't see anything", Leaf said.

"Me either", Crystal added. Pikachu agreed with the two. Ash shook his head. He knew he had seen something and knew he was going to check it out. After all, what was the harm in trying?

"I'm gonna go see what it was", Ash said. Leaf and Crystal followed him to the corner and turned around. Ash was right. There was something, or rather, _someone_ there.

Standing and looking at the building from the side was a guy that looked a few years older than Ash. He had long, red hair that dropped down to his shoulders and had icy cold grey eyes.

The trio was confused. Who was this guy and what was he doing? Before any of them could do anything, the guy cursed and shook his head.

"Hey, who are you?" Ash decided to speak up. The guy turned around and immediatly glared at him. Something was wrong. Something about the look he was giving told Ash he made a big mistake. The guy looked so lethal and unforgiving. It was actually kind of scary.

"Hey, piss off kid!" the guy exclaimed, walking towards Ash. "Mind your own business". He stood in front of Ash now, glaring into his shocked eyes. Ash then recovered.

"Hey, calm down. No need to be a prick about it". THAT was a bad thing to do, because the next thing he knew, the guy shoved Ash and knocked him down, still glaring at him.

"Let me say it again", the guy said, his tone colder than ever. "Mind your own dan business".

"H-hey!" Crystal exclaimed, intimidated by the man. "Who do you think you are? He was just asking you something!".

The guy glared at her, making her gulp. "Shut up. Nobody asked you, slut". Now that pissed off Ash. If there was anything that he hated, it was his friends getting insulted, let alone his dear girlfriends.

"Now wait just a moment here!" Ash exclaimed getting up and glaring at the guy. "Don't talk to her that way. I just asked a question, so stop acting like a jerk".

The guy stared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning away.

"Whatever", he said. "I don't have time for you weaklings. Get out of my sight or you'll be sorry".

Ash was not scared by this guy one bit. Okay maybe a little, but that didn't stop him from retorting. "Yeah right. Who are you calling a weakling, asshole?"

The guy turned around and sneered at him. "Really now? I'm calling YOU a weakling. It's obvious you're a weak trainer. You still have a Pikachu".

Now it was Pikachu's turn to growl. Who was this guy to insult him? Just because he hadn't evolved, didn't mean he was weak. Ash was equally mad as well.

"Oh yeah? Then how about a battle? One on one only! I'll use my Pikachu and you use your strongest Pokemon!"

The red-haired guy scoffed. "A battle? You think you could beat me, you little shit? Fine, if you want to embarass yourself then go right ahead".

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's show this guy who's boss!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu hopped down and growled at the guy. Speaking of which, the red-haired guy sighed and took out a Poke Ball and tossed it in the air.

"Feraligatr, you're up". The ball opened to reveal a large, bipedal looking crocodile who had large teeth and a large blue muscular body with red scales all over. Ash had seen a Feraligatr before, but never had he seen one that looked so...hostile as this one.

Feraligatr just growled at Pikachu, ready to pound the little mouse unconscious. Pikachu had the type advantage, but that didn't mean anything.

The guy waved his hand. "Your move. Hurry up, I don't have all day".

Ash fought back a growl, then threw the first command. "Thunderbolt!". He wasn't going to take any chances and was going to be as ruthless as he could to teach this guy a lesson. Who did he think he was insulting his Pokemon and friends like that?

Pikachu unleashed a strong bolt of electricity at his opponent, who didn't do anything but glared at the attack. The guy just stood there with a stoic expression, not even bothering to tell his Pokemon to dodge.

Thunderbolt struck Feraligatr head on, but all the Water type did was let out another growl as he shook the attack off like it was nothing.

Ash, Leaf, Crystal and Pikachu were shocked. How did that Feraligatr just take Pikachu's Thunderbolt like nothing? If anything, it should have been knocked out by now!

"You're pathetic. Feraligatr, it's your turn. Use Curse".

A black aura surrounded Feraligatr, powering it up. Ash gulped when he saw that Feraligatr looked even more frightening.

"Pikachu, don't be scared! Use the Quick Attack and Iron Tail combo!"

Pikachu smirked and rushed towards the Big Jaw Pokemon, leaving a white trail behind as he zoomed forward and lashed out with his glowing tail and slammed it down on the Pokemon.

Or he would have of Feraligatr hadn't grabbed him by the tail and slammed him down.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Ash called out.

"It's no use. Feraligatr, use Thrash". Feraligatr suddenly had a red aura surround him and let out a savage growl, before slamming his fist onto the mouse and throwing him into the wall.

Before Pikachu could do anything, Feraligatr rapidly punched and kicked him multiple times and threw him around. Ash could do nothing, but watch as his partner was tossed around with bruises growing and shouting pained cries.

"Raaalll!" Feraligatr growled as he slammed Pikachu down, then kicked him towards Ash. Pikachu skidded a few feet in front of Ash and struggled to get up. Thrash, powered up by Curse, was a force to be reckoned with and had taken alot of his strength away.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. Leaf and Crystal had their hands over their mouth. They had never seen someone use such a technique. The sight of Pikachu getting beaten like that had made them extremely concerned.

"Hmph! It's still up. Feraligatr, you fool. You should have knocked it out!" the guy growled at his Pokemon. Feraligatr gave his trainer an apologetic look and growled at Pikachu. It was not going to let this puny mouse make him look weak. Feraligatr blasted an Ice Beam out of his mouth, hitting Pikachu head on and knocking the mouse out clean.

"No!" Ash exclaimed kneeling down and picking up his partner. Leaf and Crystal both knelt down with him and helped Ash up. Leaf glared at the guy.

"You bitch! How could you be so cruel? I have never seen a trainer so heartless!"

"Shut up. I don't have time for games. Get out of my sight before Feraligatr puts you all in a body bag". Said Pokemon growled and took a step closer.

"Guys, let's go. I don't want to see his face any longer", Ash said. The guy glared back at him, then noticed something on the ground. A card. HIS card.

"Hey, that's my trainer card!" the guy exclaimed and made a grab for it. Just before he got to it, Ash glanced down and got a glimpse of the name scribed on the card:

Silver.

The guy picked his card up and turned around, stalking off with his Feraligatr into the shadows. Ash walked out of the corner, Leaf and Crystal following him.

"Let's head to a Pokemon Center quickly!" Crystal exclaimed. Ash nodded. He sure felt sore after that loss. That Feraligatr crushed his most powerful Pokemon. And that guy... just what was he even doing?

"Ash", Leaf said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel bad. He was just an asshole. You're not weak at all, babe. Pikachu even knows that".

Ash felt better after hearing this. At least his friends weren't disapointed in him. "Thanks Leaf. I love you".

"Ahem!" Crystal cleared her throat. "What about me? I was going to say the same thing she said!"

"Haha! Don't worry Crys. I love you too", Ash said giving her a kiss. That made Crystal better.

"Come on, let's get Pikachu some rest. Then, we can continue onto Twinleaf Town". Ash nodded and followed the two females into the Pokemon Center. Before he went in, he looked at the lab and the corner of it.

He had a feeling that this wasn't the last he'd see of that Silver guy. When he saw him again, he was going to crush him. That was a promise.

Turning around, Ash then walked inside the orange building. So far, this journey had already presented him with a new obstacle he would have to clear.

* * *

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **Say hello to Silver! I've been meaning to put him in this story! Like Ash, Silver is also a major character in this story. He just appeared right now, and we'll be seeing more of him later on. His backstory will be revealed later and this one is a little more twisted. So the mysterious rival has been revealed!**

 **And Barry makes an appearance also. We'll be seeing more of him soon :)**

 **As for the age differences let me clear them. Ash is 18 in the story, Leaf is two years older than him being 20, Crystal is 17 years old and Dawn is 18 like Ash. Here is the current list of the other girls:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **And now, time for the reviews! :)**

 **espeon44: No I won't replace Jessie with Dawn because Dawn is part of the main pairing (which consists of Ash, Leaf anf Crystal), so it isn't necessary, therefore Jessie will remain in the list since both are appearing anyway. As for Aria, I'm still trying to plan her in the story. Alot of people have asked for her to be in the list, believe me and I'm working on it. And no I won't replace Iris for her because Iris is already planned out :)**

 **sneak13579: Ah, thank you! I never knew Ash sent Primeape to be trainer. Now that I know, I can work on him getting it back, so be on the lookout for Primeape!**

 **PhantomDark (Guest): Thanks for the compliment! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story! Yes, I am still taking suggestions for girls because this story is going to have a hell lot of girls in the harem! For the girls you listed, I'm planning to put Duplica and Gardenia still but I'm not sure about Casey and Maylene. And about not describing the clothes, sorry. I'm not good at detailing that much. As for the mysterious rival, it turns out its Silver, the most badass character in the series (besides Red of course). I don't like Trip that much (because I'm still sore that Ash's Pikachu lost to Trip's beginner Lvl 5 Snivy and more reasons) but he will definitly appear sometime in this story, just not in Sinnoh. As for Tobias, we'll see :)**

 **God Emperor of GAR-halla: Nope, not Alain. Though, he will definitly appear in this story as one of Ash's rivals. And you're right, he is definitly one of the most badass characters and rivals ever, being behind Paul (for me in the anime).**

 **bugaboo13: Jessie is already in this story and as for Team Galactic...we'll find out. Also, Candice is not the Canalave City Gym Leader. She's the leader of Snowpoint City, which we'll get to soon. The Canalave Gym Leader is a male and there won't be any guy x guy in this story (I don't have anything against gay people, it's just that I'm a guy so it'll feel wierd to me if I write a guy x guy couple sorry).**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum: Sorry, but I'm not dropping Misty. I know how you feel about her and all, but I need her in this story. Besides, I've worked on her character and she's not the same as in the anime. But I can't make her OOC so she's sort of a jerk, but not that much. And for the timeline, when Red and Blue started their journey, all the Gym Leaders were younger, so Misty was a teenager and now she's in her early 20's. As for Zinnia, don't want to give too much away but I'm planning her in the story :)**

 **Next chapter, the gang reaches Twinleaf Town and Ash reunites with Dawn! How will the reunion turn out?**

 **R &R please!**


	5. Reunion

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

* * *

 _ **-Sandgem Town-**_

The trio left the Pokemon Center shortly after thanking Nurse Joy and picking up Pikachu. The latter was still kind of exhausted from the earlier battle and decided to take a snooze in Ash's backpack.

Speaking of which, Ash couldn't stop wondering about the man he had just encountered.

 _Silver._

That was the guy's name and he had used a Feraligatr to defeat his Pikachu. In a savage way as well, which only infuriated Ash. Just who did that guy think he was hurting his Pokemon like that without even feeling a little mercy? And the way he scolded his Pokemon, that just showed how cruel people could be.

"Ash, are you okay?"

Leaf's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to his girlfriend who was looking at him with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Ash said.

"Are you sure? You still look pissed", Crystal said. Ash sweatdropped. Well, there was no point in hiding it. His girlfriends were way too concerned for him and would not stop pestering him.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong! I'm just mad about losing the battle, that's all!", Ash assured.

Leaf and Crystal sighed with relief. They knew he was saying the truth. After all, that battle was just stupid.

"So, where are we going now? You said Professor Rowan's lab was here?" Crystal asked. She had been DYING to meet the Sinnoh professor.

Ash chuckled. "Of course. We're going there right now".

They reached the familiar white building soon, although there was something different this time. A couple of police cars were parked around the lab, sirens blaring. Police officers stood and talked to each other, as well as other trainers that came along.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Crystal asked. Ash shrugged. This wasn't normal. Since when were there police scattered around an old professor's lab in the middle of the day? That was anything but normal.

"Come on, let's go check it out", Leaf said. Ash and Crystal didn't need to say anything as they were already walking towards the scene.

"Excuse me sir", Ash said approaching an officer. "What's going on? Why are there police here?"

The cop looked at the three for a moment before answering. "There has been a theft at the lab. One of Professor Rowan's Pokedexes were stolen. We are currently investigating and asking people if they have seen any suspicious activity. Speaking of which, have you three seen anything or anyone out of the ordinary around here?"

The three thought about it, looked at each other for confirmation, then shook their heads no.

"Alright then. Thank you for your support". The officer turned around and began to talk to another officer, leaving the three to process the events.

"A theft? Somebody stole a Pokedex from Professor Rowan? How?" Ash exclaimed. Crystal was pissed. To think that some jackass stole an important device from one of the most respected people in the world who had done nothing wrong was just outrageous.

"Whoever did it, I'm gonna make sure they never live to see tommorow!" Crystal nearly shouted, taking her two friends by surprise.

"Whoa, Crys calm down!"

"Chill! The cops will find them, don't worry!"

Crystal sighed and nodded to Ash and Leaf. The two sighed, but were also feeling the same way. Stealing was a wrong thing to do, especially from someone who was trying to help people.

"Come on, let's go inside and ask the professor himself", Leaf said. The trio headed inside the lab, hoping for some answers.

Once inside, they noticed immediatly something was wrong. Unlike usual crime scenes where there was a mess of furniture and items, the lab looked completly neat and organised. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was the broken window near the table in the main room.

"And are you sure that they didn't take anything else?" Officer Jenny was questioning the white haired professor, writing down on her notepad. A Growlithe was by her side, sniffing around for anything else.

"I'm positive. Whoever they were, they came in through the window and grabbed the Pokedex. They didn't even attack me. I tried to stop them with the few Pokemon I had at my disposal, but they just knocked them out clean with just one Pokemon, which I couldn't identify since it was native here".

Huh. This seemed interesting. A thief who used a Pokemon from outside of Sinnoh to help steal a valuable item from the renowned researcher of Sinnoh who had an arsenal of Pokemon at his disposal?

"Professor Rowan!" Ash called out. Said man turned around and surprise filled his eyes.

"Ash? Is that you, my boy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm competing in every past league again to get stronger. I heard what happened here. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine my boy. The person who robbed me didn't hurt me, just took the Pokedex and left. His Pokemon was undoubtedly powerful too. It knocked out almost every Pokemon here in less than a minute!"

This was not good at all. Someone this powerful with motives such as thievery could only be bad.

Speaking of which, Ash couldn't help but think as one person who could do such a thing came in his mind...

"Have you kids seen anyone suspicous around here?" Officer Jenny asked the three. Leaf and Crystal shook their heads while Ash had an idea.

"Hey professor. What did the thief look like? Anything odd you saw on them?" Ash asked. Rowan put his hand to his chin and thought hard before answering.

"Well, now that you mention it, they were wearing a hood so I couldn't see their face but they had long red hair".

 _Wait_. _Long red hair? But that could only mean..._

"What about their Pokemon? You said you couldn't identify it, but what did it look like?"

"That is something I cannot forget. Yes, it was a large blue gator with red scales. It was quite big", Rowan answered. THAT was the fucking tip off.

"I know who you're thief is!" Ash suddenly piped up. "Or at least, I think".

"Really? Who?" Jenny asked. She needed as much as info she could get if she was going to solve this case.

Ash tried to not look at her large bust and looked her right in the eye. "I know someone who looks just like how Professor Rowan described. Me, Leaf and Crystal just met him a while ago. He was snooping around the side alley-you know, the corner of the lab?-and looking through a window. That Pokemon must have been a Feraligatr, because he had one and defeated Pikachu with it!"

Shocked gasps filled the room when Ash finished his story. Leaf and Crystal were the most shocked. They hadn't expected someone like that guy to steal the Pokedex. Truthfully, they thought he was just loitering around or in Leaf's case, doing drugs or something. But stealing a Pokedex?

"He was doing what?!" Rowan exclaimed. "Ash, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry prof", Ash answered solemnly. Now, he felt it was all his fault. "I was too angry for losing to him and had to take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center".

"Besides", Crystal said. "He didn't look like he was doing anything suspicious or something".

Rowan turned his attention to the two females with Ash. "My apologies ladies, but I am not familiar with you two. Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal and she's Leaf", Crys said. She was still excited about talking to the professor, despite the situation right now. "I'm from Johto and volunteering as Professor Oak's assistant, while she's helping out with research. Pleased to meet you".

"The feeling is mutual", Rowan answered. "But I'm afraid we'll have to talk later. Let's just sort this little issue out first, since the officer is busy".

He was right too, because Officer Jenny was impatienty tapping her foot at the conversation. Ash didn't notice at first, but the woman was extremly hot with a body that could give Leaf a run for her money. The last thing he expected was to be fucking a woman in a sexy police uniform.

"Thank you. Now then, did you find out anything about the thief? His name, identity, anything?" Jenny asked, turning to Ash.

"I only found out his name. It's Silver, I saw it on his trainer card he dropped. Apart from that, he has long red hair, an aggressive attitude, and has an overpowered Feraligatr with him", Ash explained. Jenny nodded, writing the info down on her pad.

"Let's get to work! Thanks for your cooperation, we'll keep a look out". Rowan thanked her as she left the building. Soon, the police cars were driving away, sirens blaring and all.

Once that was done, Rowan turned to the three trainers and sighed. Today was certainly a strange day. First, he gets news of two unusual sightings of two Pokemon, then a random thief breaks in and steals one of his few Pokedexes, and now he meets up with the same trainer who had impressed him a few years ago.

"Now then, back to our introductions. You two say you work for Professor Oak, am I right?" Rowan asked the two girls.

"Yup!"

"I'm so honored to meet you, Professor Rowan!" Crystal exclaimed. "I've heard so many great things about you and your specialty of Pokemon Evolution".

Professor Rowan chuckled, flattered and embarassed at the praise. "Thank you. Though I must say, it is really impressive for a trainer to be working under Professor Oak. You and your friend must be incredibly talented".

Crystal nearly passed out from shock, as the professor of the Sinnoh region was praising her right before her very own eyes! Ash and Leaf fought the urge to roll their eyes. Seriously, she was bossy and barking orders around them and was praising and fangirling over an old aged man.

"So, Ash. You say you're competing in the Pokemon League?"

"Yessir!"

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Now then, what brings you three over to my lab other than paying a visit and helping out with a robbery case?" Rowan asked.

"Oh, well I just wanted to visit you again but Crystal has to deliver something to you", Ash informed.

"That's right! Here you go, this is the Hoppip Professor Oak sent for you! The PC system wasn't working so I decided to come over and personally deliver it to you", Crystal said, handing him a Poke Ball.

"Thank you dear. I'll be sure to tell Samuel. Now, tell me when did you arrive here Ash?" Rowan asked.

"Just a few hours ago. We came here on the SS Anne and came from Canalave City. I was going to challenge the gym there, but Byron went to Iron Island and isn't coming back for another two weeks", Ash answered.

"I see. I assume since you departed from Canalave, you met with Barry?"

"Yeah, how did you know? He said he was running an errand for someone".

"Yes, actually I sent him to deliver a package for Eldrich, Sinnoh's finest ship captain and sailor. It was a shiny Remoraid which Barry caught on Route 204".

"Wow, shiny Remoraid, huh? I heard those are really pretty", Leaf said.

"Yes, they are quite a beauty. Anyway Ash, since you're going to participate in the league, I just want to tell you that Barry is also competing in it. There are actually alot of trainers this year participating in it, so you might want to train your Pokemon", Rowan said.

"Oh, I know. I can tell there's going to be alot of familiar faces", Ash said, smirking as he remembered a certain purple haired trainer who gave him a run for his money. He wondered if he was still around.

"Oh, and rumor has it Tobias will be in it. I don't know if you know this, but Tobias managed to beat Cynthia during the Lily of Valley Conference, the one you were present at".

"Yeah, I heard. But then he stepped down as champion and let Cynthia return. I wonder why", Ash said.

"Speaking of which, what team of Pokemon do you have right now? I know Pikachu is there, but who else did you bring with you?"

"I got Infernape, Bulbasaur, Gible, Heracross, and Pidgeot with me".

"Wow, what a team I must say", Rowan said impressed. He knew about Ash's Infernape and Gible, the former who was one of Ash's most powerful and loyal Pokemon and the latter who was a powerful yet beginner evolution. The other three were new to him and didn't even know Ash had them.

Then again, the boy basically captured alot of Pokemon so it wasn't surprising.

"So, where are you headed off to now?" Rowan asked.

"Twinleaf Town. I'm going to meet up with Dawn and see if she wants to come with me", Ash said. Rowan nodded, oblivious to the boy's crush on her.

"I see. She has been doing fine over the years. Her Pokemon have gotten stronger and she is one of the top coordinators in Sinnoh now".

"Really?" Ash asked. He knew Dawn loved contests, but now she had climbed to the top? Even Crystal and Leaf were impressed, and the latter wasn't particularly fond of the girl. Then again, she hadn't even met her and it was a feeling of jealousy.

"Yes she is, only behind Fantina. She still hasn't changed and misses you and Brock dearly".

"Wow, I can't wait to see her again!" Ash exclaimed. After hearing this, he wanted to see Dawn again even more.

"Well, I suggest you get a move on. Twinleaf's not far from here, it's only a fifteen minute walk. Just watch out for the tall grass", Rowan said.

"Professor, I've got a whole experienced team with me and you're worried about the little wild Pokemon?" Ash said. Rowan chuckled while Leaf and Crystal blushed. They were always impressed with his skills as a trainer and loved his cute smile.

"I know. It's just years of telling the same thing to trainers", Rowan said. Ash smiled. It felt great to have the support of such a kind individual. It touched his heart and now it was the least he could do this.

"Professor, I wish to help you".

"With what, my lad?" Rowan was confused.

"I want to help you get your Pokedex back. It was my fault for not informing you of Silver, so it's the least I can do".

"Well, you've already helped quite enough. You've gathered enough information about him and the police will find him soon. Besides, I've still got a bunch of Pokedexes lying around", Rowan said.

"But Pokedexes are expensive and not everyday items. And also, I don't think the police will be that much help. Aside from raising awareness, they won't be able to stop Silver. He's got skills in battle and could probably outsmart the police in any way".

Rowan smiled as he looked at the young boy who was once brash and hot-headed, now willing to help him out. Today's generation was without a doubt, unquestionably strange.

"Thank you, Ash. Be careful though. Don't get yourself into trouble like you always do", Rowan said.

Ash laughed. "I'll try not to". Rowan chuckled. Some things never change.

"Well then, see ya! I'm off now. Bye Professor Rowan! I'll make sure you get your Pokedex back!" Ash exclaimed. Rowan waved back as the three left the lab. He sighed and sat down on his chair, and began to massage his temples.

He hoped they were careful. He knew Ash was a strong trainer and had faced danger many times, but lately with the rise of the criminal activity and the reviving of the criminal syndicate Team Rocket, who knew what could happen.

Little did Rowan know, Ash was goingt to face his greatest threat yet.

* * *

 _ **-Twinleaf Town, a little while later-**_

"WE'RE HERE!"

Leaf and Crystal had to cover their ears over Ash's outburst, causing many people to look in their direction.

"Ehehehe...sorry", Leaf sheepishly said. She turned around and was about to give her boyfriend a scolding, but Crystal was already doing that.

Twinleaf Town was a small, peaceful town. Its quiet atmosphere gave out Pallet Town vibes and there were few people outside right now.

"What time is it?" Ash asked. Crystal checked her Pokegear and answered, "4 in the afternoon".

"Damn, we killed time pretty quick, didn't we?" Leaf said. To her, it felt like they had docked at Canalave just an hour ago, when really it was just this morning. Guess time flies pretty fast. That, and the three were busy sightseeing and enjoying the environment.

"Come on, let's head to Dawn's house!" Ash exclaimed. The three nodded and were about to walk off when Ash suddenly bumped into someone without looking in the front.

"Oof! What the-"

"Huh?"

"Ash, are you okay?" Crystal asked. She sighed, knowing Ash had walked without looking in the front again.

Ash regained his composure and stood up, laughing it off to Crystal. He then turned to the person he bumped into and saw he had gotten up.

What greeted Ash was a boy around his age wearing a classy style cap on his head, an open dark blue jacket over a maroon shirt, a white scarf over the shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. He had a white backpack strapped on his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Ash quickly apologized.

"My bad. I wasn't watching where I was going", the boy said. His steel grey irises seemed to bore into Ash's crimson irises, and he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"Come on, let's go", the boy said to his Pokemon, which was an Infernape who looked concerned. The Infernape looked powerful, in fact, even more powerful than Ash's. His eyes widened when he saw a scar under the Infernape's left eye, implying it must have been in a rough battle.

"Ash, look forward when you walk", Crystal scolded once the boy and his Infernape silently walked away. "Honestly, I don't know why you're always in a rush!"

"Hey, I just want to see my friend again! I haven't seen her in a long time!" Ash retorted. Crystal groaned.

"I'm not talking about that. It's everytime! You're always running off like some hyperactive kid!"

"I can relate to that", Leaf chuckled, earning a glare from Ash.

"I thought you were on my side", Ash told Crystal. She couldn't help but chuckle.

The trio walked past a few houses, talking about the gyms and contests and the famous landmarks of the region. Ash started talking about Dawn's accomplishments and how she was a really nice person. Crystal was excited to meet her, as she learned that Dawn helped volunteer at Professor Rowan's lab sometimes. Leaf was impressed, but still had that jealous feeling nagging her.

 _I should stop thinking like this. She is a good person after all_ , Leaf thought. She decided it would be best to meet Dawn and get to know her better. Who knew? Maybe the jealousy would go away.

"Here we are, the Berlitz Residence", Ash said after the three came to a stop at a rather large house with a turquoise roof on top. A bright red mailbox stood by the house, and the brown wooden door looked inviting.

Ash went up to the house and rung the bell. The three waited for a few seconds before the door opened and a middle aged woman appeared.

"Oh my! Ash, is that you?" the woman exclaimed.

"It sure is, Ms. Berlitz. In the flesh and blood", Ash proudly said. It had been so long since he had seen her.

"Come on in! I see you've brought some friends as well!" the woman said. The three went inside and walked in the living room. There were a few couches sitting around in a square pattern. The TV, which was against the wall of the staircase, was on.

On one of the couches sat a Glameow and an Umbreon, who seemed to notice the three and recognized Ash immediatly.

"So, let's start with the introductions, yes?" the woman said once everybody was seated. She sat on the couch with the Glameow and Umbreon, stroking their fur as she talked.

"Yup! Guys, this is Johanna Beritz. She's Dawn's mother. Those are her two Pokemon, Glameow and Umbreon, which she used when she was coordinating", Ash said.

"You're a coordinator?" Leaf said in surprise. Johanna laughed. "WAS a coordinator. I'm retired now and have a different job".

"And Johanna, these are Leaf and Crystal, two of my old friends from Kanto and Johto", Ash said.

"Kanto and Johto you say? Nice to meet you two", Johanna kindly said. The two smiled and greeted her back.

"Where's Dawn? Usually, she'd be here by now", Ash said looking around.

"Oh, she's-". Right on cue, the door opened and in came a beautiful bluenette who wore a white beanie, a black tank top and pink skirt along with pink boots and long black socks.

"Mom, where's my ba-", the gir stopped when she saw Ash. She stared at him in shock before shaking her head and walking over to him.

"Ash, is that you? Oh my Arceus, it's been a while!" the girl exclaimed throwing her arms around him.

"Dawn! It's so good to see you!" Ash exclaimed hugging her back. On the back of his head, the feeling of her large curves was pounding rapidly. Dawn had grown alot since their last meeting. She wore the same clothes that were obviously different sized, but she was now a foot taller than before and had a large bust and a very curvy rear.

Fuck, and the fantasies come back. Dawn pulled away and saw his two female companions for the first time.

"Oh, I haven't met you two before. I'm Dawn, nice to meet you", Dawn said smiling at them.

"Hi Dawn! I'm Crystal, Ash's friend from Johto! Glad to finally meet you!" Crystal said, shaking her hand. She had just met her and already she liked Dawn. The girl just gave off positive vibes.

"Hi, I'm Leaf. I'm from Kanto, one of Ash's childhood friends", Leaf introduced. Even with her jealousy spiking at the sight of Dawn practically throwing herself over Ash, she was happy to meet her. She too, liked her even with the feeling in her head.

"Hi! I'm guessing you two are travelling with Ash, right?" Dawn said.

"Huh? How do you know we're travelling?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, Sinnoh is far from Kanto. If you've come all the way here, it's obvious you're travelling", Dawn said. She then turned to Crystal. "Say, you're from Johto right? Tell me, do you know anyone named Lyra?"

"Lyra? Of course! She's my best friend!" Crystal exclaimed. "We both grew up in New Bark together with Ethan, the kid who beat Ash in the Silver Conference!"

"Wow! Looks like we got another sister in the group!"

"Heh, you're right about that", Crystal grinned. Dawn turned to Ash who was petting Glameow and Umbreon. Pikachu had hopped out of his bag and was engaging in a conversation with the two.

"Oh wow, Pikachu. Not gonna say hi to me?" Dawn pouted. The mouse turned to her and sheepishly scratched his head. Nevertheless, he found himself crushed in a hug from Dawn.

"Aww, still cute and adorable as always!" Dawn gushed. Her Piplup, who was standing beside her, came over and greeted Pikachu as well. The latter was glad to be released from Dawn's crushing hug and see his old pal again. The two immediatly started talking to each other, like pals would.

"So Ash, I heard about you're loss at the Silver Conference. I'm really sorry", Dawn said. She knew how Ash felt about battles. Leaf and Crystal felt the same way, but Ash smiled.

"Heh, don't worry about it! I got over that and I'm on a journey to take on every league I lost starting from Sinnoh!"

"Really? Wow, that's great! Good luck then!" Dawn exclaimed. What happened next surprised her.

"Thanks. And actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us. It was really fun travelling with you before and I'd like to do it again", Ash said. "Plus, you three can get to know each other better".

"I'd like that", Crystal smiled.

"Yeah", Leaf agreed. It would be nice to have a third girl to talk to. Crystal sometimes got boring.

Dawn was shocked to hear this. They wanted her to come along? Ash wanted her to support him on his journey? The boy she loved was asking her to travel with him again and this time, there were more girls unlike last time where she was stuck with two guys.

"Really? But I thought you three were travelling together only. Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Of course! You're one of the best friends I've had and you've always supported me! It'd be great to have you with us!" Ash said.

"It'll be fun. Come on", Leaf said. She now wanted her to come along. Dawn was a good person and she would be fun to hang out with.

Dawn thought for a few seconds before her mother put her hand on her shoulder. She looked at her.

"Go on dear", Johanna said smiling at her daughter. "You know you want to. It will be fun".

Dawn smiled at her mother and turned to her friends. "Alright, I'll go. But only because you guys told me to".

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed. "This is going to be so fun!"

Crystal walked over and smiled at her. "You're going to have a blast. We've just reached here and already we had alot of fun".

"And we have a girl group now!" Leaf exclaimed wrapping her arms around both girls shoulders. "This is great".

Ash couldn't help but stare at the three. He would now be travelling with three hot girls, who had amazing looks and fine bodies. If he thought Leaf and Crystal were curvy, Dawn was something else. The bluenette had a large bust that was slightly smaller than Leaf's but bigger than Crystal's, and a big ass. Her hips also swayed alot when she walked, making her the sexiest out of the three.

 _I hope I can get it in with Dawn. Me, Leaf and Crystal are already in a threeway relationship but what about Dawn?_ Ash thought. He just hoped Pikachu wasn't looking at him. The mouse already knew of Ash's "fun" night with Leaf and Crystal and didn't need him rubbing it in his face.

"Good luck Ash! Stay out of trouble and remember to call!" Johanna said. She definitly sounded like his mother right now. At least she didn't shout out for him to change his underwear in front of everybody.

"Bye mom! I'll call you!" Dawn exclaimed hugging Johanna bye. Glameow and Umbreon nuzzled against her legs, saying their byes as well.

The four left the house, waving bye to Johanna and headed off in the exit of Twinleaf Town. They finally had their final member of the group.

Now, the journey was really starting...

* * *

 _ **-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

 **Hello Dawn! Good to see you finally appeared at last! Now, the main character cast is complete. Ash, Leaf, Crystal and Dawn, the main couple of this story and the four characters who will be travelling through every region. That's the plan. Yep.**

 **As for the boy who Ash bumped into, who is he? Well, I'm not gonna say anything except that he may or may not appear next chapter in the story and will be a major character as well. You'll find out who he is soon!**

 **Also, if the end seems rushed, an apology on my part. I got lazy and just went for it.**

 **As for the harem list:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews :)**

 **Anonymous (Guest): I haven't planned out Unova yet, so I don't know. Hilda is a probably and Rosa is mehhh. I'll see when the Unova arc rolls around.**

 **midnightrebellion86: I'm still planning for Lyra to be in the story. Johto is going to be far off so I haven't planned anything yet, but I do want to include Lyra in the harem, I just need to figure out when and how. Next, the Viridian City Nurse Joy is not a bad choice at all. Same with the Officer Jenny. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest: Thanks! Many people did not expect to see Silver and that's one of the reasons why he's in this story. He's also my favorite rival. As for your suggestions, they are all listed above, so you're good.**

 **giantsknck: Oh wow, really? Thanks for clearing the confusion though! But I'm making Pikachu Ash's strongest in this story because they have been through alot together and Pikachu is also Ash's first Pokemon and starter.**

 **bugaboo13: Yep, Feraligatr is overpowered as hell, especially Silver's. Don't think Pikachu will have an easy time handling him even with the type advantage. Feraligatr is my favorite water type, so it's only fair that I give it alot of credit in this story. Also, lol for mixing up the gym leaders. Candice is being worked on, don't worry.**

 **sneak13579: IF Ash wins the Kalos league (that will be the day), then nothing will happen. I won't change anything in this story because that's what makes it different and interesting.**

 **espeon44: Yes, Ash will raise a baby Pokemon. In Sinnoh too! It won't be Togepi and Ralts is a IDK.**

 **Guest: No Ash will NOT have kids. That's kind of stupid (in my opinion. No offense to you at all). I'll probably have him married or something, but that's going to be in the sequel, which I will talk about soon.**

 **Next chapter, the gang reaches Jubilife City, starting off their adventure like any other regular being. But problems never stop as they face an old threat who is on the rise with a dangerous motive. Also, we meet yet another major character who is crucial to the storyline!**

 **R &R please!**


	6. Face of the Enemy Part 1: Blackout

**A True Champion Never Gives Up**

 **Disclaimer: Before you all stone me to death, I am sorry for the delay! Read the very long note at the bottom for why I posted so late and what my plans are currently. Trust me, if you don't then you're gonna have alot of questions later on.**

 **Anyway, if I owned Pokemon, Ash would have won the Lumiose Conference. Fuck you anime writers.**

* * *

 _ **-Route 201-**_

It had been an hour since the four left Twinleaf Town. By now, it was late evening and the sun was beginning to set. Not that it mattered, considering that they were close to reaching Jubilife City.

As they walked, Dawn was told the whole story of how the three had boarded the SS Anne and arrived in Canalave to how they had met Silver and found out about the robbery at Professor Rowan's lab. Of course, they left out the little intimate scene that night on the boat.

"So let me get this straight", Dawn said as they walked. "You three are in a three way relationship and love each other like any other couple?"

"That's right", Ash said. He had decided to tell Dawn about his relationship with Leaf and Crystal since he trusted her the most out of any of his friends.

"Wow. And you guys just go with it? Not even argue about it?"

"Yup. We get along just fine. We know when we have to share and all", Leaf said.

"Although, I can't say about the constant arguing", Crystal smiled.

They laughed and continued to walk as they talked about other things. Leaf had fully decided to accept Dawn and forget about her jealousy. Besides, Dawn was a good person and fun to hang out with.

Little did they know, Ash was lost deep in his thoughts. He couldn't help but think about the girls he was traveling with them. They had grown alot. Sure, he was lucky to get intimate with Leaf and Crystal, but Dawn was out of the question. As much as he loved her, he doubted she held the same feelings for him. That, and she would feel uncomfortable with the whole sex thing.

But all he could do was think about the three's big curves and busts until Crystal broke him out of his thoughts.

"So Ash, what do we do when we get to Jubilife? Did you find a place to stay?"

"Uh, no. I really don't know. Hey Dawn, are there any good hotels there? And the ones that don't cost a fortune?"

Dawn laughed and answered. "Yeah, there's a few. I know a good one though. The service is nice and it doesn't cost that much. Plus, it's really pretty and has a great view".

"That's sounds good. It literally has everything we need", Leaf said. That sounded good. A cheap hotel with every quality a person wanted? That was more than enough!

"Anyway, tell me more about this Silver guy", Dawn said, frowning. When she heard that Professor Rowan had been robbed and the main suspect was Silver, she couldn't help but feel angry towards the guy. After all, who robs a defenseless old man?

"Well, for one he had this incredibly powerful Feraligatr", Ash said.

"How powerful are we talking?"

"Powerful enough to easily defeat Pikachu without even getting hurt a little bit?"

"What?!" Dawn exclaimed. Normally, beating one of Ash's Pokemon was usual and not surprising but for someone to easily defeat Pikachu without getting hurt was quite a feat, since the mouse was Ash's first and most powerful Pokemon.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to get over that. Same with him", Ash said. Pikachu agreed with his trainer. He wanted revenge on that Feraligatr.

"And he's an asshole as well", Leaf remarked. She recalled how annoyed and mean Silver was when Ash had tried to ask him a question.

"And he treats his Pokemon like shit", Crystal added. "When Pikachu landed an attack on Feraligatr, he got mad and started talking down to it".

"That's terrible! And you say Professor Rowan saw the thief exactly like him?" Dawn said.

"Yup".

"Man, the nerve of that guy. If we ever meet him, I'm going to give him a beating he will never forget!" Dawn growled clenching her fist and shaking it.

"I don't know about that. He was giving off bad vibes and I sensed a strong, dangerous aura from him", Ash said.

"He might be dangerous. Who knows, he might even pull a gun on us", Leaf said.

"You know what? Forget about all that crap. It just ruins our mood. For now, we've arrived at Jubilife City!" Dawn exclaimed. Everyone looked up in the distance and saw the massive buildings and large neon sign saying "WELCOME TO JUBILIFE CITY!" on it.

"Whoa, I've never seen the city in sunset", Ash breathed. Truly, this was a breathtaking sight.

"Wait till you see it at night", Dawn smirked.

The four headed inside the city, which was bustling even at this hour. There were alot of people still roaming around, cars were still passing by, malls and stores were still open with alot of customers and the numerous big screens had something on them.

"Wow...", Crystal was amazed by the beauty. Even the others were and Dawn usually came to this place.

Even though the sun was setting, the place was a beauty. The buildings stood high and proud as the numerous TV screens lit up the city, bright colorful neon lights luminated, alot of people were roaming around and the sunset just made the city dead drop gorgeous.

"Well, let's go to the Pokemon Center. All those trainers we met on the way must have tired out our Pokemon", Ash said.

"Hey Dawn, what's the name of the hotel anyway?" Crystal asked.

"Here, I'll pull it up", Dawn said taking out her Xtransciever and pulling up an image of a bright colorful hotel that was large and had a golden statue of a Staraptor on top.

"Golden Jubilife Hotel? But that's the most expensive hotel here!" Crystal exclaimed. Ash and Leaf looked at Dawn in confusion."

"Dawn, I thought you said the hotel was cheap", Ash said.

"Oh I did", Dawn grinned. "At least, cheap compared to the other hotels in Sinnoh. Besides, I have alot of money from winning all those contests. I'll pay for it".

"What? No way, we pay together!" Leaf exclaimed.

"She's right. You're our friend and we're not going to let you carry the burden alone", Crystal said.

"Oh, come on. You don't have to", Dawn said, embarassed. She appreaciated the thought, but she was trying to be respectful as possible. Besides, they were her friends and she couldn't be unfair to them.

"Too bad! We're also paying for it", Ash said. That was it. No arguing there now.

Dawn sighed as the four walked through the streets, searching for the orange roofed building. She couldn't help, but stare at Ash as he walked. She noticed his average muscles and blushed. To top it off, that grin he had on his face made him cute.

 _Just when can I tell him how I feel? It's just so hard!_ Dawn thought.

"Pip?" She looked down to see her starter giving her a confused look.

"I'm fine Piplup. I was just thinking", Dawn said. Piplup didn't look convinced but he decided to trust his trainer. She usually zoned off like this, so it wasn't anything new.

The four walked into the Pokemon Center and were surprised to see alot of people there. It wasn't crowded or anything but there was still alot of people inside.

"My, that's quite a team you have there", Nurse Joy said as she looked at the four's respective Poke Balls.

"Yeah, they're all fit and fine. Training helps alot", Ash replied.

"Mhm, I can see that. Although, I can go more than just fit and fine", Joy added with a seductive wink. Luckily, the girls didn't notice Ash blush or the interaction at all.

"Come back in 30 minutes. Your Pokemon will have rested then", Joy said. Ash saw the seductive look she gave, but he pretended to not notice.

"Great, let's chill over at that table till then!" Leaf said. The four made their way towards the table off to the side of the room and took a seat.

To pass the time, they discussed what they were going to do the next day other than Ash's gym battle. It was fun as they talked and joked while at it.

* * *

After time had passed, Nurse Joy called upon Ash to collect his Pokemon, which he did. He clasped the capsules onto his belt and thanked the woman, who flashed him a seductive grin. He blushed and looked away.

"So, should we head over to the hotel now? Or you guys wanna see more in the city?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, I'm tired. I say we head over to the hotel and rest up, then explore the city", Leaf said.

"I agree with that. I'm tired after that long walk here", Crystal said.

"I mean, we just rested in the Pokemon Center. Surely you can't be THAT tired", Ash said.

"Ash sweetie, you wouldn't understand. You're a boy and we're women here. We have important things to do", Leaf said. Ash glared at her but didn't say anything. Leaf just smirked back.

"Alright, the hotel it is!" Dawn said, trying to hold back a laugh from the banter. However, their plans were about to change by fate. Just as the four headed towards the exit, suddenly the whole room went black.

Panic suddenly filled the room as people immediatly started talking and gasping. Concerned shouts sounded throughout the room.

"Yo, who turned off the lights?" Ash exclaimed.

"Everyone remain calm! We just have a power outage! It's nothing too serious!" Nurse Joy shouted in an authoritive manor. That seemed to calm everyone down as the noise quieted down.

"Why is there a power outage all of a sudden? Jubilife City never sleeps!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't know. This is unusual", Dawn said. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Everyone, just remain calm okay? We have our electric type Pokemon working on the generators. Everything is all right", Joy announced. Next to her, a Pichu stood crackling electricity in its pouches.

"Chanse! Chansey!"

The helping Chansey was suddenly behind Nurse Joy, waving its arms frantically and shouting something.

"WHAT? The _entire_ city has lost power?!" Joy shouted. People began shouting again and talking at once. It was hard for Ash and the others to concentrate with all the noise.

"It's true!" a nearby trainer gasped as he looked out the window. "The city has lost power! It's completly dark outside!"

Panic filled the room once more and by now, there was no calming down anyone. Nurse Joy immediatly began shouting orders as the electric Pokemon worked on getting the power back while she ran inside.

"What's going on? The entire city has lost power?!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I have never heard of anything like this happening!" said Crystal.

"Let's go see what's going on", Ash said. The four agreed and proceeded to leaved the building...

...or they would have if the doors of the Pokemon Center weren't suddenly slammed open by two men who ran inside.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND, NOW!" one of them shouted as he suddenly pulled out a gun and shot the ceiling twice.

People immediatly dropped to the floor, not wanting to be next in the line of fire. Ash, Dawn, Leaf and Crystal all dropped to the floor and put their hands up along with everybody else.

Once he got a good look at who the intruders were, Ash narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"Dawn, do you see those guys?"

"I do", Dawn said with gritted teeth. There was no mistaking it. The cyan, bowl cut hair style, the white and black uniform with the yellow "G"...

"Ash, who are those people? What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"Team Galactic", both Ash and Dawn said together. They glared at the men who were busy shouting orders.

"Everyone, hand over your Pokemon NOW! Return those in their Poke Balls and hand them over!" the grunt with the gun shouted.

"Oh yeah, and what if we don't? There's more of us than you!" someone shouted. The grunt with the gun smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Without any warning, the grunt suddenly pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it to the ground. A large, steel plated Pokemon appeared standing on all fours.

"Lairon, Flash Cannon!" the grunt shouted. The Lairon opened its mouth, channeling a steel grey orb before firing it at the man who dared speak up. Everyone watched in horror as the attack struck the man head on, exploding in a flash of red light and sending him flying into the wall, where he slumped down.

"Get this in your heads everyone! THIS, is what will happen if you refuse our orders again!" the grunt shouted. He lifted the gun and took aim at the now panicking man.

Ash gasped, knowing what he was about to do. "No, don-"

* _BANG!*_

Everyone screamed as the bullet made impact and hit the man squarely in the chest, where he slumped down motionless. Blood started leaking from his chest and onto the floor.

They were all horrified at what they had witnessed before them. An innocent man had just been shot to his death right before them.

The other grunt took out his own Poke Ball and threw it, revealing a large, gray elephant with big tusks.

"Doon!" the Donphan roared as it glared at all the hostages around.

"Alright everyone, you can either hand over your Pokemon and leave here harmlessly, or you can _try_ and fight back and end up like that guy over there", the grunt pointed towards the dead man. "So whaddya say?"

Ash and the others grit their teeth at the sight. How disgusting and heartless these people were. He almost wanted to bring out his Pokemon and fight, but knew the gun's bullet would end up in his chest before he could even say anything.

To make matters worse, the other grunt had also pulled out a gun and was aiming it at the panicked individuals.

"Oi nurse, where's the transporter at? You better not have sent any Pokemon!" the grunt threatened. Nurse Joy looked beyond terrified and she had tears rolling down her face.

"N-no, of course not...", she stammered. Chansey stood back in fear as well. Nurse Joy couldn't fight, she could only heal!

"Heh, good", the grunt smirked. "Say, you're not bad looking. I think after this Ima take you to my place and show you a good time".

Joy flinched as the grunt briefly reached over and fondled her breast before walking off.

The other grunt was starting to horde in the trainers' Poke Balls in a bag, pointing the gun at everyone at the time. His partner came over and starting helping with extra threats.

Ash swore under his breath, angry at how he could do nothing, but watch. He could have told Pikachu to Volt Tackle them by now, but after witnessing how quickly the grunt was able to fire the gun, he didn't want to risk his partner or him getting shot.

The girls beside him were terrified. Dawn was trying to cool her anger with Piplup calming her down, Leaf was biting her lip unsure of what to do and Crystal was on the verge of tears.

"Hehe, only a few more left. Speaking of which, we can't have any risks. Keep collecting the Pokemon, I'll get rid of the remaining trash", the grunt said to his partner. He then turned around and aimed his gun around, smirking at the now even more panicked faces of people.

After a while, he chose to aim at a family of three, with a mother, father and little girl. Ash was about to jump up and tackle the grunt if Pikachu hadn't told him to calm down.

"P-p-please, do-don't hurt us...", the woman stuttered, holding her daughter close.

"We g-gave you our Pokemon. What more do you want?" the father said.

"Oh, I don't want anything. But I can't have you rats talking or sneaking up on us and ruining this whole operation. That's why its best we purge everything in sight. Which means..."

The gun was suddenly pushed up to the man's head, earning a cry from his wife and daughter. "...we can't have any survivors. Don't worry, you're not alone".

"That's just messed up! We did what you wanted!" Ash suddenly shouted out. The grunt turned and sneered at him.

"No hard feelings kid. It's just safety precautions", the grunt said, then smirked. "For us".

Without warning, he wheeled around and aimed the gun at the father again and pressed the trigger.

"Infernape, Fire Blast!"

"Huh?" the grunt was suddenly blown backward, making the gun fly out of his hands as a giant ball of fire struck his Lairon, who was standing next to him. The other grunt wheeled around as his partner hit the wall, but before he could do anything, he too was blown off his feet by a roundhouse kick placed by the opponent.

Satisfied, the Infernape stood its ground and glared at its opponents. Everyone looked at the Pokemon shocked before a voice called out.

"Good job Infernape. Standby and await orders". A boy suddenly walked in through the doors, looking calm with a stoic expression. His steel grey irises seemed to bore into everyone around.

Ash immediaty recognized the boy as well as his traveling companions. It was the boy he had bumped into when he was walking to Twinleaf Town!

"Lucas!" Dawn suddenly cried out. No sooner than she said that, the boy turned around and met Dawn's gaze.

His eyes widened. "Dawn?" Why was she here? Wasn't she doing some kind of coordinating or something?

"Dawn? You know this guy?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Yeah. He's a close friend of mine", Dawn answered, still shocked to see him out of anyone here.

Lucas shook his head and looked at the two grunts who were groaning and picking themselves up. Infernape snarled at them and tensed up, ready to attack at the moment.

"Damn you kid. Still haven't stopped chasing us since Lake Valor, huh?" the lead grunt growled.

"Nice to see you too", Lucas retorted. He glared at them.

"Peh! Fuck this! You're going down right here!" the grunt exclaimed, pulling out a Poke Ball. "Dusclops, Nightmare!

The ghost type appeared and immediatly began channeling dark energy in its hands.

"Donphan, Take Down!" the grunt's partner shouted. Donphan shot forward with the intent of bringing Infernape down.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash shouted suddenly.

In less than a second, Pikachu had hopped off his trainer's shoulder and slammed his metal coated tail on Donphan's face, sending it tumbling back.

Infernape simply dodged the Nightmare attack, then lashed out with a Flamethrower that crashed into both Dusclops and Lairon, fainting them instantly.

Donphan stumbled back, then glared at Pikachu. So this little rat thought it could stop him? He would show him!

"Donphan, Rollout!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail again!" Ash immediatly countered.

Normally, a Pikachu would have never been able to match a Donphan's brute strength and would easily be swatted away.

However, Ash's Pikachu had enough experience with this that he knew just where to strike the critical point.

Donphan was sent flying back into its trainer, knocking the two of them out. The lead grunt cursed his luck and returned the fallen Dusclops and Lairon, before pulling out another Poke Ball.

"I'm not done yet! Golbat, use Haze!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, fast!"

Ash had countered so quickly that Golbat was immediatly fried as soon as it came out of its Poke Ball, and dropped down unconscious.

"What? NO!" the grunt shouted, shocked at his loss. Had he been bested by a kid's weak Pikachu?

"Fuck you kids! If my boss was here, you probably would be like that guy over there!" the grunt pointed to the dead guy he shot earlier.

"Alright, whatever. Infernape, put him out of his misery please".

"Nape!" Infernape grinned. In a flash, his fist slammed against the grunt face, knocking him out instantly. Ash could have swore he heard some bones breaking.

Now that the grunts were taken care of, the people immediatly began to cheer for the two trainers. Ash sheepishly smiled whereas Lucas smirked.

The girls got up and ran over to them. Dawn was the first to speak.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you. But we should talk later. Right now, the entire city has lost power. Team Galactic is attacking the city! We need to move right now!"

Just then, everyone heard a loud explosion from outside, earning more panicked screams from people.

The group quickly ran outside and saw the situation. The entire city was pitch black. If it weren't for the cars and other destroyed objects on fire, they couldn't have been able to see all the chaos that was ensuing.

Galactic grunts were everyone, ordering their Pokemon to attack anything on sight. Officers were doing their best to fight back, but the number of grunts was just too much.

"What the hell? Why's Team Galactic attacking the city? I thought we stopped them!" Ash shouted.

"And why are they winning?!" Leaf exclaimed, noticing the struggle. Team Galactic was clearly winning here. They had the large amount of numbers and strong Pokemon.

"There's chaos everywhere!" Crystal shouted.

"Team Galactic must be using the darkness to their advantage!" Lucas exclaimed. "That's why they cut the power out! They're using the darkness to blend in and attack from everywhere! That's why the police are losing!"

"Well, we need to get the power back on!" Ash exclaimed.

"Where do we turn the power back on?" Dawn asked.

"There has to be a backup generator somewhere. Usually its always on the roof of a large building", Crystal said.

"It's the Jubilife TV building! We have to get there!" Lucas shouted.

"But how? There's literally a war zone out here and we can't even see properly!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I got this! Pikachu, use Flash!" Ash shouted. Though he rarely used it, Flash was still a move Pikachu refused to forget.

Pikachu leapt up high in the air and let out a bright flash, his glowing body now illuminating the surroundings around them. While it wasn't the best, there was still more light.

"Good idea! Luxray, you use Flash too!" Lucas exclaimed tossing another Poke Ball and revealing the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. A bright flash and like Pikachu, Luxray's body was also illuminating, creating more light.

"Good enough! Let's go!" Ash shouted. Without wasting a second, the group took off toward the direction of the Jubilife TV station.

Unfortunatly, they didn't get very far and soon found themselves surrounded by a dozen grunts, who had noticed Pikachu and Luxray's Flash and immediatly sprang into action by releasing a horde of Pokemon.

Ash grit his teeth as a fight was about to ensue. _There's no way out of this one. Guess we'll have to fight through._

And without warning, he shouted. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 ***** **READ THE WHOLE THING BELOW FOR ANSWERS!***

 **First of all, let me just apologize for the extremely long delay. I was really busy with my life. I had a ton of errors to fix in this story so I had to rewrite this whole chapter. I also didn't have the motivation for this for a while, but now its back so I'll be continuing this story. But the bad news is that this is how its gonna be for a while. My update speed has dropped, so it's gonna be a while until the next chapter comes out. Expect this a little while more in the future as well, but just know that I am NEVER abandoning this story.**

 **Second, another reason for the delay is that I got caught up making plans for ANOTHER story. Yes, you heard me. It's gonna be a Pokemon high school story called "Viridian High School" and will be coming out soon. Trust me, this ain't like any other high school story. Expect alot of twists and bizarre couples you never knew could happen. Please check it out. I'll inform you guys when I release the first chapter of it.**

 **So, anybody see episode 38 of XYZ yet? Well, I'm fucking pissed! Ash (SPOILER ALERT) loses again! Surprise, surprise! Fuck, I thought he was gonna win. He could have also if the douchebag writers decided to actually play it smart. They made us get hyped for no reason! And Ash had a ton of reasons to win as well!**

 **1\. His whole team with the exception of Pikachu is fully evolved (Talonflame, Hawlucha, Greninja, Noivern, Goodra).**

 **2\. In every season, Ash has always been getting his ass kicked by his rivals throughout the entire season and always triumphs them in the leagues (like Gary, Paul, Trip). Alain was no exception. So basically Ash nevers wins against Alain. That's like pulling a Tobias out there people!**

 **3\. Ash actually made it to the FINALS. Not the semi-finals, not the top 8, not the top 16. The actual fucking finals.**

 **4\. You'd think that after travelling through literally 6 regions over the past 20 years would have made Ash smarter and everything. And then, he sends out Greninja against Charizard when there is a Rain Dance still active, turns into Ash-Greninja and what does he do? Use fucking CUT. Ash, you dumbass.**

 **5\. Serena. There could have been some cheesy moment where Ash is getting his ass handed to him (like always) and Serena could have been like "I believe in you, Ash" or something and boom! Ash wins.**

 **6\. And finally, the whole Ash-Greninja thing. Throughout the anime, this has been done several times and is now one of the coolest things the anime has to offer (I for one love Ash-Greninja. Expect that later on in the story) And if you notice, you'll see throughout the times they use it, Ash and Greninja still don't have full control over it. So they could have mastered it during the match and kicked Alain's ass.**

 **And that is my reasons for why Ash should have won.**

 **Team Galactic is back and we find out the mysterious boy is none other than Lucas! Fun fact: Lucas appeared as a cameo in the beginning of "Giratina and the Sky Warrior" and was shown to be battling Brendan! In this timeline, Lucas is different and has different Pokemon (my Platinum team to be precise). And who would've thought he was going to be Dawn's cousin in this? Don't relax yet. There is more to this guy than you think and he won't show up in only 1 arc...**

 **Also, Dawn has just found out about the whole threeway relationship between Ash, Leaf and Crystal. Question is, when is it her time to shine in a lemon?**

 **We got more additions to the list:**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **Candice**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Bianca**

 **Lyra**

 **Shauna**

 **bugaboo13: Despite all his losses, Ash may have a chance at winning the Kalos league for a few reasons.**

 **1). Almost all of Ash's Pokemon are fully evolved (except Pikachu).**

 **2). I think he might face Alain, not some cheap trainer who uses legendaries like Tobias**

 **3). Surely the people can't be THAT cruel and would Ash win this time at least for Serena or whatever.**

 **As for the criminal organizations, you'll see more of them. Team Galactic will play a big role in the Sinnoh arc so stay tuned to what I have planned.**

 **KhaosOmega: Unfortunatly, I can't say anything right now. I only have Sinnoh planned and the next region is in the middle of planning. Jasmine is a good choice and maybe Valerie also. You'll have to see later on. As for the females wearing high heels, that seems really nice. I might actually do that in the later arcs. Thanks for the suggestions though!**

 **sneak13579: The male characters are either Ash's friends or rivals. I'm not doing male characters in the harem except Ash.**

 **Guest: Haha, you saw how Pikachu reacted when Dawn mentioned Buneary, right? Oh, there will DEFINITLY be Pikachu and Buneary antics. As for the two dating, we'll have to see :)**

 **espeon44: Well, what is Ash's objective? What is the plot of the story? Think for a minute. Ash will win championships but he might not win some of them because I don't want to overdo it and turn this story into a "ASH POWNS EVERYONE" thing.**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking the story!**

 **HP-DG-SB-NR-RR-AG-TD-KB-HA-AJ (that's a big ass name btw): Yeah, I know. Misty, Iris and Jessie have been getting alot of hate. But as I've said before, I plan to make them a little different and more likeable but don't expect too much changes since that would be OOC, which I'm trying to avoid.**

 **Scooby-Doo 150: All the girls you listed are in the harem.**

 **GodX: Thanks! Yes, in this story, Serena has her old hair. Her new hair looks way to cringey. And the girls you asked for are all listed above.**

 **Sonic: Yep, they're all included.**

 **0 Jordinio 0: My mistake, mate! I meant Max Potion but just typed in Potion. I forgot to fix that tiny little thing that you so give such a big shit about.**

 **Guest: There will be Leaf/Dawn yuri scenes, as well as with other girls.**

 **Next chapter, we have the gang fight against Team Galactic and try to get the power back. That's all I have to say. Oh, and there may or may not be some more characters. R &R please!**


	7. Face of the Enemy Part 2: Liberation

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* yeah, it's been a while. Over a year to be precise, but hey, better late than never! Anyway, I apologize for the long wait and the following explanation will clear up everything.**

 **That being said, no I am not dead. At least, not now. The reason for my long absence, more specifically THIS story, is just life itself and the lack of motivation. I've been dealing with a lot of problems recently, mainly personal which I do not wish to discuss. Not only that, but over the summer of last year where I was gearing up for writing, my laptop which had all the files of my fanfics, EVERY SINGLE ONE with the plans and drafts...well, let's just say it met a very unfortunate end. Long story short, had to get a new laptop and since I never bothered to store anything as backup online, I'd lost everything and had no way of getting my plans for the other fanfics back. Which is why I am going to say it now: ALL OF THE STORIES ON MY ACCOUNT WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED. Yes, you heard correctly. I am hereby officially abandoning them as I have lost motivation and don't really want to start from scratch again.**

 **However, here's some good news. This fanfic is officially being brought back from the dead! Starting with this brand new chapter from where we last left off. I'll admit, I had second thoughts of making an evil plot but then I figured why the hell not and worked things out. This story also required no extensive planning as I just came up with the chapters as I wrote them. So this story will continue on exactly as planned.**

 **Without further ado, I bring you guys this newly revived story with a brand new chapter with improved writing and a better sense of the Pokemon world itself! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 7: Face of the Enemy Part 2: Liberation-**

 _ **-Jubilife City-**_

There were too many of them.

Ash grit his teeth as he looked at the dozens of Galactic grunts surround him and his friends, bringing out their Pokemon in flashes of light from the Pokeballs. The familiar shapes of Golbat, Bibarel, Croagunk, Bronzor, Glameow, Stunky, and many more took their place in front of their masters, glaring at the group with death in their eyes. And with only five of them against this armada, the odds looked very slim.

Ash knew he only had one option. And that option…

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaa!" The mouse took off immediately as soon as his trainer raised his arm. Jumping into the air with a quick charge of power, the electric type let out a battle cry as he unleashed his vicious lightning upon the enemy Pokemon. Some of them immediately went down from the powerful electric type attack, mainly the flying types.

Seeing what just happened, Lucas followed after quickly. "Luxray, Thunder Wave! Follow up with rapid Iron Tail!"

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon was off, roaring as he lunged at the group of Pokemon, sending out a quick jolt of electricity that made their bodies go numb immediately. He quickly followed up by spinning his metal coated tails around, smacking numerous Pokemon away at a fast rate.

It was then the others jumped in as well. Leaf brought out her Ninetales which quickly conjured up a Fire Spin with her elegant tails and enveloped the enemy team with the searing flames.

Crystal had her Hitmonchan Mach Punch her way through the horde and Dawn brought out a familiar purple monkey who used her tails to swat away the Pokemon with her long tails.

Ash spotted the two and his eyes gleamed. "Hey, it's Ambipom! She came back to you?"

"Sure did!" Dawn beamed, her Pokemon following. "It took a while, but I got a phone call one day saying she missed the thrill and spotlight of contests and wanted to return. Of course I was more than ready to welcome her back!"

"Nice," Ash grinned as Pikachu continued with his onslaught. "So did yo-"

"Less flirting, more fighting!" Lucas interrupted, the two immediately flushing a brilliant shade of red. "Do you not see what is happening right now?!"

"I see perfectly fine, thank you," Ash spat and had Pikachu knock a Croagunk away with his Iron Tail. _Ouch._

The battle continued on for a bit, the group's Pokemon slowly overwhelming the grunts. Ash and Lucas seemed to do the most damage, their two powerful electric types having a huge advantage while the girls cleaned up their mess.

Pretty soon, the dozens of grunts and enemy Pokemon were now reduced to a small horde desperately trying to fend themselves off and wondering just how in the hell did the tides turn so quickly.

"Come on, let's get a move on!" Crystal shouted, seeing that the grunts were no longer a threat. The others agreed, defeating the last few grunts before following the girl. As they ran, they took in the grim sight of the streets. Even though the power was out, the city was not left in the dark as one would assume. With all the chaos and fire spreading out, there was enough light for the group to see where they were going and where to take cover from enemies.

Occasionally, they would run into a few grunts, having to fight them out of the way or even get chased by a mob of them. At one point, a group of grunts had surprised them with a well timed ambush that left everyone running for cover and quickly holding up the defensive side.

"We don't have time to waste!" Ash growled, growing irritated as Pikachu was forced to block a Golbat's Poison Fang with his Iron Tail but was unable to defend himself from a Geodude's Rollout. The mouse was okay however as he got up from the road, ignoring the skid mark on his body and charged right into battle with an eager Volt Tackle while Ash grabbed another Pokeball from his belt. "Gible, Draco Meteor!"

The land shark appeared from his ball, ignoring the need to jump on his trainer's head as he took in the battle in front of him. He quickly conjured up a familiar orange ball in his mouth and fired it upwards, the ball flying high in the air.

"Pip?!" Piplup warily stared at the ball before running behind a car, knowing the protocol he had since practiced. However instead of hitting him, the ball exploded in a brilliant orange light, several large fireballs falling from the sky and pelting the enemies in front of them.

Ash and Piplup both watched in satisfaction as the grunts and their Pokemon were pummeled and tossed around by the explosion, immediately clearing the way for them. "Nice one, Gible! I knew all that training would pay off!"

"Gib!"

"Pip!"

The water type was quick to offer his compliment, happy for once that he did not get hit by one of those god forsaken balls of destruction. Dawn noticed her Pokemon's behavior and sighed. "Old habits die hard."

She gasped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her down to the ground, a meteor exploding right where she stood just a second ago. Dawn's eyes widened and she took note of her savior, Ash grinning cheekily at her. "Sorry Dawn, looks like I spoke too soon. You good?"

"Y-yeah," she blushed which went unnoticed by her friend. "Thanks for that. I really didn't need that happening to me right now."

Ash laughed. 'Not with all this shit going on, huh? Well don't worry, I got your back! Just...be more _aware_ next time, y'know?"

Dawn snorted. "That's funny coming from you. How many times did we get lost when we travelled together?"

"H-hey, I'm not from Sinnoh! Obviously I wouldn't know my way through a foreign region!"

"Yeah, yeah. Even though you _insisted_ on leading the way since you had more experience than me."

Ash grinned. "What can I say? I'm a gentleman when it comes to leading the ladies, especially _pretty ones._ "

Dawn's face heated up. She knew he was joking like that, as per his emphasis on the word pretty but it still got to her. She smirked and shook her head. "Just be thankful Brock was with us otherwise who knows what would've happened."

Ash shrugged. "Brocko's always got his magic. Gotta learn from him sometime." He had a certain look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Huh, What do yo-," she was cut off by Lucas urging the group to continue on, Ash immediately running after. Dawn stared at him go for a moment, thinking hard on what just happened. _What did he mean by that sentence? And why was he looking at me that way?..._

She shook her head and ran after the group after gesturing to Piplup. _Must be the battle getting into his head._

She met up with them running across the street and ducking behind a car. She crouched next to Crystal, looking over to the others who were huddled behind the car next to them. Ash and Lucas seemed to be in a deep conversation and for some reason, Dawn couldn't seem to take her eyes off her former travelling companion.

 _As soon as he saved me, I'm having this weird feeling all over again. It's like the same thing when we were travelling in Sinnoh. It went away as soon was he left but now that he's back…_

"Hey, you good?"

Dawn snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Crystal, who was looking at her oddly. Realizing she'd been caught up in her internal nonsense, Dawn blushed embarrassingly and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the next Grand Festival, no need to worry."

Crystal nodded as the girl went over to the group, who was now beginning to move out. Her eyes were trained on the girl, noticing how stiff she seemed all of a sudden. _Something's definitely up with her. I'll have to keep an eye on her._ Her eyes then glanced over the girl's curves which were bigger than hers definitely. She blushed and shook her head. _Arceus, I was right. That night with Ash and Leaf really has changed me. Not complaining though._

With that, she collected her thoughts and ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

Ash soon found himself staring at the massive building in front of him, the neon signs of "Jubilife TV Station" looking dull without their magnificent glow. He shook his head. He would make sure this city would be fixed soon after all this was over.

Lucas lead the group, moving to the broken window and gesturing inside. "This way. Let's get up there from the inside. We don't know how many grunts are guarding it from outside and I don't know about you guys, but I do not want to be in that chaos over there."

Leaf nodded. "Agreed. Let's get a move on." Lucas nodded and climbed in with his Luxray, the group following one by one. Ash was the last to go, secretly admiring his girlfriends' curves as they went in and even smacked himself mentally for looking at Dawn that way.

He knew it was all part of growing up but he still respected Dawn to not want to think of her like that. _Who knows, she might be into you. Think positive._

And there was that pesky voice in his head. He was wondering what the hell happened to it yesterday. _Come on, not now. We have more serious matters to take care of._

 _YES, now. And it's not just me, YOU'RE the one thinking that way after all. I didn't make myself known until now._

 _Seriously? We're going through this again?! Look, I'm with Leaf and Crystal now, I do not need to keep piling them up and start a harem or something. Two girls are more than enough!_

 _Ohhhhh, buddy. You have NO idea what's in store for you in the future._

 _Alright, that's it. Shut up and go back to sleep or something. I liked it better when you were quiet._

 _So that's how it's gonna be, hu-_

Ash tuned out his thoughts and focused on the situation. He closely followed the group through the room which was now dimly it thanks to Lucas' Luxray using Flash. Speaking of which, he didn't know why he hadn't taught Pikachu that move yet. Mostly because the mouse probably didn't need it anyway as he could still use his electricity to light the way. Seriously, what a useless move.

"Alright, we're going into the hallways. Stay alert."

The deathly serious tone meant that the situation was far more serious. However, Ash was feeling something far more different.

 _...I want in back on the boat with my girls again._

* * *

Lucas peered around the corner, seeing the messy hallway with no soul in sight. Ushering his Luxray in front of him, he lead the group with him while keeping his eyes out. One would think someone of his age would be scared shitless but he had plenty of experience with these kind of things. It's what he'd signed up for in the first place.

"Okay, this place is pretty big. It's going to take a while for us to reach the top if we keep going at this pace so we need to be quicker. All of you, have out a Pokemon by your side just in case."

Ash pointed to Pikachu and Gible who had occupied both of his shoulders, all three looking alert. Lucas didn't need to worry about them as it was usually the girls who were most vulnerable. Looking at the three in front of him however suggested otherwise. Leaf had her Espeon perched beside her, a fearsome glare in both their eyes. Crystal likewise stayed alert with Hitmonchan and finally, Dawn's Piplup and Ambipom looked just as ready and determined as their trainer.

 _What a unique group._ The sarcastic thought was then pushed away as Lucas nodded in approval and continued to lead the way. They reached a flight of stairs and wasted no time ascending all the while keeping their eyes peeled. No one said a word. They were all looking to finish this quickly and carry on with their plans.

Leaf was deep within her thoughts before she heard a thump and felt a familiar body collide with hers, sending her stumbling slightly. She turned around and smirked, finding Ash's sheepish grin pointed towards her. "Sorry. Just a bit sleepy."

Leaf mischievously grinned and leaned over, whispering in his ear. "Calm down, you wild Mankey. We can have all the time together after all this is over. I'm feeling just as jumpy as you are."

Ash flushed a deep shade of red, ignoring the rapid snickering of his yellow furred companion perched on his shoulder. Gible merely blinked absently.

Leaf smirked victoriously and walked off, swaying her hips to add to the moment. Ash licked his lips. _When all of this is over, I'm so banging her at my hardest._

 _Hell yeah, that's what I like to hear!_

 _Oh, for Arceus' sake!_

He shook the thoughts out of his head and followed after. For the next few minutes, the group walked in silence with their eyes peeled and alert for anything. It was kind of unnerving to see the place unguarded and empty but this was expected. Ash was more surprised at the calm expression Lucas wore the whole time, wondering just who was this guy.

 _Well, I'm not one to talk. I've dealt with enough shenanigans with Team Rocket and all those other teams as well. Guess it's not really surprising that I'm pretty calm too. Wonder how the girls are doing, though._

He looked over and found his answer immediately, seeing all three girls didn't look the least bit worried. It surprised him but at the same time brought a smile onto his face. At least they could take care of themselves.

Lucas suddenly stopped, halting the group as well. He peeked over in the room, standing in silence for a bit before ushering his Luxray with a swipe of his hand. The electric type leaped in the room in the blink of an eye and suddenly, there was a _thump_ and a pained cry that followed right after, making the other four jump with surprise.

Lucas ran into the room and the group followed after, the sight making them freeze in shock.

Huddled in the far corner of the room were a bunch of scared and beaten people, staring at the group in surprise. On the ground in front of them were two Galactic grunts gritting their teeth in pain as Luxray kept them pinned down with a growl. Beside the grunts were two handguns, having been knocked out of their hands.

Crystal took note of the people and rushed over, seeing their uniforms. "Oh, you guys are the employees! Are you all okay?!"

A woman with blond hair nodded. "We're fine. Thank you so much! If it weren't for you, who knows what would've happened!"

Ash stepped up. "Looks like they were holding you guys hostage here. No wonder this place seemed so empty."

"The guards are on the upper floors since they didn't think anyone would come here," an elderly man said. "They didn't deem us a threat and held us here at gunpoint after forcing their way through security."

"But why is Team Galactic taking over the TV station?" Dawn wondered. "First of all, why Jubilife City of all places? Last time they caused havoc in places like Celestic Town which had the ruins of the legendary trio. There's nothing of that sort in this city!"

"Who knows for sure? I don't know about you guys, but I've seen enough movies to know that the bad guys usually like to do the unexpected. Wouldn't really surprise me if they have some sort of diabolical plan or whatever," Leaf said with a shrug.

Lucas looked back. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Which is why we need to stop this before it gets out of hand," Crystal nodded. "Is there a faster way to the roof? These hallways are easy to get lost in."

A middle aged man with black hair nodded and pointed down the hallway. "Keep going straight and make a left. You'll see a locked door with a red sign that says it is permitted without authorization. Go through there and take the flight of stairs and that will lead you directly up."

"Be careful though," the blond woman said. "They probably have that area heavily guarded. It's the reason why they targeted this building in the first place."

Ash nodded. "Alright, thanks. Let's get a move on guys." He lead the group out, Dawn telling the people to take care and stay safe before following.

They walked in the exact direction they were given, looking around with open eyes. Lucas had Ash take up the rear in case they were being followed and that he could provide heavy cover from the back as well. Ash of course didn't mind and all to eagerly fulfilled his job while admiring his girlfriends' rears. He even snuck a glance at Dawn as well, mesmerized at her sheer beauty and how she executed it flawlessly as well.

They reached the end of the hall and turned left, walking down another long hall. There were rooms in this hall as well with glass that allowed them to see the empty darkness within. It was kind of creepy but safer this way.

Crystal's eyes widened. "There it is!" She pointed down, seeing an empty space where once stood a strong, iron door, only to now be reduced to bits of rubble that had been blasted off a good distance.

"...Yeah, they're definitely up there," Ash said immediately. Lucas lead the group over and cautiously peeked outside. He ushered the group to follow and as they stepped out into the night sky, their moods immediately went down, seeing the carnage in the city.

The streets were now lit with flames from flipped over vehicles, and the battle between the officers and grunts below. The group decided not to pay mind and carried on with their intentions. Lucas lead them up a flight of stairs in silence, his Luxray beside him poised over slightly and ready to pounce at moment's notice.

Ash then glanced over at Dawn, seeing her nervously play with her hair while looking off in the distance. He nudged her, catching her attention. "Hey, you good? You kinda zoned off over there?"

She seemed to be shaken up slightly but shook her head, forcing a smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Ash. "I'm fine. Really. Just tired, that's all."

Ash smiled. "Y'know, it's okay to be a little scared. You don't see it, but that's how we all are feeling right now."

Dawn snorted. "Yeah, you're doing a good job showing it."

Ash smirked. "Heh, well you know me. But anyway, just know that we have your back. Or more specifically, I have your back. Been doing it since Sinnoh."

Dawn smiled after hearing those words. "Just like old times, huh?"

"Heh," Ash grinned. "Just like old times. By the way, I'm tired too. Whaddaya say we hit the expensive hotel after all this is over?"

"Oh please, can you even afford something like that?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you preferred camping like you always have."

"I mean, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright then, Pokemon Master. We'll see after." She went on ahead after that, leaving Ash to smile after her. Though, he did feel slightly pained at the mention of his dream. _Damn, that loss has gotta be my worst one yet._ He sighed and followed after.

He quickly caught up with them and was about to ask why had they stopped all of a sudden when Lucas suddenly dove down with everyone following. Thinking quick, Ash ducked down behind a vent, peering over to see a grunt come walking down with suspicion in his eyes. It was clear he'd seen a glimpse of the group or heard them talking. Whatever it was, he sure wasn't as alert as Leaf suddenly stuck her foot out, causing him to stumble forward and dropping his flashlight.

Thinking quick, Crystal jumped over and gave him a well placed roundhouse kick that knocked the daylights out of the poor grunt. He fell to the ground in a daze out cold. Crystal straightened herself out and proudly turned to the group, who was staring at her in shock. "What?"

Leaf shook her head. "The Catcher, huh? I can see why you go by that title."

Crystal beamed and Lucas kneeled down at the grunt, checking his pulse. "He's out like a lamp. Let's get a move on. Oh, and nice kick by the way."

"Ah you know," Crystal nonchalantly waved as the two walked past. "Nothing new."

"Yeah, I'm going to make sure I don't piss you off," Dawn said, slightly shaken up. Crystal only grinned as the girl walked past. She followed but Ash grabbed her arm, making her stop and turn around. He had a grin on his face as he looked her over.

"What? Liked what you saw?" Crystal wiggled her eyebrows.

Ash shook his head. "I like what I see. That was one hell of a sexy kick. Now I know why you were so flexible in bed. I'm telling you, that's gonna be SO useful from now on."

Crystal blushed and Ash took this chance to give a quick smack to her rear, making her yelp in embarrassment. "Don't fall behind!"

"You!-" She turned to address him but he'd already run off with a triumphant grin on his face. She sighed and shook her head with a smile, following after. "I'm so getting him back for that."

The group had now reached the top with the large TV being visible from the side. They could see the generator just below it, its large shape being impossible to miss.

Unfortunately, there was also a ridiculously absurd amount of grunts pacing around and looking for any intruders. The group took cover behind a large vent and Lucas turned to address the group. " _This many grunts up here?! This is insane!"_

"Well, what else could we expect?" Dawn shrugged. "We knew it would be heavily guarded, so why act surprised?"

"She has a point, y'know?" Ash shrugged. "Besides, we can take 'em! What can a bunch of mere grunts do?"

Leaf smacked him on the head. "Idiot. Do you see those grunts with the guns? With all the mess keeping up occupied, one of them is bound to get a lucky shot on us!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "You didn't have to be such a grouch. I didn't know I'd be travelling with another Misty!"

Leaf smirked. "Don't fuck with me, Ketchum."

Ash ignored her. _Oh, I'll fuck you alright._ He looked back at Lucas. "So, what do you suggest we do? Sitting around here doing nothing isn't going to help. And we can't sneak up on them or something because there would be no cover to help us."

Lucas pondered over the thought as he looked back at the area. He frowned, thinking hard before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright. I guess we have no option then but a full frontal assault."

"But-"

"Hear me out first." Lucas' eyes narrowed as he looked at the armed grunts. "Here's what we can do. We can split up into two small teams. One team can focus on taking out as much grunts as possible while the others take out the armed ones and then clean up the mess as well. Sound good?"

Crystal was the one who nodded. "And we can split up accordingly. So the heavy hitters can take out the grunts while the lighter ones such as me will focus on the armed grunts. Alright, who're the heavy hitters here?"

Ash and Lucas both raised their hands and Leaf shrugged before joining. "My team is mostly tanked. I guess you two can take out the armed grunts."

"Alright. Okay with you Dawn?"

"Fine by me," Dawn said. "I'll be happy to help in any way possible. The only tank in my team is my Mamoswine, although my Quilava might evolve soon."

"Then it's settled!" Ash declared with a punch to his palm. "Me, Lucas, and Leaf will attack head on and Crystal and Dawn can cover us! Sounds good. Ready to move out?"

"Ready when you are," Lucas coolly replied, bringing out Infernape and a Misdreavus, who floated with an eager grin on her face.

"I'm always ready for stuff like this," Leaf grinned, cracking her knuckles and holding up her Venusaur's Pokeball.

"Remember the plan guys," Crystal muttered as she reached for her Xatu's Pokeball.

"Let's do this!" Dawn said as she pulled out Mamoswine's Pokeball.

Ash grinned as well and reached for two Pokeballs as well. "Charge!" He threw them forward, bringing out Heracross and Infernape, who both roared and immediately barreled into the surprised enemies.

Ash jumped out and lead his Pokemon in the assault, Lucas and Leaf following after with the latter bringing out her starter to help. Venusaur roared and snapped his vines, knocking away grunts as Leaf began barking orders.

Crystal and Dawn ambushed the grunts who aimed their guns, stunning them momentarily enough for Mamoswine to knock them away with his signature Take Down. The other grunts tried to fire their guns but found themselves suspended in the air, frozen stiff until they were momentarily thrown off the roof, Xatu's eyes glowing bright blue.

It was only a matter of time for the grunts to start bringing out their Pokemon as the chaos ensued. Ash saw the enemy Pokemon and began shouting out commands. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Gible, Rock Smash! Infernape, Mach Punch! Heracross, Megahorn!"

His Pokemon all launched their attacks, Infernape plowing through a horde of Bibarel with his arm outstretched and fist glowing blue. He stepped back, letting the Bibarel fly back into their trainers before turning around and swinging his other arm, connecting with a Golbat and stopping it in its tracks before being sent soaring away in the air.

Gible zipped forward and smashed his stubby orange glowing arm onto a Graveler's head, knocking it out instantly and sending it rolling into its allies. Heracross then smashed into the group with his glowing horn, sending the Pokemon flying away in numerous directions before lunging forward with his fists glowing white and letting them fly, the Close Combat taking out another Graveler and two Croagunk.

Ash ducked under a punch and kicked the grunt away, Pikachu jumping in front of his trainer and letting loose his signature electric attack that fried a horde of Golbat immediately and knocked out a few grunts. He then let loose with a rapid shooting of his Electro Ball attack, knocking out several enemies in the process.

Ash whooped in his short victory and continued on sweeping up the mess.

Crystal swept a grunt's legs out and let her fall down before roundhouse kicking another. Her Xatu launched multiple Psychic attacks, providing her with guaranteed cover. She gave a solid kick to another grunt's head, knocking him out and ordered her Xatu to use a well timed Aerial Ace which crashed into the grunts and their Pokemon and sent them rolling away.

"Ice Punch!" Crystal shouted and her Hitmonchan zipped forward, lashing out with her ice coated fist and smashing it into a Golbat's face. The poison type was knocked into a grunt and Crystal had Hitmonchan finish it off with a Mach Punch that sent the two over the roof.

Dawn meanwhile had Piplup Drill Peck a Croagunk to unconsciousness and sweep them away with a Hydro Pump. The penguin then saw a horde of Graveler rolling his way and smirked, jumping up while gathering water and forming a small funnel from his beak which grew larger as it expanded.

Dawn grinned. "Whirlpool!" Piplup launched his attack, the whirlpool sweeping away the Graveler and knocking them all out. Their trainers gawked in surprise before the whirlpool crashed into them, knocking them out of the fight as well.

Dawn turned around, seeing her Ambipom occupied with a bunch of Croagunk and Bibarel. "Ambipom, Double Hit! Mamoswine, help her out! Ice Shard!"

The large mammoth bellowed a roar before trotting over and slamming an ice spike into a horde of Golbat, knocking them out before they could close in on his comrade. Ambipom smacked away the enemies surrounding her by lashing out with her tails coated in a purple aura, then jumped out of the way and allowing Mamoswine to knock the rest out with a Take Down that sent them flying.

Dawn turned around to see a grunt charging at her but she merely pointed her finger and shouted, "Hydro Pump!" before Piplup jumped in front of her and shot out a jet of water that slammed the grunt back, knocking him out.

Lucas calmly ordered his Pokemon to move around with ease. Infernape was his lead Pokemon, crashing around and throwing away his opponents with ease. Luxray provided equal support, though he tended to paralyze his opponents first before finishing them off with either a powerful Thunderbolt or a hard Iron Tail.

Lucas watched as the Gleam Eyes Pokemon jumped up and clamped his teeth around a Golbat, initiating a vicious Thunder Fang with knocked the flying type out immediately.

He then saw a few grunts charging forward with their Pokeballs, only for a shadowy figure to appear in front of them and blast them with Shadow Balls, knocking them out. A snickering Misdreavus appeared, launching a Will-O-Wisp to burn her opponents briefly before disappearing again and attacking from the shadows.

Leaf was grinning wildly as her Venusaur let loose a flurry of sharp leaves, the Leaf Storm doing more damage than intended as both the horde of Graveler and Golbat were knocked out. Her Espeon jumped forward and launched a Shadow Ball that crashed into a Croagunk, who was then lifted up and thrown into a Bibarel and its trainer courtesy of her Psychic attack. Leaf looked over and saw there were only a few grunts left and ordered her Pokemon to finish up. "Guys, we're almost done here! Don't fall back now!"

She gasped in surprise as a Graveler crashed down in front of her, Pikachu landing a good distance away on his steel coated tail. Ash grinned at her. "What, you think we're that _slow?"_

Leaf smirked back. _That cheeky little-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash that forced her to cover her eyes. Once the light dimmed down, she opened her eyes and saw that the light in the city had returned. Buildings were shining their usual lights and signs lit up with their neon colors. The big TV above them lit up as well, shining brightly on the streets below.

For a second they thought the generator had been turned on by one of the grunts who had given up. They then looked over and saw Crystal proudly standing by the generator with her hands on her hips, her Xatu and Hitmonchan looking equally proud.

"Show off," Leaf mumbled and looked around, seeing the grunts were down for the count and those who could still fight had begun to retreat. _Oh well. It's not like they could've won anyway._

She thanked her Pokemon before returning them and walking up to Crystal. "Looks like you finished early."

"Yup!" the Johto native exclaimed. "They didn't stand a chance thanks to Xatu's Psychic abilities here!"

The bird in question beamed at that and then was returned along with Hitmonchan after being commended on. The two girls looked over, seeing the others walking up to them. None of them had sustained an injuries aside from being a little scratched up. It was surprising considering the amount of chaos that had just happened.

Then again, the enemies couldn't even land a single attack on them.

"That was easier than I expected," Lucas said with slight surprise. The look on his face suggested he'd been expecting bigger and Leaf would've probably laughed if it weren't for Dawn beating her to it.

"You were acting all serious and everything," the Sinnoh girl laughed. Lucas shot her an annoyed look, then turned to Ash.

The two boys looked at each other before Lucas raised his hand, allowing Ash to shake it. "It was nice working with you. I doubt things would've been easier without you guys."

"Hey, it's no problem!" Ash exclaimed. "After all, we should be thanking you for saving our asses in the Pokemon Center! I mean, I was going to make a move at some point but you beat me to it! Still, any help is appreciated!"

Lucas smiled. "You're a strong trainer, Ash. We should battle next time."

"Why next time? Why not right now? Come on, our Pokemon are in pretty good shape and I have two more who want in on the action!"

"No thanks. I gotta get a move on now. Wasn't my plan to stick around here in the first place anyway."

Ash pouted. "Aw man. Well, alright then! If you're in a hurry and all, I'll let it slide for now. But next time you won't get away!"

Lucas smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. See you in the league." He took Ash's momentarily stunned silence to lightly punch his shoulder before nodding to the girls and walking off. He brought out a Pokeball and a Staraptor was released, the bird cawing and allowing her trainer on her back before taking off.

Ash smiled and waved back at Lucas, who was now retreating into the night sky. "You'd better be there! Don't you dare slack off!" _Huh. Never thought I'd see the day where I'd sound like Paul for once._

Lucas' form vanished and Ash turned to address the girls. "So, what now? You guys want to stay in a hotel at the safe part of town?"

"Yes, please!" Dawn groaned as she walked ahead. "I'm not looking to spend the night out in the wilderness after all that just happened!"

Ash smirked, watching her retreating form. _Damn, I wish…_ His attention was brought back as Leaf moved forward, placing her hand on his chest and leaning forward. "A hotel sounds good to me. Let me know which room you want to take it in." She gave him a kiss on his lips before following after Dawn with a sway in her hips.

Ash would've drooled at the sight if it weren't for Crystal leaning forward to kiss him as well. "You and your Pokemon were so strong this whole time. Show me how strong you can be in bed now." She smirked at his stare and fondled her breasts for a bit before walking off.

Ash stared at the girls walking off. _This is gonna be one hell of a reward for the night, huh?_

 _After this, you definitely deserve it._

 _Of course you're back._

 _Hell yeah I'm back. And you're going to go over there tonight and make sure you give those two a night they'll never forget. You're going to bang them so hard and make them scream your name for hours to come._

 _You're messed up y'know that?_

 _Course I am. Now go over there and get some, tiger!_

Ash merely licked his lips and followed after the group.

* * *

Jubilife Grand Hotel was located near the heart of the city. Somehow amidst the chaos, that was the same exact place that had been untouched during the blackout. Just then it was filled with panicked citizens running for cover and now it was brimming with as normal with bright lights to lift the atmosphere.

In one of the higher floors, Dawn stepped out of the bathroom fully garbed in her pajamas, consisting of a pink tank top and black shorts that barely covered her rear. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her belongings were all piled up near her bed.

Dawn took a good look around the room, seeing as it was rather spacious and filled with luxury. She smiled. Ash wasn't kidding when he mentioned all his money in his account from all the tournaments he'd been involved in. The fact that he'd been able to afford this was simply amazing.

"Well I can have all of this when I start going through a bunch of other regions and involve myself more," she said as her eyes scanned the room.

She chuckled when she spotted Piplup laid flat out on the couch. The penguin was knocked out and Dawn didn't blame him one bit. She looked over at her bed and sighed.

"I know it's late and all, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to go ask if they want to do something," Dawn wondered out loud. Truth be told, she wasn't very tired yet and after meeting up with her best friend years after and joining a rather fun group, she was feeling rather jumpy.

"I really hope they're down to do something," Dawn said. "It'll be boring as hell if all they want to do is sleep at night."

She looked at Piplup one last time before walking over and grabbing the keys, opening up the door and heading out. She locked the door behind her and decided to hold onto the keys in her hand seeing as she had no pocket.

She began to make her way down the hall, trying to remember what room Ash was staying in. She figured as she didn't know the girls that well she could go ask Ash first since she was the most comfortable around him anyway.

"But what room is he in again?" Dawn muttered as she looked around. It was also to their misfortune that their rooms had ended up being completely separate from each other, isolating themselves in their own hallways.

And unfortunately for Dawn, the hallways were pretty big.

"Let's see, my room number is 78 so they can't be that far from me." She then walked over to a door and looked at the number. "81. Ash said his room was in the 80's so I'm pretty close. Now just which one?..."

She looked around trying to figure out where she should go before she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Dawn turned around, staring at the room that read '85.' _That noise...it was a bump or something and it came from there."_

Dawn wasn't one to intrude on anyone's business but being desperate and out of ideas to find her friend, she decided to lean against the door and listen for any confirmation.

Judging by the bump and how loud it was, she was expecting Ash to cry out in pain or something and Pikachu's laugh taunting his trainer. Knowing Ash, he'd probably be cursing up a storm at the moment and shouting very loudly at whatever he'd bumped into, animate or inanimate. She'd learn a lot about her friend during her Sinnoh travels, one time with the boy throwing a rock at his tent after the stump had made him trip and the tent was forced to collapse. This had happened so many times it was natural for her at this point.

Instead, she got a loud moan as her response. Not of a person moaning in pain and agony or of a person in exhaustion. No, this was a rather satisfied moan, a _lusty_ moan. Dawn's eyes widened and immediately figured out what was happening in there. She'd seen enough erotic romance movies to know what went on in that plot and she frankly didn't need to know more.

Still, Dawn couldn't force herself away from the door at that point and stuck on the curiosity of what happened next. The moans of course were of both male and female and both were getting louder. They were definitely not holding back in there.

Though the moans did sound vaguely familiar to her, but she dismissed that thought and continued to listen.

The moans were getting louder at this point and Dawn heard another noise of an object being bumped. Then, the sound of a chair being knocked on the ground made her flinch a little but otherwise did nothing to deter her.

A faint squishy noise was heard and Dawn blushed, knowing what was going on. Then, out of nowhere came a THIRD voice, an erotic moan escaping their lips as well. Dawn recognized it as a female immediately and mentally congratulated the guy in there getting laid with two women at once.

And suddenly she found her right hand drifting downwards between her legs, her hand stopping at her crotch region. She blushed, knowing the idea of a threesome turned her on. Without warning she found her hand tugging through her shorts, pushing past her panties and feeling the soft area underneath.

A quiet moan escaped her lips once her hand started moving, her slow pace becoming rapidly fast from the moaning from the inside. She knew this was a bad time to be doing this but she couldn't help herself as her hand refused to stop.

 _Fuck it,_ she thought, her hand only going faster. _I've had a long day as well._

Her hand was going faster as it plunged in and out of her slit, forcing her to use her other hand for support as her legs began to buckle slightly.

Her pants were becoming louder at this point and her hand had reached its limit, going max speed and making it ache from strain. She relished the feeling of the wetness below and the soft moans that were gradually becoming louder at this point.

She soon found herself nearing her limit and forced her hand to push through, ignoring the shaking of her legs. Her hips were swaying in motion as well and making it more risky for someone to see her.

 _Oh shit, this feels amazing! I can't believe I haven't had the time to do this. It's been a while since I last had this fun! Oh and I wish I could go on like usual but looks like that'll have to wait!_

Dawn grit her teeth as she felt her climax nearing and soon it was about to release. Just before it did, she heard the two females in the room moan out loud again as the squishing got louder. The intensity was real this time and there was no going back.

Just as Dawn was prepared to let out a clenched, quiet release, the females from inside moaned again and turned her on even more just before they let loose as well.

A loud scream was heard from the two girls inside, one that Dawn would never forget. " _I'M CUMMING ASH!"_

Dawn's eyes widened and she gasped, releasing her climax at once. A moan escaped her lips as the white liquid from her slit burst out onto her hand and expanding inside.

She gasped as she stood there, simply staring at the door with wide eyes, ignoring the cum dripping down her legs. She listened to the moans of the two females, now knowing who they were and just who was with them.

 _I guess I found Ash's room,_ she thought. She shook her head in disbelief. Being in a three way relationship was one thing but catching them doing this just hit the fan. It really shouldn't have been a surprise considering their age, but it still left Dawn shaken up.

She slowly but hesitantly reached for the doorknob, grasping it with her clean hand. Just before she could turn it, her mind then returned to reality and she retracted her hand with a gasp, taking a step back in the process.

 _No,_ she thought. _Don't make things more awkward than they need to be! Let them have their fun while you be on your way and pretend this never happened._ She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts in her head and took a step back. She winced as she looked down, seeing the cum had dripped to the floor and her legs were now showing them cleary.

 _I can't intrude. Let them be. They're in a relationship already, it wouldn't work out anyway._ Still, she felt some disappointment for not joining but knew it was the right thing to do. _First off, I need to go clean myself. I can't have anyone seeing me around like this._

Shaking her head and trying to get the dirty images out of her head, Dawn began to make her way back to the room. She spared one last glance at the door before turning the corner to her hallway, now wanting nothing more than a good night's sleep.

 _Why do I feel so horny right now though?_

* * *

"Ahh, that's the good shit right there," Ash said as he leaned back against the bed, now completely nude.

He watched the two equally unclothed girls in front of him slumped on the bed, exhaustion shown clear in their faces. Their bodies all were sweaty and littered with fresh cum.

Leaf licked some cum off her lips, letting a satisfied moan escape her lips. "Oh yeah, I SO needed that!"

"After today, I think we all do," Crystal said with a smirk. "By the way, you have some leftover on your face."

Leaf grinned. "Mind cleaning it up for me?"

"Don't mind if I do!"

Ash chuckled as he watched his girlfriends lean forward and proceed to make out very erotically in front of him. He got a hard on just by watching the two slobber each others faces and wrap their arms around each other.

 _It still feels incomplete._ Despite his fun and wild night just now, Ash still didn't feel completely satisfied and knew someone was missing. _Dawn's really had an effect on me, huh? Too bad she's not into this kind of thing otherwise it would be better._

"Yo, are you listening?! What are you zoning off about over there?!"

Ash snapped his eyes back at Leaf, who was staring at him in concern. He noticed that the girl had less cum on her face and more of it near her lips now, the same going for Crystal.

He smiled. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Is that so?" Leaf grinned. "Well what could be so important that it tore your focus away from us?"

Ash sighed. "Nothing, its just that...well, this whole relationship thing feels kinda incomplete. I mean, its nice and all with you being my girlfriends and that I would choose only you two to keep that role but it just feels like its lacking something, y'know?"

"It's Dawn, isn't it?" Crystal suddenly asked, making the two look at her in shock. "What? It was pretty obvious by the way the two kept looking at each other! Come on, I knew as soon as we saw her for the first time."

"You're right," Ash said with a sigh. The two girls looked at him, seeing his mood down. "I really like her. Like, on the same level as you guys, only this is a long lasting crush I've had for years now. Ever since we committed to our relationship, I've been wanting to include her as well but never mustered up the courage to tell her beyond what we do besides dating."

Leaf snorted. "Yeah, well I doubt she'd immediately agree to this. What we have going on isn't exactly the usual. She'd probably go out with you but with us together, I don't see it possible."

"But I want her to be together with us," Ash sighed. "Why is this so frustrating?!"

"Hey, take it easy alright?" Crystal grabbed his hand. "My advice is to let her know when you feel like it and then let her decide for herself. What's the worst thing that'll happen? She doesn't seem like the type to ditch her friends for a silly reason."

"I don't know," Ash said as he leaned back. "But yeah, that sounds good to me. I have no other options anyway besides giving up."

"And giving up doesn't suit well with you," Leaf said with a seductive grin. "Just like how we're not done here. Right, Crys?"

The girl in question giggled and leaned forward as well, her aqua blue eyes meeting Ash's ruby eyes. "Damn right we're not."

Ash grinned and allowed two to crawl up on his lap, grinding seductively against his cock. He wrapped his arms around their lower waists and pulled them closer, breathing hard in their face. "I guess you're ready for round 2 then?"

His only response was passionate kissing from both sides, making him join in immediately.

For the rest of the night, the only thing disturbing the peace of the night was the constant moan and screams of joy and pleasure coming from room 85. There was only one thing that set the mood and that was the feelings of lust and happiness, the very same Ash was feeling as he prepared to knock out for the night with the two girls in his arms.

 _I love my life._

 _..._

* * *

 **And there we have it! After a whole year, I'm back with this grand chapter! I know some of you wanted a lemon with Dawn already but it will come sooner than you think. Its all part of the flow after all.**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **Candice**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Bianca**

 **Lyra**

 **Shauna**

 **To end this chapter off, here are the answers to the year old reviews that were never bothered to be read in the first place! (Sorry everyone).**

 **Guest: I hope you don't abandon this story this fanfic is great and even tho u were using it as a test it still got popular so please do continue this story it has great potential and after all the work u put on it would be wasted if you abandoned or deleted this story so I hope u do make more chapters for this story I was really enjoying it alot till the progress of this story got put on hold**

 **-Fear not my friend! I have returned and will be carrying with this fic as planned! Thanks for the support, really appreciate it!**

 **2TeamPiperM: He's not wrong. A lot of people do talk shit about him. Don't listen to them, Ash. Never give up**

 **-Never give up is right! Always believe as you will see Ash here doing!**

 **c7 ReaperOfOaths: omfg if you can't commit to 1 story don't try 2**

 **-Yup and look what happened!**

 **reader: What the?! Even Leaf is in ash harem list!? But she is in Red age group! I just think with Ash snatching all the girl then the other guy will never have a pairing,even i feel bad for Blue(even when he is a jackass). Don't get me wrong,i like Ash,but i like Red too! Even more so! I don't mind Ash get all the girl,when there is no Red in the story! I don't mind Ash get a harem,when he is not snatching all the girl! Seriously,i don't mind ash get a harem(when the harem is acceptable in his age group),but when you put leaf name in ash harem list,i feel you clearly ditching red here. Leaf is in the same generation with Red and Blue,but,suddenly have a crush on Ash for no reason. Don't you have a respect for the first main character in pokemon series !**

 **-Well technically this story is about Ash. And besides, Red will have his girl who will make an appearance soon. And she wasn't part of the harem in the first place so its all good!**

 **Guest: No offense and I know u lost motivation but can u please make a new chapter for us readers who enjoy reading this story it's been so long since the last chapter was updated and we have been ready for new chapters for months and we don't want this fanfic abandoned like so many others have please don't abandon the story**

 **-Hey what's up, long time no see, amiright?!**

 **Guest: Very interesting story u got here it's looking great and I hope this story gets updated soon it's been some time since last update and Shauna Rosa zoey lyra misty miette hilda**

 **-Yo, look at the list.**

 **c7 aj2554: please start posting**

 **-Yo.**

 **c7 aapodaca5092: can you please start up dating regularly**

 **-Sup.**

 **PsystrikeAM: Don't know where the hell you went, but hopefully you can come back and update this story!**

 **-Its ya boy!**

 **Bingo 101: Very interesting story u got here it's looking great so far and hope it gets updated soon since it's been a while since the last update misty miette Shauna Rosa lyra whitney Bianca (Pokemon hero's movie) skyla hilda Candice and korrina iris and Sabrina these are my picks hope the next chapter comes soon**

 **-Again, see the list. Also, sup.**

 **Super man x: Whitney Rosa Shauna hilda may misty iris Sabrina lyra korrina skyla Candice flannery Bianca (Pokemon hero's movie) miette and erika I enjoyed reading this fanfic it's one of the best and can u put something like a check mark next to the girls names that are already in the hearm so we won't get confused or mixed up on which girls are in or not in**

 **-Thanks for the compliment!**

 **Alright, that's it for now. Let me just clear something up as i've gotten a lot of reviews about the list. THE GIRLS IN THE LIST ARE ALL CONFIRMED TO BE IN THE HAREM! YOU GUYS WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CHOOSE FROM THERE, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THOSE TO ADD TO THE LIST.**

 **Now that you guys have hopefully read this, its cleared everything up. I hope. Anyway, it's great to be back and ill see you guys with a new chapter soon, promise!**


	8. Getting Rock Hard!

**Disclaimer: And we're back! Told you guys I would be back with another chapter. This chapter is where the real plot of the story really begins to kick off with Ash's first gym battle here! Hope you guys enjoy the battle and remember to leave a review regarding any criticism or compliments.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 8: Getting Rock Hard-**

 _ **-Jubilife City-**_

The sun's morning rays shined down on the glass window, illuminating the room in a warm, bathing light. It left a rather peaceful way to wake up, shown by the three humans in the room at the moment.

Ash rubbed his eyes and groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He immediately felt warmth from the sun and closed his eyes again, relaxing in the morning feeling. He didn't feel like getting up at all and instead opted for going back to sleep.

A soft groan sounded right next to him and Ash smiled slightly. He opened his eyes again and looked at the two beauties cuddled in his arms, all three unclothed.

Last night had been wild and Ash had loved every second of it. And of course, it was all worth it to knock out in the end in exhaustion and let unconsciousness consume them.

 _Never thought getting into a relationship would be this fun,_ Ash thought, inwardly chuckling. _Now I know why Brock was so desperate to get with any girl he met. Hopefully he and Lucy can actually end up together, she was the only one who actually liked him back that way._

Thinking about the frontier brain suddenly wandered his thoughts to how the Pike Queen would be in bed. After all, almost every men wanted to get with her and she'd definitely done it once at least. Looking back now, Ash could remember her being one of the hottest chicks he'd ever seen and wouldn't regret doing it once with her.

 _Though, I don't know how these two would feel. Nor Brock for that matter._ Ash looked over at his girls and smiled, seeing their peaceful expressions. _They look so happy like this. Well that's good, because if their happy then I'm happy. Arceus, this three way relationship worked out better than expected!_

The bathroom door suddenly creaked open and out came a familiar yellow mouse, blinking curiously at his trainer. Ash smiled down at him from above, receiving an impressed look from his Pokemon.

Pikachu had volunteered, or _forced,_ to sleep in the bathroom when Leaf and Crystal came over. The mouse knew what they would be doing and didn't bother complaining. He'd already been there the first time they did it and didn't need to be there this time. Still, the electric type did have a hard time going to sleep with all the loud moans and screams coming from outside.

Ash's attention snapped back to the girls, who had now begun to wake up. Crystal's eyes gently opened, meeting with Ash and she smiled. "Good morning, sexy."

"I could say the same to you, babe," Ash grinned. Crystal giggled and kissed him on the cheek before looking over at Leaf. "Yeah, she's still knocked out."

"Seriously?" Crystal asked dumbfounded. "I mean, you were wild last night but I didn't think you'd fuck her that hard."

"Hey, she was asking for it," Ash shrugged. "Besides, she didn't try to stop me. She kept screaming and begging for more, even after I got tired. That's when she took control and couldn't stop bouncing on my dick."

"Hmm, I should try that next time," Crystal said. "I bet I could do better though." That last sentence was whispered seductively in Ash's ear, making him grin.

"Pika!"

The two loves broke out of their conversation and looked back at the mouse, who was beginning to get annoyed. Seriously, how many times were they going to flirt with each other? At this rate, they were never going to go around challenging the gyms.

"Good morning Pikachu!" Crystal beamed, seemingly ignoring the mouse's annoyance. "Sleep well last night?" Pikachu merely shot her an annoyed look, making her giggle.

Ash chuckled with embarrassment and shifted to Leaf. "Well, we should probably wake her up. Then we can go meet up with Dawn."

"Leave that to me," Crystal smirked. She leaned over and began to kiss Leaf passionately on her cheek, slowly trailing down her neck. The girl moaned lowly and shifted around, giving Crystal a better opportunity to kiss her lips this time, her tongue forking out and intertwining with hers.

Ash watched this and began to feel his boner growing. _Sheesh, already? Eh, I ain't complaining though._

Leaf moaned again and this time her eyes opened. She yawned and stretched out a little. "Morning guys," she mumbled before falling back down on Ash's chest tiredly.

Crystal deadpanned and Ash chuckled. "Let me show you how it's done." Without warning, he reached over and smacked Leaf's ass hard, the loud clap jutting her awake at once and letting out a gasp of surprise.

Crystal snickered at the girl's shocked look while Ash looked at her with a smug smirk. Leaf growled, although she still didn't have as much energy. "Not cool, guys. I'll get you back for sure, especially you, you cheeky little shit." She poked Ash's chest and glared at him. Ash however wasn't intimidated the slightest, seeing her cute when he pouted like that.

Crystal smirked. "Well, now that you're up what do you say we go wake up for real and get freshened up?"

Ash grinned. "A hot shower with my two hot ladies? Nice, because it's pretty cold in here. I think I need to crank up the heat."

"You're so fucking stupid," Leaf muttered while rolling her eyes before turning to Pikachu. "Turn around, little guy. You may get special privileges but you still have some restrictions."

Pikachu snorted but faced the door either way. It's not like it really mattered, he knew just what was going on. When he got his girls, he wouldn't be afraid to show off unlike the three humans in the room right now.

He finally turned around after hearing the three's footsteps travel to the bathroom, where the door closed with such eagerness that Pikachu could _feel_ the energy from the three.

He sighed. Humans and their constant needs.

* * *

Ash grinned as he turned the shower on, waiting for the water to get hot enough. Leaf had given them the solid idea of keeping the drain closed so the water could remain at their legs. Add a warm, steamy shower to go along and they would be refreshed until the next morning.

Leaf and Crystal both looked themselves in the mirror, admiring each others body hungrily. Ash smirked, looking at them as well. "You know, you guys don't have to wait for the water. Get started right away while the water gets warm enough."

"What, so then you could jack yourself off at us?" Leaf snorted.

"Not needed, I'm getting a boner just by looking at you." Sure enough, his cock had increased its length by an inch and was incredibly stiff at this point.

"Well, you better keep it that way," Leaf said with a grin on her face. "I need my morning nutrients fully ripe."

"You guys are so weird," Crystal mumbled. She eyed Ash's manhood hungrily from the mirror. "Leaf is right though. You better keep it like that otherwise the consequences will be severe."

Ash grinned. "Well there's no need to be afraid. The water's warm enough. Now it's our turn to make it _hot._ "

"Sometimes I fucking hate you, you know that?" Leaf muttered ad she ushered Ash in and climbed in after, before lunging forward and planting her lips on his face.

Ash was taken back by the abrupt move, stumbling back into the wall before finally composing himself and wrapping his arms around Leaf's lower waist. He made sure to give her ass a good squeeze and a slap as the two continued to passionately make out as the water poured on their bodies.

Crystal was beginning to get aroused just by watching this and let her hand move between her legs. She moaned as her fingers inserted in and out of her slit, going faster and faster as she took in the sight in front of her.

Crystal heard the moan of her two mates and moaned herself, her arousal growing by the second. Her fingers continued to plow her slit and she soon felt herself getting wet. Her fingers were now coated in pre cum as they slid in and out, not slowing down at all.

Crystal looked up, hearing another moan and saw Ash's face buried in Leaf's humongous breasts, the older girl moaning and grinding against his body as his hands continued to grope her.

Seeing as she wanted to join in and an idea already formulating in her head, Crystal stopped pleasuring herself with great difficulty. She took a moment to lick the pre cum off her fingers before walking over as she processed her plan accordingly.

Leaf had been so caught up in her pleasure that she didn't even notice someone climbing in behind her and closing the shower door. She moaned louder as she pushed Ash's head into her chest, relishing the feeling of her breasts being eaten out by her boyfriend while his hands ran over her body.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open with a gasp, feeling another pair of hands grope her and slowly travel down her body. Crystal leaned over in her ear and whispered in her most seductive voice, "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Before Leaf could even answer, the Johto girl wrapped her arms around the older girl's lower waist, one hand gripping her ass tightly as the other reached around and found its way between the girl's legs.

"What are you even-AH! Oh fuck!" Leaf cried out as Crystal's fingers dug into her slit, feeling their way around before moving in and out at a rapid pace. Crystal licked the girl's body as she moaned, gripping Ash's head tighter and spreading her legs apart a little more, allowing Crystal to have more room in moving her hand in and out.

She smirked and slapped Leaf's ass as her fingers increased in speed, the pre cum dripping down Leaf's legs as she moaned and gasped at the sensation. It didn't help that her breasts were now letting out the white liquid as well, letting Ash happily slurp it up as he continued to eat them out.

Leaf's pants and moans grew louder as she let the two fuck her senselessly. She gasped and let out a loud moan as she let out a larger amount of cum. "Guys, it's getting there...I'm close!"

Ash suddenly stopped sucking on her breasts, immediately pulling his face away. The shower washed off the cum on his face as he straightened out and gestured Crystal to stop her onslaught.

"It's time to switch things up," Ash said with a smirk. For obvious reasons, Crystal liked that smirk as it even turned her on.

"What do yo-" She was suddenly grabbed by the lower waist and pulled closer to Ash, her back being forced to arch and letting her breasts hangs loosely away from his face while her legs also spread apart. "You know, I'm getting tired of being cut off like that."

"Trust me, you're going to wish this happened a lot more," Ash grinned. "Crystal babe, if you may please take up your spot."

"It would be my pleasure, master," Crystal said with a seductive grin, knowing what to do. She stood behind Leaf and kissed her neck, her hands trailing up to grip the older girl's breasts.

"Master? You've gotta be kids-" Her thoughts were cut off as Ash slammed his manhood forward, roughly plowing Leaf's hole and making her release a loud gasp filled moan. _We really need to have a talk about this._

Crystal took her time to squeeze Leaf's breasts as hard as she could while the girl was screaming, earning a higher pitched and louder volume. She relished the girl's pleasure as she moved forward and trailed kisses down her neck, even slobbering it up without any care in the world.

Leaf grit her teeth in an effort to calm down but it was all in vain. "Auth! Keep going! Don't you dare fucking stop!" She moaned and screamed and the large dick plowed into her ruthlessly, the cum squirting and flying all over. There was even more from her breasts due to Crystal enjoying herself.

Ash grinned savagely once he saw the vulnerable look on the girl's face. He plowed faster, not bothering to hold back as he grunted with every thrust, savoring the girl's screams. It was about time he put her in her damn place for being so sarcastic and blunt with him. Not that it mattered since she wouldn't give a fuck but it still felt good to be on top.

"Fuck her harder Crystal, don't you dare stop! Otherwise I'll make sure you don't get your daily dose!"

"YES, FUCK ME HARDER! BOTH OF YOU, DON'T STOP! UUUGHHH!"

 _This is too good._ Crystal squeezed the girl's breasts harder and bit down on her neck lightly, turning them on even more.

At this point, Leaf didn't bother hiding her need. She used the opportunity to grind against her two lover's bodies and bounce on Ash's thrusts, making them feel even harder and better. The cum inside was also making it easier to go faster and also allowing Crystal more leverage on her breasts.

She gasped as she felt a familiar feeling arriving. Desperate to keep it there, she held on to both of her lovers and bounced harder whole screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OHHH! GUYS, DON'T STOP! GO FASTER ASH, FASTER! I'M SO CLOSE, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING STOP! AUUGHHH!"

Leaf screamed the loudest she'd ever done so in her life as her pent up orgasm finally released. The cum exploded all over Ash's dick and dripped down while her breasts were covered in white, sticky goo.

Ash stopped thrusting in her, allowing her to slide off and slump against the wall in exhaustion. She panted and tried to catch her breath as she wiped off some cum off her breasts and took a lick, swallowing it.

Ash sighed in satisfaction and leaned back to catch his breath as well from the rough fucking. It had left him tired but it was worth dominating Leaf completely. Of course, his job wasn't done yet.

He eyed Crystal hungrily, who was also looking back with the same expression. No words needed to be said as the two immediately met their lips with their own, hands wrapping around each other protectively.

Crystal made sure to make Ash stumble back into the wall, then position himself so he was leaning his lower body forward with his manhood out.

Ash was confused at the odd idea but understood immediately as the girl got down on her knees and gripped his shaft eagerly.

"I've been waiting for this," she said with excitement.

"Then wait no more," Ash grinned. "Help yourself."

"Will do." She gave a quick lick to the cum on his dick before using her hands to start stroking.

She moved her hands up and down with rhythm, captivating Ash at how well she was handling this. Even with the cum making it slippery, she easily stroked his manhood with impressive speed that kept building up.

Ash groaned and let his girlfriend do her job. Crystal smirked, seeing him riled up like that and looked back at the now stiff grown member poking out, taunting her and wanting to feel another woman.

"Hope you're ready for phase two," Crystal grinned. Ash was confused for a bit before his eyes widened at the sight of what happened next.

Crystal just took his manhood in her mouth.

It was a weird feeling giving her first blowjob yet. Crystal however relished the soft feel of her boyfriend's dick in her mouth and especially tasting his cum. She'd been reluctant to do this at first but decided to fuck it as there were no boundaries held between them anymore.

So with that out of the way, Crystal started to suck on the cock in her mouth with great pleasure. She bobbed her head up and down as she took in half his member, giving it a few licks and jerking it at the same time.

Ash was in deep bliss, savoring the feeling of his girlfriend's mouth bobbing on his manhood. He loved this feeling and needed more, doing the only thing anyone would have done. He grabbed Crystal's head and pulled her down so she would go faster.

Crystal was taken by surprise at first but decided to roll with it. Her blowjob continued as she bobbed her head faster and faster, Ash pulling her down repeatedly making her job much easier as she did so. She licked his manhood, circling it and savoring the cum as her head bobbed down faster, the girl letting out muffled moans from within.

Ash decided to help out and began thrusting his cock faster as he held her down, not letting the girl slow down at all. Crystal was now deep throating Ash's dick at this point, letting out garbled moans as she tried to match with the speed.

Ash moaned louder and held her down tighter while increasing his speed as he thrust in, Crystal's moans getting louder by the second as her head kept going at a fast pace.

Her boobs were jiggling at this point as she went faster and jerked it at the same time as fast as she could. Ash grit his teeth as felt himself getting close. "Shit Crystal, I'm almost there! Don't give up now!"

Said girl was trying to keep up and not choke on the massive member hitting the back of her throat but it was hard to when her stronger boyfriend was holding her down by the most sensitive part of her hair and thrusting his hips as fast as he could. She couldn't even help her own moans as the cum started to come out soon.

Ash suddenly let out a relieved grunt. "Ohhhh, shit!" The next thing she knew, Crystal had her mouth flooded with Ash's cum, the action making them both stop and savor the feeling.

Crystal did her best to lick and take all of the cum, not minding that down of it had escaped her mouth and was now dripping down her body. She pulled away in satisfaction, licking the cum off her lips and breasts and grinning. "You taste good, Ashy."

Ash groaned. "Don't call me that. I do NOT need a boner killer right now, especially when I still have to fuck you."

"Oh, that's definitely happening," Crystal said as she got back up. She kept Ash pinned to the wall and made him lean back farther so that his stiff member was facing up and outward, ready to penetrate anything.

Crystal smirked as she turned around, shaking her ass a bit to loosen up and turn her boyfriend on. "I hope you don't mind but I like to take things different around."

Ash licked his lips. "Oh, I definitely DON'T mind. Do whatever as you please." He lined his member up with her pussy, then grabbed her hips and slowly pulled her down.

Crystal moaned in satisfaction once she felt the familiar rod enter her from below. She smiled in glee. _I always forget how amazing this feels. He'd better not hold back at all. "_ Oh Ash, fuck me hard. I'm your dirty little slut and I want in!"

Ash blinked. "Okay." Without warning, he plowed right into her, making her eyes widen in shock and causing her to cry out in surprise. Her shock didn't last long as it was immediately filled with lust. "OHH YES, RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME REALLL GOOD BABY!"

Crystal continued to scream as she rode Ash reverse cowboy style, the latter thrusting his hips with all his might. He didn't slow down to relish the sight of cum pouring out of his girl's ass and merely grunted in pleasure. The sounds were loud as his balls slapped against her shaking ass, both of them moaning in ecstasy.

Crystal closed her eyes. She loved this. This was a time where she didn't have to give a fuck about anything except pleasure. She screamed as Ash continued to slam into her ruthlessly, marvelling his savageness.

She shook her ass as she rode him to add more emphasis and make it even better. Her legs were buckling at this point but she still had a lot of strength to keep standing and ride the massive dick while it was thrusted in her.

She gasped suddenly when she felt two hands grab her shaking breasts. She opened her eyes to meet Leaf staring back at her mischievously. "What, you thought I would let you get away with fucking me? Hell no bitch. Now get ready to _scream."_

In all honesty, Leaf loved being the dominant one. It just gave her the pride of knowing she was the one taking action and giving everyone pleasure. She was the one in control not anyone else.

Which was why she took great satisfaction and squeezing Crystal's boobs as hard as she could to the point of drawing cum from them. After all, the girl had done the same to her so it was a fair trade. And Leaf loved being fair.

"AAH! FUCK, NOT YOU TOO! SHIT, JUST GO FOR IT! FUCK ME GOOOOD!" Crystal screamed as she pulled Leaf in her chest. The brunette smirked inwardly and used her tongue to lick both breasts and spit in them, lubricating them enough for her to proceed to eat them out.

Crystal screamed in pleasure at the double team she was involved in. She panted with every moan and begged for more, not wanting to let up soon.

Leaf pulled away with her cum stained face and smashed her lips against Crystal's, the two girls making out intensely and silencing Crystal's moans for a bit. Crystal then reached down with one arm and began to finger Leaf's hole as fast as she could.

Leaf pulled away for a moment to moan before resuming the kiss, letting Crystal finger her while she played with the blue haired girl's breasts and sloppily made out. This in turn aroused Ash greatly and he sped up.

Leaf and Crystal pulled away, a thick line of saliva separating their mouths as they stared at each other in lust, moaning at the pleasure they were receiving. Crystal's hand were plowing in and out of Leaf's pussy at this point, making the girl squeeze her breasts in return as hard as she could.

The two moaned as they felt themselves getting near. Crystal especially. "Guys, I'm gonna cum! Don't stop, please DON'T STOP!"

Ash and Leaf briefly glanced at each other, nodding as they knew what to do. Leaf stopped playing with Crystal's breasts as Ash slowed down, much to the girl's confusion. "Wha...why'd yo-Why'd you stop?!"

"So that we could do this," Ash answered. Before Crystal could reply, Leaf had already buried her face in Crystal's boobs and wasted no time slobbering and eating them out while her hands reached down below the Johto girl's legs.

She inserted both hands in to her pussy while Ash simultaneously slammed into her from behind as hard as he could. The squishing was louder as the two lovers went at it their hardest in pleasuring their third wheel.

Crystal's mind was in total bliss. She'd completely lost herself at this point as she mindlessly stared at the ceiling while continuing to moan and scream while calling their names. This was the best sex she's ever had and it was only the beginning of their journey.

Leaf didn't hold back as she bit Crystal's nipples and slobbered up her boobs once more before sucking them hard and eating them out.

Ash meanwhile didn't slow down as he slammed into Crystal while gripping her hips tightly. He was going his fastest at this point and didn't think twice about slowing down as he panted. _Almost there._

Crystal just continued to scream at the top of her lungs as the fucking continued, feeling herself getting closer. Without warning, she suddenly gripped her two lovers and screamed. "I'M CUMMING! OH, FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

She gasped loudly. "FUCKKK!" Her orgasm exploded literally, both from behind and onto Ash's dick and also on the front from her breasts and onto Leaf's face and hands from her slit.

The orgasm was so big that it covered a small part of the floor and wall in cum as well as her body as Crystal slumped forward, completely out of it by this point.

Leaf pulled away, licking the cum off her covered face and letting the shower rinse it off her. Ash did the same while helping Crystal stand up.

The three continued to clean themselves in silence before Crystal spoke up. "That was the best sex I've ever done with you guys. Thanks a lot, seriously."

"Hey, you said you wanted to try something new and look where it got you," Ash said.

"Yeah, keep trying new stuff later on," Leaf added with a smirk. "And make sure to teach me some stuff as well. We both have very creative minds after all."

Crystal smiled and shrugged. "I might have a few kinky ideas we can try out later on. For now, let's clean up and head out."

Ash grinned. "Anyone wanna help?" He held a bar of soap in his hand and waved it expectantly. Leaf and Crystal looked at each other with a smirk before turning back and stretching their bodies.

Needless to say, their "clean up" ended up taking a while.

* * *

Pikachu deadpanned once the three came out of the bathroom fully dressed with satisfied looks on their faces. They all looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces before turning to head out with their things, only to look at the mouse in surprise.

For a moment, no one said a word. Then, Ash cleared his throat. "Ah, hello Pikachu. Ready to go now?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. _I should be asking you three pompous morons that question._

* * *

Dawn finished up packing her things before flinging her bag over her shoulder and smiling down at Piplup, who'd just finished his food. "Ready to go?"

"Pip!"

Dawn opened the door and the two headed out. They started walking down the hallway and had just turned the corner when they paused in their tracks, seeing their three companions walking towards them.

Dawn took note of how their faces seemed to shine brighter than before and they all wore big smiles on their faces that clearly showed something was up.

They greeted her with a bit more enthusiasm than she'd expected. Leaf and Crystal especially kept glancing at each other and grinning wildly, much to her wonder. _Just how far did they go last night? I know I left in the middle of their...session, but even I fell asleep after a while. Just how far does their relationship go…_

"So, off to Oreburgh now?" Ash said out loud. Everyone looked at him and he continued. "That's where I can start my gym battle challenge again. I'm sure Roark has gotten stronger by now as well!"

"Yeah, whatever you say," Leaf said with a shrug. "Whatever you feel is best for you."

"According to the status, Roark is the easiest gym leader, even with his personal team," Crystal said. "At least, in this region."

"Well, what do you expect from a rock type gym leader anyway? They're so easy to beat I can just laugh! Oh wait, I already am."

"My good friend Brock takes offense to that," Ash rolled his eyes, and looked at Dawn. "What about you, Dawn? You haven't really said anything. You still tired?"

"Huh? No, I'm good really," Dawn assured him. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Really?" Leaf grinned. "What were you doing last night that kept you up and left you looking like shit right now?"

"I could ask you three the same!" Dawn snapped, then quickly began to correct her mistake once she saw the astonished looks on her companion's faces. "I mean, you three look like you just visited heaven. Was your sleep that good?"

"Heh. Hell yeah it was," Ash said with a smug grin. Dawn could feel some irritation seeping into her body judging by the way the three were satisfied but didn't say anything. _Why am I even getting worked up?! It's their relationship and it isn't my business! Still though, they got to take things to the next level with Ash! I just want to join in on that action too!_ Dawn's eyes widened. Where'd that come from? She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Dawn? You coming?" It was Ash's voice that had snapped her out. She quickly composed herself and ran up to catch up with the others. "Yeah, yeah! Let's go, I'm right behind you guys!"

 _Let's just forget this ever happened. Right now, I'm just here to enjoy travelling with my friend again so it's best to not bring this up right now. Maybe I can talk to him later?...Yeah, later! That's what I'll do!_

Unknown to her however, Crystal's eyes were narrowed suspiciously at her back. _She's definitely up to something. I could literally see it last night. There's no doubt about it now. She's gotta have the hots for Ash as well! I should tell Leaf about this…_

She glanced at the energetic girl who had linked her arm around Ash and was happily chatting away, leaning a _little too close_ for comfort. Crystal shook her head. _On second thought, I'll look into it myself. And while I'm here, I can enjoy this clear view of that ass! Damn, both Dawn and Leaf have such good bodies!_

She ended that last thought with a giggle before continuing on after her friends.

* * *

Soon, the group was now on the path headed to Oreburgh City. A few hours had already passed but it was well worth the effort. From spending the morning eating a fresh breakfast on the way to continuing the walk that ended with a satisfying lunch. It was great to travel in a group of four as it had been fun for all of them to catch up and talk about life in general.

They'd made it through Oreburgh Gate as well with little difficulty, partially because Ash and Dawn were familiar with the path and well, it wasn't a very big cave to begin with. On the way though, they did fight off some trainers and wild Pokemon as well. It may have not been the best training, but anything paid off.

Ash threw his arms out as he ran out of the cave, welcoming the fresh light that he so wishfully bathed in as a bright smile emerged on his face. "Ahh, Oreburgh City! The familiar sight of rocks, mining, fossils, and even more rocks! Ain't that right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with a nod. He took in the familiar sight with a smile, clearly remembering the last time he was here. Then again, his battle with Roark's Rampardos had been pretty tough and no doubt would it be any easier. But that was what he was here for!

"Wow, haven't seen this place in a while," Dawn commented as she emerged next to him. Ash smiled, clearly enjoying her presence before looking back ahead. "Everything still looks the same though."

"Yeah," Ash chuckled. "Only thing different would be Roark's team, which so totally was not a rip off of Brock's original team."

Dawn smiled. "That was your first gym battle, right? It must be a really good memory to keep, especially if Brock was a gym leader back then."

"Oh yeah, you have NO idea about the olden days," Ash smiled as nostalgia filled him and Pikachu. "Me, Brock and Misty, the original trio. The three musketeers! All the way from Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto! Ah, I miss those days! Welp, we'll be going to Kanto soon as well so everything will be experienced again!"

"Yeah, well that's what I'm doing right now," Dawn laughed. "Seriously, it feels great to be travelling again, especially around Sinnoh. Thanks for letting me come Ash, seriously."

Ash genuinely smiled at her. "Hey no problem! Besides, I wouldn't travel around Sinnoh with anyone but you! It wouldn't be the same!"

The two laughed before Leaf's voice interrupted them. "Hey lovebirds! The moment's cute and all but it's getting tiring to stand here this whole time! Let's get a move on, me and Crys haven't seen the city still!"

Ash and Dawn both blushed furiously, much to Pikachu's chagrin. Before he could poke fun at his trainer, Ash had begun leading the group into the city while an embarrassed Dawn lagged not to far behind.

In the back, Crystal rolled her eyes. _Nice going Leaf. They were just getting closer to the moment._ She sighed and instead focused on the sights around her. A mining city was not what she would expect to find in Johto but then again, she was far away from home so it didn't really come off as a surprise.

"The Oreburgh Mine, huh?" Leaf asked. "Let's check it out after. I heard you can find some cool fossils down there! I want a fossil Pokemon on my team, like a Kabutops or an Aerodactyl!"

Ash laughed. "You'd have to be back in Kanto to hope for that Leaf. The chances of those here are very slim. Only fossils you'll find here are Cranidos and Shieldon!"

Leaf pouted. "Fine then. Any Pokemon is good for me, y'know? You don't even have any first of all!"

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way," Ash finished, remembering a certain rock and flying type fossil Pokemon back on Cinnabar Island. _Damn thing was gonna eat me too if it weren't for Charizard._

Leaf shook her head and turned to her companions. "What about you guys? I'm pretty sure you want some cool new Pokemon on your team, right?"

Dawn shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to have something like a Cradily on my team. Steven Stone has one and I've so many ideas for my contests with one!"

"In my opinion, we should go to the museum first," Crystal said. "That way we can know how to actually take care of a fossil and the Pokemon."

Leaf deadpanned. "I can take care of my Pokemon fine, you know."

"Hey there it is!" Ash's voice interrupted them. They looked on, seeing a familiar brown roofed building approaching in the distance. "Oreburgh Gym! And I think see Roark too!"

True to his word, the rock type gym leader was standing outside with his Rampardos, cleaning some gravel off its head when his name was called. Turning around, a bright smile crept onto his face as he saw the familiar trainer heading his way. "Ash! It's been a while!"

"Long time no see, eh Roark?" Ash laughed as he held a hand out, the two clasping their hands together for a firm grip. "Looks like Rampardos has gotten stronger too!"

"Pardos!" Rampardos agreed, stomping his feet in determination. Pikachu greeted him as well just as the girls came to a stop behind them.

"Hi Roark!" Dawn chirped.

Roark looked over and smiled. "Hello Dawn, it's nice to see you too. And your friends?"

"I'm Leaf and this is Crystal. We're both friends of Ash from Kanto and Johto respectively," Leaf introduced.

"We're both researchers as well, working for Professors Oak and Elm," Crystal added. "Not to mention, it's our first time in this region. Which by the way, is looking beautiful so far."

"Glad to see you're enjoying my home region!" Roark said with a laugh before turning around. "So Ash, not that I'm complaining, but what brings you here? You don't seem like the guy to randomly stop by a previously visited place just to say hello?"

Ash smirked. "Well Roark, if you know me then you must know that I'm here for a rematch with your main team! I'm travelling all the regions I've previously been through and taking on the leagues again! Wish me luck will you?"

"I see," Roark said and then laughed. "And good luck indeed! Now, let's head inside. I believe we have an important battle waiting for us."

He opened the door and went inside and an eager Ash followed behind along with the girls.

* * *

"This will be a three on three battle between Ash Ketchum and Roark of the Oreburgh Gym! First person to lose all five Pokemon is declared loser! Ready?"

Roark nodded at the referee, bringing out a Pokeball. "Ready."

Ash looked back with equal determination, not backing down at all as he brought out a Pokeball as well.

The referee looked at the two for a bit before nodding and bringing down the flags. "Let the battle begin!"

"Aerodactyl, let's go!" Roark threw the Pokeball forward, the fossil Pokemon roaring as he emerged in a bright flash.

Ash flinched, clearly not expecting the revived dinosaur flying in front of him. He grit his teeth. _Just my Arceus damned luck! God, I hate those things._ He shook his head and threw a Pokeball forward. "Floatzel, I choose you!"

The evolved sea weasel appeared with a cool look on his face, arms already crossed as he took in his opponent. "Zel."

From the stands, Dawn, Crystal, and Leaf watched with excitement. This was it. Ash was finally about to show off his skills against the most powerful teams of the gym leaders. Nothing could be more excited than this for the group, especially since they wanted to see how their crush was strong in battle.

"It was a good thing he switched his Pokemon just before the battle," Dawn said. "It was getting kind of boring not seeing his other Pokemon as well, no offense to the others."

"I agree. And now we get to sit back and cheer for our baby as he kicks this guy's ass!" Leaf said with a grin.

Crystal agreed. "Though, I wouldn't say it like Roark is a pushover. Remember, this is is most powerful team. The personal teams have been used in private league challenges. Ash is going to have a run for his money."

Leaf waved her off. "He'll be fine. Right Dawn?"

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded with a smile. "No need to worry Ash, you got this!" _Shit, I forgot my cheerleading uniform! That always helps him out!_ Despite that, Ash turned around and grinned, giving a thumbs up to the girls before turning his focus back to the battle. _Never mind then. Maybe next time._

"You have quite the audience," Roark mentioned as he tipped his glasses. "But that won't save you here! Screech!"

Aerodactyl tossed his head back and let out an ear piercing shriek that had Floatzel covering his ears in irritation. The weasel shook himself before growling as Aerodactyl growled back.

"Alright, let's start this off with Rock Slide!" Roark exclaimed.

Aerodactyl opened his wings out wide as his body glowed a radiant purple aura. Flapping his wings, he thrust his head forward, conjuring up a horde of rocks from above and flinging them down on his opponent below.

Ash just smirked as Floatzel waited for his command. "Aqua Jet. Don't let a bunch of rocks stop you."

When he put it like that, Floatzel growled and surrounded himself in a veil of water before he shot off in the air, cutting through the rocks without any effort and making it up to his opponent in record time. Aerodactyl growled as he opened his wings while his opponent approached at a rapid pace.

Roark smirked back. "Thunder Fang, now! They can't go anywhere"

Without warning, Aerodactyl swooped down and shot towards his opponent with his open fangs crackling with powerful electricity. At the rate Floatzel was going, there was no time to stop the attack or turn around. So Ash did the only thing he would normally do in a situation like this.

He chucked. Everyone looked at him in confusion, wondering what he was up to before the battle back up caught their eyes. And soon, everyone's eyes had widened up so far that they all proceeded to do a double take.

"The fuck?..." Leaf muttered.

Up above, Aerodactyl clamped down just as Floatzel had appeared before him. The electricity shot out in a small burst, bringing up a small cloud of smoke. However, there was no cry of pain or any form of resistance. Instead, Aerodactyl's eyes looked over at the side where a shocked look suddenly made an appearance on his face.

Floatzel meanwhile continued to gracefully spiral his way down, still encased in his Aqua Jet. The spin he'd done had been timed perfectly and it was a technique Ash trained all his Pokemon to do without command to throw their opponents off. After all, he'd learnt it from a smart friend as well.

Dawn gasped immediately recognizing the little show. "That's the spin technique me and Ash came up with! Oh, he remembered it! I'm so touched right now!" Waves of nostalgia hit her as she continued to swoon at her former Pokemon's graceful landing.

Leaf and Crystal looked at her, then at each other. _Must be a Sinnoh thing,_ they both thought.

Down below, Roark looked just as shocked at the fact that his opponent had just humiliated his Aerodactyl by merely twirling around like a ballerina midair. "What was that?!"

Ash just smirked as Floatzel crouched down, ready for another attack. " _That,_ was a good old technique me and a special friend of mine came up with back when we were travelling. It's been incredibly useful ever since and I am ever so grateful for her help."

He flashed Dawn a quick smile, making her smile in pride and slightly blush. "You've got this, Ash!"

Ash grinned as he turned back around just in time to see Floatzel launch himself up at Aerodactyl. _Heh, yeah I do._ "Ice Punch!"

Roark quickly shouted to dodge, but Floatzel was too fast, rearing his arm back and smashing the icy fist against the rock hard scales of the prehistoric Pokemon. Aerodactyl cried out in pain as he was tossed aside and was spun away in the air endlessly.

Before Roark could call out another attack, Ash beat him. "Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel shrouded himself in water before shooting up at supersonic speed. Roark narrowed his eyes, not wanting to give his opponent another lead. "Thunder Fang!"

Aerodactyl opened his mouth and prepared to meet the Aqua Jet head on but Ash merely smirked. "Ice Punch."

A surprise cold fist slammed against Aerodactyl's gut, earning a grunt of pain as he was tossed up in the air by the momentum. The dinosaur tried to steady himself as he fluttered his wings helplessly as Floatzel broke out of his Aqua Jet and hovered in the air for a moment. "Aqua Tail, now!"

"Get out of there!" Roark cried out but it was all in vain. Floatzel quickly front flipped in the air and slammed his watery tails against his opponent's cranium. Aerodactyl let out a sharp intake of breath as gravity pulled him down faster than before.

Roark saw his Pokemon falling down fast and gave out an order. "Catch yourself in the air!" Aerodactyl opened his wings and used the wind to glide gracefully down, ending his abrupt fall. "Good, now Headbutt!"

"Floatzel, watch out!" Ash called out. Aerodactyl was too fast as it slammed against Floatzel's gut with his rock hard skull, earning a gasp from the sea weasel as he was forced back up in the air while his limbs flailed around helplessly.

Ash frowned, not expecting such a quick recovery from his opponent but shook his head as he already knew what to do. "Break yourself free with Ice Punch!"

"Aerodactyl, toss him up!" Roark quickly countered. Just as Floatzel reared his icy fist back, Aerodactyl jerked his head up, throwing the surprised sea weasel in the air, allowing him to escape unscathed. "Catch him with Thunder Fang!"

Ash smirked. "Not going to work." Roark was confused at first, seeing Floatzel now hovering in the air and grinning down at the eager Aerodactyl, who was preparing the electric attack in his mouth. Before he could make a comment, his eyes widened once he saw the blue sphere in Floatzel's hands. "Watch out!"

"Water Pulse." Ash watched in satisfaction as Floatzel tossed the sphere down at blinding speed, leaving Aerodactyl no time to avoid it. But he suddenly clamped his electrified fangs on the sphere, allowing it to explode in a watery mess inside his mouth. Electricity shot out as Aerodactyl winced from the attack, flying a few feet back to recover while Floatzel landed on the ground.

Ash wasn't giving any time to rest though. "Ice Beam on the ground! Charge!"

"Flamethrower!" Roark countered. Floatzel quickly conjured up a sheet of ice that spread to the other side of the gym and dashed forward, skating on the ice with ease.

Ash saw the flames shoot out of Aerodactyl's mouth and quickly countered, "Ice Beam again!"

A thick line of ice shot out from Floatzel's maw as it connected with the flames, the two elements battling for domination.

Roark grit his teeth as he saw the ice beam slowly holding its ground and pushing forward. _How strong is his Floatzel?! No, how strong IS he in general? I can't afford any mistakes here!_ "Aerodactyl, add Hyper Beam!"

A sphere of orange energy formed in Aerodactyl's mouth as it shot out, blending in with the flamethrower which grew larger immediately. The ice beam stood no chance as the flames easily overpowered the cold element and pushed it back on the ground, resulting in a massive explosion.

A mix of hot and cold air blew across the room and Roark waited to see Floatzel's damaged form. However, the smoke cleared to reveal nothing on the ground except the now melted ice.

 _Where?_ A sudden cry broke him out of his thoughts as he saw Aerodactyl get tossed up in the air, Floatzel's icy fist held against its gut. "No, Aerodactyl!"

"Finish it with Ice Aqua Jet," Ash calmly said. Roark was so bewildered by that statement that he had no time to call out a defensive order. The attack was self explanatory. Floatzel quickly surrounded himself in the water and as he shot off, he fired an extra ice beam from his mouth and spun in place, the water immediately turning into ice as he was now literally a bullet made of ice.

Aerodactyl cried out as the bullet of ice crashed into his body, tossing him all the way across the room where he crashed into the wall behind Roark, exploding in multiple ice fragments. Floatzel landed on the ground as the smoke cleared to reveal a slumped over Aerodactyl with swirls in his eyes.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

Ash and Pikachu both cheered at Floatzel, who merely turned around and smirked. He was mainly unharmed still, which left Roark in quite the shock. _He's barely even winded!...Heh, I guess he really wasn't fooling around. No wonder he's the runner up for his last two leagues!_ Roark smirked as he recalled his unconscious Pokemon and took out another Pokeball.

Up in the stands, Ash's friends were all cheering. Dawn was the loudest, partly because her former Pokemon had just dominated his opponent without even breaking a sweat. "Good job Ash! You too Floatzel! Oh, look at how strong you've become!"

Leaf whistled. "Wow, he's really not kidding around huh? That was probably the fastest gym battle I've ever seen, let alone a battle in general!"

Dawn smiled at her. "That's Ash for you! He never ceases to surprise everyone!"

"Yeah well, he's certainly surprised me," Leaf said. _And earned himself some bonus time with me. You go big boy._

"His Floatzel is really strong," Crystal pointed out. "Look, he's barely even tired. I think Ash might just sweep Roark's team at this point with only Floatzel."

"Say Dawn, you seem to be really proud of Floatzel especially," Leaf pointed out. "Did you two bond or something?"

Dawn shrugged. "You could say it like that. Floatzel was actually my Pokemon before back when he was a Buizel. He wasn't interested in contests like the rest of my team. He was into battles, so I traded him to Ash for his Aipom, who'd evolved into Ambipom and became a strong member of my team. Sadly, I haven't seen her in a while but I know she's having fun playing ping pong!"

Leaf and Crystal stared at her. "Ping pong?"

Dawn shrugged. "Hey don't judge. Besides, who am I to stop my Pokemon from what they want to do?"

"You're right about that," Crystal nodded. "Well, it's good that both of them turned out happy in the end. That's all that really matters."

"Yeah, just look at Floatzel," Leaf cooed. "Such a strong water type. I'd love to have one on my team."

Dawn smirked. "Well, you're in luck. Buizel and Floatzel are native to Sinnoh, so you'll see a lot of them around!"

Leaf nodded with a smile. "Well, that's something I have to look into."

Back on the field, Ash grinned down at Floatzel. "So you wanna keep going, huh? Fine by me. Let's do it!"

Floatzel grinned back and eagerly turned around to face his new opponent. Roark had released a Probopass on the field, the large nose Pokemon watching intently.

The referee signalled the battle to begin and Ash wasted no time in taking the lead. "Ice Beam!"

Floatzel opened his maw and let out a freezing beam that sailed towards his opponent. Roark merely smirked and crossed his arms. "Iron Defense."

Probopass glowed a blue outline, letting the ice bounce harmlessly off him. Ash frowned. "So we'll have to go close range. Alright then. Get in close and Ice Punch!"

Floatzel was off, dashing forward at blinding speed. Roark wasn't the least intimidated, calmly giving out another order. "Iron Defense again. Set up the Stealth Rock."

Probopass glowed blue just before Floatzel smashed his icy fist on its side, large pointed stones hovering over the field immediately after. Ash inwardly cursed. That was going to be a thorn. "Let's make this quick then. Water Pulse!"

Probopass didn't have enough time to defend as the watery sphere crashed into it and sent it spiralling away. It caught itself and glared at its opponent, though it was taking deep breaths. Roark was surprised at the power but shook his head. "Lock On, then Flash Cannon."

"Floatzel, be prepared to dodge! Don't let them lock on to you!" Ash called out. Floatzel nodded and scampered around the field, avoiding Probopass' eye following his movements.

Roark shook his head. "Not going to happen. Rock Tomb!"

Dozens of rocks were conjured in the air and dropped on the ground, all landing in front of a surprised Floatzel. The sea weasel kept running around, occasionally stopping to avoid a narrow crushing rock in front.

Roark watched his movements closely, eyes narrowing down as he smirked. "Gotcha."

Floatzel jumped out of the way as a rock crashed in front of him and gasped as he looked up, seeing a massive boulder falling directly on top of him. There was no time to move out of the way. Luckily, Ash was there as always to get out of these situations. "Freeze it with Ice Beam, then smash it apart!"

Floatzel was fast enough to shoot out a beam of ice that quickly turned the boulder into a falling iceberg, not slowing down at all. Rearing his arm back, he thrust the Ice Punch forward, smashing it against the side of the boulder and instantly breaking it apart.

The girls only marveled at his power but gasped Roark suddenly shouted, "Fire!"

Ash could only curse as Floatzel touched down on the ground, then was instantly struck by the metallic beam. The weasel cried out in pain and staggered back, allowing Roark to give out another order. "Rock Tomb again!"

"Aqua Jet!" Ash immediately shouted. Seeing as Floatzel had no time to evade the falling rocks, he shot himself up in the familiar veil of water, breaking through the rocks with ease. Hovering in suspension in the air, the water type grinned at the surprised expressions on his opponent's faces.

"Water Pulse!" Ash immediately called out. The watery sphere was suddenly thrown to the ground in front of Probopass, causing an explosion that blew the Pokemon back and forced Roark to cover his eyes. He opened them up and was about to call out another order when Floatzel suddenly shot out of the smoke, his tails coated in water and he flipped over and slammed them down on the unsuspecting Probopass' head.

The rock type beeped in pain as it was slammed back on the ground while Floatzel landed and charged forward. "Ice Punch!" His fist was already coated in ice before his trainer even gave the order, slamming it into the rock type's face.

"Probopass, Flash Cannon!" Roark called out. The metallic beam was immediately fired but it never met its mark. Floatzel had already scampered back to Ash's side, grinning at his enemy despite his now visible injuries.

Roark frowned, knowing the Pokemon had a lot of energy left before it was finished so he quickly conjured up another plan. "Power yourself up with Magnet Rise."

A field of electricity surrounded Probopass as it briefly levitated in the air while glowing, recharging some of its energy and powering up. "That can't be good," Ash muttered. "Take them out with Ice Punch."

"Zel!" Floatzel shouted in affirmation as he shot forward. Ash watched Floatzel reach the other side and jump forward with his left arm drawn back and ready to attack. He smirked as Roark threw his hand out. "Flash Cannon!"

"Switch arms!" Ash shouted. Roark cried out in surprise as Floatzel twisted his body to the side, allowing Flash Cannon to graze his midsection before his right fist slammed down on Probopass' nose, earning a grunt of pain. Ash noticed the faint blue outline shatter, knowing an Iron Defense was attempted at the last second. _Too late._ "Ice Punch again!"

"Not this time. Shock Wave!"

Ash gasped in surprise as a wave of electricity suddenly struck Floatzel from out of nowhere, the water type screaming in pain as he was electrocuted viciously. Probopass slammed Floatzel back, the sea weasel hitting the ground a few feet away and struggling back up as electricity crackled around his body. "Floatzel, you good?"

"Z-Zel!" Floatzel nodded back as he shakily stood up. Ash winced, noticing the burn on his side. _That attack did a lot of damage. We're stronger but we're not unbeatable. I have to make this quick or else this will be bad!_

Up in the stands, the girls looked on in shock. Despite doing so well, Floatzel had easily been brought down a lot of health. It just didn't seem right after the water type had been dominating.

"That attack was so powerful! How is Floatzel hurt that badly already?!" Leaf wondered out loud.

"Magnet Rise boosted the Shock Wave," Crystal said. "Not to mention Floatzel already took a few hits before and they did their damage. Don't forget, Ash is facing a gym leader's elite team here. He got lucky with the first one, but now he has to stay focused."

"Ash is stronger than ever," Dawn commented, her eyes brimming with belief. "Nothing's ever stopped him from doing the impossible. He's got this!"

"Aqua Jet!" Ash threw his hand forward. Floatzel shot off like a rocket across the field shrouded in water.

"Shock Wave again!" Roark countered. Probopass leaned forward, both its side noses crackling with electricity as Floatzel got closer.

Just before the attack could be launched, Ash suddenly shouted, "Water Pulse on the ground now!"

"What?!" Roark shouted in surprise as Floatzel quickly threw a water pulse on the ground, the explosion shooting him up in the air and the water around him dissipating.

Probopass launched the attack but the electricity hit nothing. It watched in shock as Floatzel grinned down from above, conjuring a sphere of water in his hands already.

"Water Pulse!" Ash called out.

"Shield yourself with Rock Tomb!" Roark quickly countered. Probopass summoned multiple rocks as the sphere came down.

The rocks exploded in a watery mess and Probopass' eyes widened, seeing another Water Pulse rocket towards it. It barely had time to summon more rocks to shield it from the impact and had to move on summoning _more_ from _another_ sphere.

Roark watched in disbelief as multiple water spheres rained down from above, all forcing Probopass on the defensive. He couldn't believe it had come to this so quickly. Just when he had the upper hand, he was immediately tossed back to the start. Only now it didn't seem like he would be getting out anytime soon.

Probopass' defense eventually gave away, allowing it to become the victim of a few more Water Pulse attacks that rained down mercilessly. The smoke cleared and Probopass was barely standing at this point, watching as Floatzel approached from his free fall.

Roark shouted orders to try to get out of the situation but it was no use as Floatzel had already conjured up another watery sphere. Ash smirked as he gave out the last order. "Freeze Pulse."

Floatzel's hands gave off an icy mist that surrounded the sphere quickly, soon freezing the water into solid ice that gave off a bone chilling air. Roark watched in disbelief as Floatzel reared his arm back and slammed the ice sphere down on Probopass, letting out a large, cold explosion. Fragments of ice littered everywhere and small puddles began to form.

From the smoke, Floatzel leaped out gracefully, landing on his feet as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Zel."

The smoke cleared and revealed the unmoving form of Probopass lying on its back with swirls in its eyes. Its body was half covered in ice and water with electricity occasionally sparking, signifying a very fitting defeat.

"Probopass is unable to battle! The winner is Floatzel!"

Roark recalled Probopass in disbelief while Ash and Pikachu congratulated Floatzel. Back in the stands, Dawn was the loudest cheering as she cupped her hands and shouted, "You go Floatzel! You're the best!"

"Keep it up!" Leaf added.

Crystal shook her head. "Amazing," she whispered. Truly, the battle was only getting more and more exciting. She couldn't believe the strength Ash's Pokemon possessed. To defeat a gym leader's elite Pokemon twice in a row with the same Pokemon was no easy feat and yet her boyfriend had easily pulled it off. _This is why I love him so much._

Ash grinned as Roark pulled out another Pokeball, knowing who it would be. He turned to Floatzel and pulled out his Pokeball. "Sorry bud, but I got someone else who wants a shot. You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold, eh?"

Floatzel scoffed but nodded as Ash recalled him back into his Pokeball, much to the confusion of everyone in the room.

"He's recalling Floatzel? But he was doing so good!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Don't forget, Floatzel is pretty winded still. And Roark still has his ace," Crystal said, raising her finger as if she were educating the two girls. "Remember, a gym leader's personal team should not be taken lightly."

"Oh, shut up," Leaf grunted. "But that does make sense." She chose to ignore the smug face of her companion and instead focused on the battle.

Roark had brought out his Rampardos unsurprisingly, but the real surprise was who Ash would bring out.

"Rampardos looks really strong," Dawn muttered. "Last time Ash went up against that thing, he nearly lost twice."

"In that case, he'd better keep his head in the game," Crystal said.

Roark smirked as Rampardos recognized his opponent and growled menacingly. "Now you're in for a tough fight, Ash! Rampardos has been training really hard and seeing you has only fueled his will!"

Ash grinned. "Well in that case, I guess a proper rematch is necessary, don't you think?" He took out a Pokeball and tossed it up, releasing the beast inside and grinned at his partner. "I know Pikachu would love a to have a second shot but I don't want to make this too easy for me. Besides, this guy should make this battle even more important." Pikachu merely huffed and crossed his arms.

Roark blinked, taking in the massive form of the Torterra in front of him. The lumbering grass type's eyes flashed with recognition and he grinned. Rampardos was shocked to see the large turtle and growled, his determination at its peak now as he clawed his feet on the ground, preparing to charge. The little Turtwig who'd downed him years ago was now in its massive final evolution. This wouldn't be an easy battle for sure but he would win this time.

Torterra likewise tensed up, eager for a battle. Ever since his evolution, he'd yet to win an actual battle, always having trouble due to his lack of speed and horrible defense. Even now, he'd yet to fully bring out his potential. But over the last few years, his training had helped him grow stronger and he had learned a few moves and techniques to help ensure his victory. He would not lose today. This time, he would win.

The referee signalled the battle to begin and Rampardos was already off, shooting across the field with blinding speed, his hard head lowered down and glowing blue as he charged. Ash was surprised at the speed of the Zen Headbutt and quickly gave out an order. "Leaf Storm!"

Torterra was too late in firing his attack as Rampardos slammed into him, sending him skidding back while gritting his teeth. The leaves were fired but Rampardos had long since jumped back and easily avoided them.

Immediately, Ash knew speed was going to be a key factor in this battle and that he needed to utilize it in his favor. Luckily, he knew what to do. "Alright, Torterra let's start this off with Sanctuary!"

Throughout his training, Ash had come up with many different combinations and names for his techniques. They played a crucial part in his battles and helped him tremendously as his opponents were always caught off guard.

Likewise, Roark and Rampardos watched the unfamiliar move as Torterra stomped his feet, the aura flowing to the ground and bringing up a large patch of grass that covered half the field before they even noticed. Next, a bunch of seeds shot out from Torterra's back, planting themselves all around the field and hidden in the thick grass. Finally, an orange ball formed in Torterra's mouth before it was fired in the air where it exploded into multiple rays from the air, acting as a sun. The process was short but well received as Torterra seemed to bathe in the now sunny natural field and kept the calm expression on his face.

"Interesting," Roark said. "A Grassy Terrain and Sunny Day to power up your attacks. But that alone won't save you. Flamethrower!"

"Energy Ball!" Ash immediately countered.

Rampardos reared his head back and tossed it forward, releasing the most vicious flamethrower the girls had ever seen. It crashed through the grassy field and sped towards the calm Torterra, who was currently preparing a green ball in his mouth.

"Terra!" Torterra spat the ball forward where it collided with the flamethrower and kept the two attacks in a stalemate. Everyone watched in awe as the two elements battled it out, pushing each other back and forth for a while. The Energy Ball had been strong but the flames were too wide as they were slowly increasing pressure due to Rampardos' power.

"Boost it!" Ash suddenly called out. Torterra shot out a quick Leaf Storm which collided with the Energy Ball. Instead of causing a large explosion, the leaves merely absorbed themselves into the energy ball, making the green sphere bigger and put more pressure against the flamethrower.

Everyone watched in shock as the bigger sphere began to push the flames back, Rampardos' eyes widening and struggling to push forward. Roark called for more power and the flames increased in size as well, the two elements now at even power.

Ash watched this exchange calmly as he assessed the situation. A smirk crawled onto his face as he figured out the next step in his plan. "Energy Ball again."

Torterra easily created another sphere and threw it into the elemental stalemate, the sphere absorbing itself as well. The sphere was now bigger and was pushing through the flames much to Roark's shock.

 _How is he this powerful?! No, I can't take this risk. I have to end this as soon as possible!_ "Rampardos, disengage!" The rock type heard his trainer's words and stopped the flamethrower, quickly jumping to the side and avoiding the colossal Energy Ball from seriously wounding him, a large explosion being the result.

A large plume of smoke had covered the field and Roark took his chance. "Go in for a Head Smash." Rampardos nodded and shot off into the smoke, his white glowing head lowered down. He only got a few feet ahead before a bright white light came from the other side and seemed to be approaching at rapid speed, prompting him to slow down. Roark had seen it as well because his eyes went wide as he desperately called out, "Fire Punch!"

Rampardos halted his movement and threw his right fist forward as it encased itself in bright orange flames, the Solar Beam colliding hard against it. The rock type grunted as he was knocked back a few feet from the utter power of the bright beam, his flame covered fist taking most of the damage. He shook it off and growled as the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Torterra.

Roark scowled. Things were not going his way at all. "Fire Punch non stop!" In the blink of an eye, Rampardos was already in front of Torterra, his flaming fists both slamming against the rock hard shell of the massive grass type. Torterra grunted at the surprise attack and tried to endure the increasing pain.

Ash watched as Rampardos mercilessly slammed his fiery fists on his grass type and worriedly called out, "Leaf Storm quick!"

"Get out of there!" Roark shouted. Rampardos slammed his right fist against Torterra's cranium one last time before leaping away and narrowly avoiding the sharp storm of leaves that cut through the air. Rampardos stood a good distance away from his opponent and was about to go in for another attack when suddenly he was engulfed in a green aura that made him drop down on one knee and groan in pan.

Roark's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" The green aura was now travelling back to Torterra, where he seemed to relax and pretend his injuries never even happened. "What the hell?"

"Leech Seed."

Roark looked back at the calm Ash in surprise. "Huh?"

"Leech Seed," Ash repeated. "That's the point of this technique. Sanctuary has Torterra bring out the Grassy Terrain to boost his grass type moves. Within the grass, he can hide those Leech Seeds so you can't see them and can never expect them to be used. The Grassy Terrain boosts the power of the seeds as well and along with it being a super effective attack, Rampardos loses a lot more health and Torterra is healed greatly. Add Sunny Day to the mix and a boosted, ready to go Solar Beam can be used as the big weapon. Torterra is now a walking fortress with his endless defense and deadly attacks. For once, speed will not play a big role in this."

"Terra!" Torterra roared as he stomped his feet. Rampardos grit his teeth as he warily stood up, roaring in retaliation. He would not go down this easily.

Up in the stands, the girls were all impressed. Dawn especially, having been there for Torterra's entire growth. "Amazing. Torterra's really grown from when I last saw. To think he'd be easily dominating a battle like this when he's never even won after evolving…"

"That's one powerful grass type," Leaf commented. "It could give my Venusaur a run for his money for sure."

"Same goes for my Meganium," Crystal said. "The thing that really has me intrigued are these combinations and techniques Ash's Pokemon have. Freeze Pulse and Sanctuary...how many other creative strategies does Ash have at his disposal?"

"Considering that it's Ash, I think a whole lotta more," Dawn laughed.

"I'll take your word on that," Leaf said, her eyes in amazement as she stared at the battle below.

"You've gotten stronger Ash but you don't scare me! Rampardos, Rock Polish then Ancient Power!" Roark said as he thrusted a fist forward.

Ash smiled as Rampardos sharpened his rock hard scales and proceeded to conjure up a storm of rocks that ominously levitated in the air. "Torterra, Overgrow."

This order received many confused outbursts from everyone, watching as Rampardos quickly threw the rocks at Torterra, each one striking the grass type head on. Torterra grunt with each blow before summoning an Energy Ball in his mouth, powering it up slowly as it grew bigger.

Roark knew what was going to happen next. "Flamethrower!" Rampardos reared his head back and let loose the vicious flames.

Ash smiled. Just as Torterra seemed ready to fire the ball, he opened his mouth wider and swallowed the energy ball whole, much to the shock of everyone.

"What is this unorthodox method?!" Roark cried out. Rampardos even paused, staring in shock at his happy opponent. Then, he tensed up, feeling the power emanating from the turtle.

Torterra seemed to glow a bright green aura, his power now fully pulsating as he let out a threatening growl while glowering at his opponent. "Terra…"

Dawn snapped her fingers. "I remember this strat! The Energy Ball will boost his grass type moves and act as his natural ability Overgrow!"

"Amazing! Now, he's creating a tactic to activate his ability at his will?!" Crystal gasped, her eyes shining in admiration.

Next to her, Leaf deadpanned. "Leave to Ash to come up with this weird shit."

Roark frowned, seeing the new threat that opposed him. It grew deeper once Rampardos growled in pain as Leech Seed took its effect, healing Torterra and giving him an even bigger boost. _I have to end this now! I don't what he's planning but he has me on the ropes at this point!_ "Rampardos, Flamethrower! Get in close with Fire Punch!"

"Parr!" Rampardos unleashed the torrent of flames and charged, igniting his fists in the same element.

Ash merely watched with a calm feeling, his Pokemon imitating him. "Torterra, Rock Climb."

Torterra slammed his feet on the ground, summoning a large pillar of rock in front of him that seemed to rise from the very earth. Claws glowing white and extending themselves, the massive turtle latched onto the pillar and began rapidly ascending while the green glow around him spiked.

Roark watched dumbfounded as the flames crashed hopelessly against the rocky pillar, Rampardos pausing to view the situation with wide eyes. Torterra continued his climb, not caring or being the least worried of what would happen. He reached the top and stared down at his opponent below, a green ball immediately forming in his mouth.

"Head Smash!" Rampardos roared as he leaped up at high speed with his glowing head held out, crashing into the Overgrow boosted Energy Ball. Shockingly, Roark's loyal rock type was blown back by the sheer power, slamming back down on the grass with a pain shout. His concern grew even more when Rampardos' health was sapped again from the seeds, the green aura flowing to the turtle again. "Rampardos, get up!"

His attention was brought back to Torterra, who roared with authority as he leaped off and descended to the ground at alarming speed. He crashed on the ground, shaking it roughly and watched as his opponent stood up shakily.

Roark grit his teeth. Rampardos was on his last legs soon and Ash still had his Floatzel and one more fresh Pokemon who was likely to be his Pikachu. There was no way he could win this. A growl brought him back, seeing Rampardos staring down his opponent defiantly. A smile crept onto his face, knowing Rampardos would go down fighting only. He would finish this fight the way it was intended to, both of them knew that.

"Rampardos, Flamethrower, full power!" Rampardos reared his head back, fire already charging in his mouth. He roared within, building up massive amount of power before tossing his head forward, unleashing his biggest flamethrower yet and forcing everyone to watch with wide eyes.

Ash merely smirked. He'd seen bigger flames from a certain Kanto fire starter he hadn't seen in a while. He figured he would call up and ask for him later. Right now, he merely pointed a finger forward and uttered, "Solar Beam."

Torterra opened his mouth and unleashed the bright white beam, already supercharged by the Sunny Day and the effects of Grassy Terrain and the makeshift Overgrow. The Solar Beam was even bigger than the flamethrower, the two colliding and fiercely pushing. The Solar Beam easily overpowered the flamethrower and pushed past, crashing into Rampardos in a blinding explosion that forced everyone to cover their eyes.

The smoke cleared to reveal Rampardos still standing and heavily panting. He and Torterra smirked at each other before Rampardos closed his eyes and fell forward, not moving from the ground.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum!"

Loud cheers immediately erupted from the girls in the stands but Ash paid them no mind. He simply smiled at Torterra, the Pokemon returning the expression, and recalled the peaceful grass type in his Pokeball. Pikachu had finished his cheering as well and had hopped back on Ash's shoulder, the two grinning at the success.

Their first gym battle rematch was down and it was only going to get harder from here on out.

Roark returned Rampardos and walked over with a chuckle as Ash looked up. "What a great battle. Though, I wasn't expecting to get creamed this easily."

Ash chuckled. "What can I say? I'm not the same brash kid I used to be years ago." _Can't wait to say that to Iris._

Roark simply smiled. "You've gotten stronger Ash. At this rate, you'll easily win the Sinnoh League and all the other leagues you're gunning for. Hey, if you want, I can email President Goodshow about what you're doing and maybe he can let all the other leaders know. That is, if it's alright with you."

Ash sheepishly scratched his head. "Heh, I guess I could've done that in the beginning. Yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you do. Thanks Roark."

"No, thank you. You gave me what was one of the most excruciating and fun gym battles ever. All I have to say is good luck on your goal and remember to keep your focus. My dad especially will look forward to facing you again."

Ash smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

The group had now left the gym and were busy roaming around the streets of Oreburgh. Ash proudly showed off his badge and practically took in the glory from his girlfriends and Dawn especially.

Speaking of which, the Sinnoh native was clad to his arm and rambling away. "That was amazing! If Floatzel and Torterra have gotten this strong, then I wonder how Infernape would be at full power! Even Staraptor, Gliscor and Gible!"

Ash laughed. "Infernape was really holding back in Jubilife. Once I unleash him onto the field, all hell will break loose believe me. As for the others, they've gotten ways stronger too. Just wait till I use them as well!"

"When you put it like that, I wonder how many Pokemon you actually have Ash," Leaf said. "I didn't even see all of them back at the ranch."

"Well, you'll get your chance. They'd love to meet you guys personally."

Crystal tapped him on the shoulder. "Wait, you said Infernape was holding back?! From what I saw in Jubilife, he was dominating completely!"

Leaf snapped her fingers. "Yeah, I don't even think he got hit! Why was he holding back anyway? And just how strong is he?!"

Ash and Dawn both looked at each other and smirked. "Sinnoh League. Watch my battle with this guy with purple hair named Paul and you'll see what I mean."

Leaf grabbed his arm and leaned over to whisper. "How about tonight? I'm feeling a bit horny from that battle and if this Sinnoh League battle is as chaotic as you say, then I wonder just what could happen? Besides, Crystal would agree as well. And it could make you even hornier, especially when you think about _her."_

Ash blushed fiercely, noticing Dawn hadn't even noticed the two talking as the last sentence had been directed at her. He looked back and saw Leaf's cheeky smirk, noticing her hand was moving towards his junk. He quickly backed off and winked while she pouted. _Not today._

Behind them, an exasperated Crystal shook her head and sighed. "I'm with a bunch of immature kids, seriously."

As they continued on, Dawn snuck a glance behind her and frowned. She actually did hear Leaf's comment and the blush that had formed on her face was now gone. She secretly hoped that Ash would in fact feel that way as she certainly shared similar feelings, especially to the girls. _Maybe...Maybe I should let him know. Yeah, I think I'll do that. They're watching the battle tonight and I can let him know secretly and then tell the girls. Yeah, that'll work._ She shook her head and continued on, not wanting to think about this right now.

Ash tuned out the conversation of his girlfriends and focused on Dawn's godly figure in front of him. He so wanted to reach out and go all in with her but held back because of the respect he held for her. If she wanted it, only then would he go in. Much like how he had with the other two but they had made the first move on him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. _I really hope she likes me. I'll out tonight them. I'll tell her and if she accepts it or not will decide my feelings. I only hope all goes well._

Opening his eyes and wanting to forget about those thoughts, Ash lead the group through Oreburgh City, wondering just what surprises and fun awaited them.

...

* * *

 **Next chapter: the lemon you've all been waiting for because this chapter is too long for me to put it in and because I'm a cheeky little bitch!**

 **On that note, yes I'm back. It took a while but that's life. So expect the next chapter after a couple of weeks just like this one unless I really have the time to write. But yeah, I really don't want to leave this story behind. And who knows, if I finish this I may start another M rated story with lemons since I really don't have to take these seriously!**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the battle sequence. I'll try to be good at writing battles but it won't be the best. I don't want them to drag out, especially when we get to the leagues so I'll try to have them as short as possible(which really isn't short). Now, about Ash being overpowered. He's not. I only made him a pro this chapter to fully introduce the gym battles and that this is his first one in a while since he will be going through 48 of them in the first place. Ash is just stronger in this story but not overpowered. You will see that in the later chapters.**

 **Anyway, the list has finally been updated with one more character that I managed to fit in. She's at the bottom of the list.**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **Candice**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Bianca**

 **Lyra**

 **Shauna**

 **Anabel**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **DJDeadpool: Glad this is back!**

 **-Ayyy, you already know it is!**

 **King Reeses: Nice to see you back. Great chapter. Good harem list. Keep it up. Don't worry about slow updates. I'm grateful for when you do update.**

 **-Thanks for those words! Really brightens my day when I see support like this.**

 **rufus264: Nice chapter.**

 **-Thanks bud!**

 **PsystrikeAM: OFFICIALLY MADE IN A STORY IN SOME FORM. DONE.**

 **In all seriousness, I'm very glad to see your return and in the same vein, this story.**

 **-Thanks for the support! This story is definitely back!**

 **Battlefield and Pokemon fan: Can u add clair and jasmine from the johto saga in this.**

 **-Maybe. As of right now, I'm on the yes side but we'll have to see. I don't want the harem to be too big.**

 **GA Pokemon Fan: Awesome chapter.**

 **-Thanks!**

 **bladetri: like XD**

 **-Thank you!**

 **MaxSteele1986: Okay, so I don't want to write all three of your big reviews so I'll just answer them here. Daisy Oak is a big maybe in the harem, Dawn mentioning Buneary was an error on my part that I'm lazy to fix, and you'll have to see what happens next chapter. Thanks for the suggestions and support as well!**

 **Super man x: Great to see you back again and it's been a long time since I have seen this story I haven't read this one in a long time but I still enjoy reading it and great chapter to looking forward to seeing ash include dawn to his hearm keep up the good work and if I may ask do u know what day week or month u will update the next chapter**

 **-Thank you! Glad to see you've been enjoying this so far. As for updates, I'd have to say a couple of weeks is the time it takes unless I have more time. I won't abandon this story though so don't be scared.**

 **Guest: Can you add viola, alexa, and clair to the harem?**

 **-If I can fit them in.**

 **daleaaronallen82: you should add Sakura, Miette, Gardenia, Fantina, Cheryl, Marley, Alexa, Viola, Diantha, Clair, Lara Laramine, Malva**

 **-Okay that's a lot of characters right there and some of them I won't but others I'm still planning. Won't say who though ;)**

 **midnightscar17: Update soon**

 **-Ta-dah!**

 **Freelo: Can you add Anabel? Just bugged me that she wasn't on this list.**

 **-*Looks at the bottom of the list* Ta-dah!**

 **And that is all my friends. I will see you all next chapter in a couple of weeks so stay tuned!**


	9. Oreburgh Mines-Pt 1

**Disclaimer: And we're back with another one! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the battle last chapter, they will only get better from here on out. In this chapter we've got a different but interesting chapter with something you've all been waiting for! Hope you guys enjoy and don't feel shy in leaving a review!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9: OREBURGH MINES-PT. 1**_

…

 _ **-Jubilife City-**_

The city was bustling at this hour. People were hustling around, trying to swerve through traffic and get to work. The gigantic billboards lit up brightly with neon lights, the most eye catching being the TV station currently showing an advertisement about Poketch. The GTS building had people going in and out, being the central workplace of the city. In early mornings like these, there was always bound to be a rush. That is why most people preferred to stay away from so much commotion.

From atop the tall building, legs dangling over the edge as he sat and looked around the view, Silver sighed. He never liked being in the city, the commotion and rush was too much for him. He preferred to stay away from such large crowds. It was one of the many reasons why he liked to isolate himself as far as possible. _And they ask me why I was so reluctant in coming to this fucking dump. I would've preferred to do things my way, but no, orders are fucking orders._

Silver sighed. After his little stunt back in Sandgem, he'd stuck to the shadows and avoided any confrontation. He didn't mind being subtle at all, he was used to this. Being on the run was something he'd done back in Johto when he first stole Totodile from Professor Elm's lab.

Silver chuckled. _Who would've thought that I'd do the same thing again, despite it not even being my intention? Granted, I didn't need to knock out the old man this time but still. And I thought my troubles and past would be left behind the second I joined them but here I am, on the run as a crucial part of this fucking operation._

He sighed and ran his hand through his long red hair. _I wonder who's the shitstain behind this organization anyway? If I had the chance, I'd pummel the living shit out of them for making me do all this unnecessary work. Xander...that's all he's known as. Once I find out who you are, I swear to Arceus I will fucking make you answer all my questions._

His eyes snapped open once the sound of sirens filled the morning air. Looking down, he saw the cop cars piling down below and the officers getting out with their eyes trained on him. The Officer Jenny took her place in front, watching him with narrowed eyes. Despite the obvious danger he was in, Silver felt no tension at all and merely watched the scene unfold with calm eyes.

Officer Jenny held up a horn and spoke through it. "We've found you at last! State your name and surrender! You are under arrest for a series of felonies and charges, including the assault of Professor Rowan and theft of property as well as being deemed a threat! Come down now and your punishment will not be as severe!"

Silver rolled his eyes and watched the officers glaring at him, holding up their Pokeballs and tasers. His eyes scanned them with clear disgust, not wanting to deal with them right now. He finally looked back at Jenny as she continued. "You have five seconds to come down here and state your name! You will be taken into custody at the police station in the city! Any resistance will be met with force so come down peacefully!"

By now, citizens had begun to gather around at the commotion, wondering just what the hell was going on. Silver paid them no mind and instead turned his attention back down. "Are you done? Good, because listen here. I don't give a flying _fuck_ about you say. Nothing you do can stop me or will. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way now because I did _not_ wake up this morning wanting to go to a police station!"

The second he got up to leave, Jenny narrowed her eyes and fired a shot in the air, making him pause. She aimed the gun at him as her Growlithe and Manectric growled beside her. "Next shot will meet its mark. Did you not hear what I just said? Get down here now and stop being foolish!"

Silver glared back. "Do that again and you will regret it. Don't ever fire at me like that again."

Jenny merely raised her gun but Silver paid no attention and walked off towards the exit of the roof of the high building. Once he disappeared from her line of vision, Jenny scowled. _So be it._ "Surround the building! Chase after if you have to but DO NOT, let him escape!"

The officers around her nodded and ran over to the building, quickly carrying out their orders while Jenny pulled out a communicator and spoke into it. "We're going to need some backup…"

Silver marched his way down the stairs calmly, knowing exactly what was going to happen. This wasn't the first time it had happened to him anyway, so he knew how to assess and handle the situation. Of course, it was tedious and by now definitely repetitive but he'd grown used to this kind of situation.

He tensed up once he heard the faint sound of a door being kicked open down below several flight of stairs. The rapid approaching footsteps running up the stairs confirmed the circumstance and he smirked. _This should be fun._ Deciding to humor his pursuers a bit, Silver stopped at the current floor entrance, which read a giant red '8' on the top. He opened the door and stalked down the hallway calmly, not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings.

There was nobody in the halls as they were occupied in their apartments. Silver didn't care though, knowing the outcome would be the same either way. All he had to do now was let them come on their own.

Sure enough, the distant sound of shouting and footsteps approaching from the stairwell was enough to make Silver smirk and grab a Pokeball. _Fucking idiots…_

He turned the corner and stalked down the hallway, unclipping the ball from his belt. The footsteps and shouting were now louder as they had barged into the eighth floor and quickly approaching the same corner he was at.

The ball in his hand enlarged. A few people had now begun to poke their heads out, wondering just what the fuss was about. Their questions were soon answered once the angry mob approached the end of the hallway and at the corner.

Silver smirked as his finger hovered over the familiar button. "Time to give em hell."

A squad of officers and Pokemon consisting of Electrike, Herdier, Growlithe, Graveler, Gliscor and Machoke stormed around the corner, all eyes angrily trained on him. Their weapons were already pointed at him, fingers held over the trigger and their Pokemon snarling and ready to unleash their charged up attacks while onlookers dove for cover.

Silver merely turned around and threw the Pokeball forward, a bright flash emitting immediately. His Feraligatr was out in an instant, lunging at the dozen with a roar while the officers' Pokemon fired their attacks. Electricity, fire, rocks, poison, and many others bounced off harmlessly as the croc quickly initiated his attack.

Claws sharp and extended, Feraligatr swiped his arm and used his Slash attack to send some of the Pokemon flying back into their teammates. The officers tried to fire their tasers but Feraligatr was quicker, unleashing a torrent of water that immediately flooded up the hallway and sent everyone sprawling away helplessly except for the Pokemon and his trainer.

The remainder of the Pokemon lunged forward but Feraligatr proceeded to easily hold them off. He took their attacks like nothing and quickly retaliated with his own. A Graveler tried to knock him to the side with a Rollout but Feraligatr was quick to Hydro Pump it down with one hit. Two Machoke rushed him and an Electrike charged up a Thunderbolt but the water type grabbed the two fighting types and bashed their heads together, leaving them dazed as he tossed them back and lunged forward with his Slash hitting all three Pokemon and knocking them out.

The Herdier didn't stand a chance as an Ice Punch slammed it unconscious into a wall and the Growlithe met a similar fate. Another Graveler and Herdier rushed at the water type but Feraligatr opened his mouth and knocked them out with a Hydro Pump again. He got a glimmer in his eyes and sidestepped a Thunder Fang from one of the Gliscor. Before the Fang Scorp could fly away, Feraligatr lunged forward and grabbed his long tail and slammed it on the ground where he repeatedly pulverized the ground and flying type with rapid Shadow Claws before hurling it the officers and knocking them all to the ground.

The remaining Pokemon, a Gliscor, rushed forward with its pincers glowing a sick purple aura. Feraligatr dodged each Poison Jab with ease and shoved the Fang Scorp back. Snarling, the Gliscor ignited its jaws on fire and flew forward, Feraligatr ducking to allow it to snap empty air. Without even hesitating for a minute, the water type reared his fist back while coating it with ice and brought it forward in a vicious uppercut that knocked the daylights out of the Gliscor as it rocketed up and smacked into the ceiling.

Dazed, the ground and flying type fell down where a powerful Hydro Pump slammed into its chest before it made contact with the ground, pushing it all the way to the mob of officers and Pokemon, knocking them all into the wall and leaving them to scream. The water dispersed, leaving a group of unconscious officers and Pokemon slumped against the wall soaking wet.

Satisfied at the small victory, Silver recalled his Feraligatr and turned around and marched down the hallway. All the apartment dwellers moved out of the man's way, not wanting to mess with his ruthless power. Silver didn't seem to care however.

 _Hmph. Those weaklings had it coming anyway. They call themselves the fighters for justice yet they don't stand a chance against one lone trainer. How pathetic._

The cold man stopped at an emergency escape window and effortlessly pried it open. Stepping out onto the small flight of stairs, Silver looked down and saw that a bunch of officers had their Pokemon out and had already surrounded the building. Officer Jenny of course was in the front and smirking dangerously at him, holding up a gun that was aimed right at him. She gave him a look saying not to make a run for it and to her surprise, Silver started walking down the stairs without any argument.

It took a while but once he reached the second floor, Silver gripped the edge and hopped off the stairs, landing on the ground on both feet easily. For some reason, Jenny couldn't help but get a chill as she stared at the red haired boy who slowly looked up with narrowed eyes that could cut into steel.

Deciding not to give in, Jenny aimed the gun at him and spoke with authority. "Alright, surrender now! You are completely outnumbered and outmatched this time! Don't bother running and making things harder! Come on now and get this over with!"

At that, the officers aimed their weapons and their Pokemon all growled. Silver looked around and surveyed the situation. It was the same kind of Pokemon he had encountered just a few minutes ago except they were larger in numbers. He counted them all. Twenty four. Two dozen. That was double the time he needed but he didn't mind.

"It's time to give up!" His attention was brought back to Jenny, who stared him down. A sneer crept up onto his face. "You really think you can stop me."

Jenny's eyes widened but she remained calm, though her hands did tense up. Silver continued despite the trouble around him. "All of you weaklings really thing you can outmatch a veteran trainer like me. Heh, I guess ignorance does lie in all of you corrupt fools."

"Stop spouting nonsense and come with us quietly! You have the right to remain silent!" Jenny demanded, her Arcanine and Manectric growling viciously.

"Shut the fuck up, whore!" Jenny flinched as Silver glared at her. "You of all people are in no position to order me around! First of all, cover yourself up more skank, you don't look like someone who fights for the law at all."

Jenny blushed in embarrassment, looking over her short, revealing outfit momentarily and ignored the looks of her fellow officers staring at her curves. She growled. "And what about you? You don't look any better than a typical, city filth rat! Know your place before you speak to a superior like that."

"You calling me homeless, bitch?!" Silver spat. "At least I don't prance around in clothes like a damn prostitute and have teammates who are ready to jump in bed with you the first chance they get!"

Jenny growled, ignoring her comrades embarrassed looks. "Why you…"

"I think I've had enough." Silver unclipped a Pokeball from his belt, making everyone tense up. Jenny tightened her grip on her stun gun and her Pokemon crouched down, ready to pounce. "Put that down Silver and come with us. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh," Silver chuckled as he tossed the Pokeball up in his hands. "I'm not the one doing anything stupid." He threw the ball forward just as Jenny's Arcanine and Manectric lunged forward with a growl while their leader fired the gun immediately.

A bright flash blinded everyone momentarily and when they opened their eyes, they were met with a shocking sight. A monstrous Nidoking had taken up its place in front of Silver, grabbing the both shocked Arcanine and Manectric by the scruff of their necks and holding them out while the stun gun did nothing to him.

With a growl, Nidoking threw the two Pokemon back and stomped his foot before letting out a tremendous roar that shook the ground and forced everyone to cover their ears.

Once they had settled in, Jenny immediately took the initiative. "Attack!" With that, all the officers had their Pokemon lunge forward while Jenny went to check up on her Pokemon.

Silver calmly watched as Nidoking took the brunt of their attacks and shrugged them off like nothing. The poison type's armor was too tough for penetration and his attacks were just as devastating.

This was immediately proved as Nidoking reared his right arm back and swung it forward in the form of a deadly Hammer Arm which slammed into two Machoke and Graveler and sent them flying back into officers and their police cars, causing small explosions.

With a growl, Nidoking twisted his body and lashed out with Poison Tail, sweeping up a couple of Electrike and Herdier and tossing them back. He lunged forward with Poison Jab and knocked away many Growlithe and Graveler and grabbed two Gliscor before slamming them to the ground repeatedly and tossing them back.

"Gliscor, Ice Fang!" one of the officers cried out. Silver looked up to see a lone Gliscor swoop down from the sky and aim its ice covered fangs at his poison type's back.

No chance. "Toxic Spikes!"

Nidoking was occupied with fending off three Machoke and a horde of Herdier but he heard the order and effortlessly swat them all away with two Ice Punches. He crouched down and allowed the Fang Scorp Pokemon to crash onto his back and sink the fangs into his armor.

Nidoking winced but that did little to hinder him as his back glowed a sickly purple before a massive explosion sent the Gliscor flying off and crashing into the ground unconscious. A storm of purple spikes rained down from the sky and stuck into the ground around them, forcing some of the Pokemon to back off to avoid stepping on them. Others weren't so lucky and immediately collapsed once the poison kicked in.

Still crouched, Nidoking's horn glowed white and he lunged forward, the Megahorn slamming the Graveler back and crashing into a police van, flipping it over. The process continued for the rest of the Pokemon that were sent flying back either into their trainers or the numerous vehicles parked around the scene.

"Arcanine, Flame Wheel! Manectric, Wild Charge!"

Silver turned his attention back to Jenny, who had ordered her two Pokemon to attack as they charged. Arcanine rolled into a massive fiery wheel while Manectric shot off with lightning surrounding it. Silver smirked as Nidoking stood his ground. "Poison Tail."

At the last second, Nidoking swung his massive body around and allowed his poison covered tail to slam into Manectric, which forced the electric type to collide with its fellow fire type and send them sprawling away in a heap. Jenny gaped. How was he so strong? He was handling two dozen of trained officers and their Pokemon so easily and swatting them aside like nothing.

Silver smirked. "Time to end this. Earth Power!"

Nidoking roared, making his opponents step back uncertainty. Without warning, Nidoking slammed his massive arm in the ground, causing a massive earthquake to occur before the ground suddenly exploded. The explosions were in a domino effect, slowly approaching the other side. Within minutes, it was a mess. The explosions were tossing people and Pokemon aside and flipping over many vehicles. Some of the officers had to take cover but others weren't so lucky.

Jenny hid behind a car but was soon knocked away from another explosion that blew it up. She landed hard on the ground, next to her unconscious Pokemon. Surprisingly, her landing was rather soft. She looked down and to her shock, one of her officers was lying below her, the woman's enormous rack pressed up against his face as he held her by the massive rear. The man had a sheepish smile on his face and Jenny blushed fiercely before rolling back up.

It was a mess. Cars were turned over, the streets were blown apart and people and Pokemon were lying around unconscious while the flames danced around the vehicles. Nidoking snorted as Silver returned him, then turned to Jenny with a smirk. The woman growled, both embarrassed over her defeat and the brief uncomfortable landing on the man.

"Let this be a lesson learned. Don't mess with someone who is your superior," Silver smirked, then scowled. "Now stay out of my fucking way or next time I _will_ kill you."

With a smirk, the man turned away and marched off leaving Jenny to sulk in her own thoughts. She cursed and pounded the ground. "Fuck!"

Next to her, the same man she had unfortunately landed on looked at her. "So...about that? Whaddaya say we grab some lunch and spend some time going over what just happened, if you know what I mean?"

Jenny just stared at the sly smirk on the man's face then sighed and pulled out a pen and paper. She wrote something down and handed it back to him. "That's my number and address. Don't be late or I will fire you."

The man only grinned. _I LOVE my job._

...

* * *

 _ **-Oreburgh City-**_

"...And that is why their heads are shaped that way. Shieldon have impenetrable defense as their name says and once they evolve into their final evolution of Bastiodon, they literally become a walking wall of defense."

Leaf put a finger to her lips and hummed, staring at the fossil lying in the glass case in front of her. "Hmm, and you say they are both steel and rock type, yes?"

The guide nodded with a smile. "Correct. And if you want, you can go down in the Oreburgh Mine with the tour group to mine for your own fossil. All you need to do is purchase a ticket from the front desk over there."

"Thank you," Leaf bowed her head and turned to Ash, who was busy admiring a large skeletal structure of a Kabutops. She tugged at his arm and caught his attention. "Ash, we need to buy tickets for the Oreburgh Mine Tour. Mind helping your girl out?"

"Aw, really?!" Ash whined, clearly not into the idea. "I mean, a _museum tour_ of all things?! Those are like, so boring! I'd rather go underground myself and hunt for fossils in my free time!"

Leaf scowled, placing a hand on her hip. "Well, good luck with that. The underground exploration kit costs way more than you think! I know you have a lot of money from those tournaments but buying one of those things that are specifically licensed for veterans and trained professionals can be a waste of money, you know? So weigh your options now and tell me, what do YOU suggest?"

Ash merely grumbled and fished out his wallet, pulling out a credit card which he reluctantly handed over. "Buy four for all of us. And you owe me some extra booty tonight."

"If I have the energy to bounce, then I'll consider it." With a scoff, Leaf turned and walked off, leaving a grumbling Ash to glare at her back and try to not stare at her swaying rear that he so wanted.

With a sigh, Ash turned around and decided to find the others. Dawn and Crystal had decided to go off on their own to explore the museum and for all he knew, they could be anywhere in this big maze. Roark had given them free passes to the Oreburgh Museum as a thanks for Ash giving him a good battle and while he appreciated it greatly, he now wondered if this really was a good idea after all.

 _I could be getting some serious training done for all I know. Instead, I'm here frolicking around this boring ass museum trying to find the girls I'm so hopelessly in love with!_ At times like these, he seriously wished it were his little old dense self back at it. _At least then I didn't have to give a fuck about these things. All I gave a shit about was being a Pokemon Master and becoming the very best that no one ever was! Whatever happened to that attitude?!_

He turned back to glare at where Leaf had gone. _Oh right. THIS SHIT!_ With a sigh, he turned to his only companion left. "Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me, huh?"

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed from his perch.

Ash smiled and scratched the mouse. "Let's have a look around then. Maybe we might find something interesting other than the same old history lectures that always go on back in Pewter City."

"Pikaa…"

Ash smirked and turned around. "I wonder what those two are doing anyway."

...

* * *

In the deeper part of the museum, Dawn and Crystal were busy looking around at the numerous inscriptions and sculptures around. Crystal herself was fascinated by Sinnoh's history and wanted to learn more about it.

"...And it is said that Dialga's heartbeat itself is the the flow of time we're living in," Dawn said, turning to look at her friend. "Interesting, right?"

"Interesting? More like incredible!" Crystal said as she looked around on awe. "I've always been a sucker for history and knowledge and I've studied everything about Johto, but never have I seen anything out of the ordinary like this!"

Dawn laughed. "Welcome to Sinnoh. Come on, let's have a look at the Lake Trio. This one will leave you quite shocked."

"Oh I can take it. I mean, it can't get better than this, right?"

 _Soon…_

" _WHAT?_ You really saw Mesprit on the first day of your journey?!"

"It's nothing special. Brock saw Uxie and Ash caught a glimpse of Azelf as well. Hell, the dude apparently saw Ho-Oh on his first day, right after being bullied by a gang of Spearow."

"Gang? An _army_ is more like it." She couldn't forget the same incident happening to the three of them right as they left Pallet Town. "But wow, that's just…"

"Amazing? Incredible? Something _way_ beyond your imagination?"

" _Insane_ is what I'd like to say."

Dawn shrugged. "Say what you want but I'm not bullshitting you. I know what I saw and heard."

"For some reason, I believe you." Crystal shook her head and looked at a glass case showing an ancient structure on a mountain. "What is that?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Spear Pillar. Yeah, not the most accurate model to show...okay, no that is way off. Not surprising, considering how hard it is to get there."

Crystal turned to her with gleaming eyes. "We should go check that place out! Think about how cool that would be!"

"How about, no?" Dawn shuddered, remembering the last time she was up there. A certain mad man had clearly made his point over there. "Anyway, let's find the others. I'm sure Ash wants to get out of here by now and I don't think we can hold him down for too long."

Crystal stared at her as she walked off before smirking and following closely after. "Yes, I'm sure he does." Something about her tone was off that even Dawn caught on and stopped to face her.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Oh no reason," Crystal said while growing an evil smirk on her face that sent a chill up Dawn's spine. "You seem to care about Ash a lot more lately, huh?"

Dawn turned away though her face was slightly red. She was happy Piplup was not with her currently otherwise he would've seen the blush on her face.

Crystal unfortunately saw it and couldn't resist taunting the other girl. "Oh, why are you red Dawn? Are you feeling okay?"

Dawn shook her head and turned to her, flustered. "I'm fine. And Ash is my best friend so of course I care about him. That's all."

Crystal smirked. "Oh you DO care about him. Even more than yourself too."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked, now feeling more nervous than usual.

Crystal leaned over so that the two were even closer. "Oh you know exactly what I mean, Dawn. I mean, come on. Did you really think me and Leaf didn't notice? Come out now, no point in hiding it anymore."

Dawn took a deep breath to compose herself and turned around. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's go."

The other girl sighed and grabbed her hand. "Dawn, I'm just going to be straightforward here. I know you have the hots for Ash."

Dawn paused and felt her cheeks flare up as she wheeled around in shock. "W-what?! H-how did you-?"

"Me and Leaf both know." Crystal smirked at Dawn's more obvious shock. "We've seen it with our own eyes. How you act around Ash. How you supported him during his battle with Roark. How you acted around us the morning after me and Leaf fucked him in the hotel room because you were obviously eavesdropping on us that night."

Dawn opened her mouth to protest but Crystal held up her hand. "That one was a wild guess which I'm assuming is right judging by your behavior. But anyway, don't worry. It's fine."

Dawn huffed and turned away. "How can it be fine? You two are in a relationship with the only man I truly love and I can't do anything about it since it would hurt me to take away your happiness for my own gains. Nothing is fine, everything is just a big, fucking mess!"

Crystal smiled, seeing how she got the Sinnoh girl to finally admit her feelings even if it was rather unorthodox. She was a little shocked at her statement and smiled. "Is that how you really feel?"

Dawn didn't answer so Crystal continued. "Well...you don't have to worry anymore. Ask and you shall receive."

Dawn turned to her with surprise and Crystal sincerely smiled. "You see, me and Leaf truly do love Ash but we are very open with our relationship. If one of us wants to fuck him, the other respects it. If we want to fuck someone else, Ash respects it. If Ash wants to fuck someone else, then we respect it. You get it?"

"Um...I guess?" Dawn said with a cock of her head.

Crystal sighed. "To put it short, me, Ash and Leaf? Yeah we're a thing but we're open and welcoming. Why stick with a small amount when you can have it all? If Ash wants to love another girl, then we will welcome her. I'm saying this on Leaf's behalf since we've talked about this so many times and even told Ash."

Dawn's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is…"

"That if you want to love Ash, you can go ahead. And if you want to commit in a relationship, you can join us. We really don't mind a fourth person but that is the limit for us. And I suggest doing exactly that since we're travelling together."

Dawn sighed, looking at the ground as she contemplated her offer. On one hand, she could actually fall in love with Ash and commit in a relationship with him while joining the girls but that would be the cost of her turning bi, which she wasn't sure she was ready to accept. However, her feelings for Ash were just too strong and she couldn't take it.

"You can take your time to think," Crystal said, noticing her internal struggle.

"I already have...but Crys, I'm not sure if I feel ready for that step. I've never done anything like that with a girl."

Crystal smiled. "Really? Well in that case, let me help you out there."

Dawn looked up with surprise. "Huh? What do you-" She was cut off as Crystal grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss on the lips. Dawn's eyes were wide as Crystal groped her and sloppily licked her lips through the kiss, the Sinnoh girl letting out a soft moan in the process.

Crystal pulled away and smirked at Dawn's flabbergasted expression. "Told you."

"W-what?" Dawn gasped, unable to comprehend the current events that transpired. "What. The. _Fuck?!"_

"Oh don't say it like that. You clearly enjoyed it," Crystal said with a knowing smirk. "It's how Leaf and I started out and we got used to it immediately."

Dawn merely stared at her. "Just...how far do you guys go?"

Crystal shook her head. "When it comes to love, we have no limits." She grinned as she checked her out. "Sorry if that sounded a little corny but point is, are you going to hurry up and get right to it?"

As much as she wanted to say no as it was not the time and place, the thought of being with Ash and the intense feeling of that kiss had Dawn on edge. She sighed and looked the girl in the eye and nodded. "Just, don't make a commotion."

"Don't worry about me," Crystal rolled her eyes. "Try not to scream."

Before she could ask what that meant, Dawn found herself pinned to the wall with the Johto native crashing her lips onto hers. The kiss only grew more passionate as they groped each other and forced their tongues to sloppily wrestle in their mouths, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Dawn squeezed Crystal's breasts and allowed her to do the same with her own bigger bust, not even noticing the girl's hands travelling down her body.

Dawn gasped as Crystal squeezed her ass and pulled her closer. Crystal pulled away from the kiss and smirked. "You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting to do this!"

Dawn found herself smirking back. "Well, wait no more."

Crystal smirked and crashed her lips back with the other girl's, their passionate moans becoming louder as they made out in the isolated part of the museum.

Without even knowing it, Crystal's hand slipped down and lifted up Dawn's short skirt up a bit, her hand slipping in.

Dawn didn't even realize if as she was so caught up in the kiss and playing with Crystal's breasts until she felt the girl's hand feel her panties. Her eyes opened in surprise as Crystal rubbed Dawn,s tender spot through the panties, the feeling growing intense as she rubbed faster. "Ah, Crys! That feels so good!"

"Yeah, well this is better." Dawn suddenly let out a gasp which was quickly converted into a moan as Crystal's hand found its way through her panties and was now rubbing her fold rapidly.

Crystal could only inwardly smirk in triumph as Dawn's panting grew while her fingers slipped into Dawn's hole. She sped up her pace, her fingers soon plowing into Dawn's pussy relentlessly, forcing the bustier girl to arch her back against the wall and allow Crystal to finger fuck her properly at a better angle.

"C-Crystal! Ah, don't stop! Holy shit, that feels fucking amazing!"

"Mm, that's it. Keep moaning," Crystal relished.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ohh, fuck! Ah, I can feel the cum! Hooo, fuck!" Dawn moaned as her back arched even more, her ass now hitting the wall.

Crystal merely leaned over and kissed Dawn's neck, trailing kisses all over while speeding up the pace. Her hand was pumping in and out at fast speed and gathering more cum by the minute. Dawn's moans were growing louder and it was only a matter of time before they would be loud enough for everyone to hear and catch on to what was happening.

Luckily, Dawn was quickly approaching the first limit. Her eyes opened up and she grabbed Crystal tighter, begging her to not hold back.

Crystal smirked and relished the amazing sounds. "Crys, I-I'm so close! Don't stop, oooh! That's so good, yes, yes, YES!".

Dawn gasped as she let out a loud moan of relief and came right there. Her juices splattered onto Crystal's hand and the Johto girl licked it off happily.

Dawn looked down and much to her relief, there was too much of a mess. Of course, her pussy was coated with cum and was soaked but other than that, she was pretty clean. She fixed her panties and pulled her skirt back down before looking over at her potential mate.

Crystal had finished licking the cum off when she noticed Dawn looking at her. She raised an eyebrow expectantly as Dawn smiled sincerely, albeit a bit nervous. "Ah-I...thank you. Seriously."

Crystal smiled. "No problem. I had to warm you up and let you know what you were in for and this was the best way. Not to mention, I was just a little horny. But yeah, you now know what to expect and what to do. All you have to do now is make your move on him and have your way before you can fully join us."

Dawn nodded. "But am I really ready for this? I mean, this is a not...extreme and a big step. I highly doubt my mom would approve of this."

"Hey the same goes for us so what do you have to worry?" Crystal said. "Besides, does it really matter? It's your life, live it the way you want to. Don't let other people tell you what to do."

Dawn smiled. _So that's why they are so natural around each other. I've gotta be like that more. Well, now I'm given the chance to so I can't mess this up! Ash may be my first love, but returning these feelings to the girls along with that is better. I can definitely live with this._ She smiled at Crystal who was now turning to leave. _And of they all care about each other like this...then this really is my destiny. The bonds they share is just beautiful. Thank Arceus I'm given this opportunity of a lifetime. I won't screw up anymore._

She smiled and hummed to herself. "Just gotta live life now. That's what I'm going to do. And tonight, I'll finally confess to Ash and join the group officially!"

With that in mind, she hurriedly chased after her friend, not paying any attention to the soaked spot between her legs.

...

* * *

It didn't take too long for everybody to and Leaf were waiting in the lobby of the museum and once Dawn and Crystal arrived, the group quickly discussed what was happening and what the plan was.

"Okay, so here's what's happening," Leaf said as she handed out the tickets. "I managed to get us some tickets for a little tour around the Oreburgh Mine. We'll be with a group and a guide and we'll be taken into the deep parts of the mine. Meaning we'll be going on minecarts and wearing those cool bowler hats miners wear."

Dawn raised her hand. "Question. Won't it be a little... _dirty_ in there? Like, all the dust and coal lying around and not to mention, miners usually get that blackish skin once inside."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Dawn, it's a fucking mine. What do you expect? Besides, we have two hours until it begins so you can change into something you don't mind getting dirty in." _On the other hand, I'm always ready to get dirty._

Dawn shrugged, though she was a bit reluctant. "Alright, but it's just a habit you know."

Crystal nudged her. "It's okay. Sometimes you have to sit back and get dirty. That's what life is all about." Dawn blushed as the two girls grinned at each other a little too excitedly.

Ash raised an eyebrow, immediately knowing something was off. "You two seem to be in a good mood. Mind telling us what made you so happy?"

Dawn pouted. "Jeez, when did you ever learn to be more obvious to these situations?"

"Being with us, he's learned a lot," Crystal said. "But if you must know, we spent some time...getting to know each other in a more, _intimate_ way if you know what I mean."

The girls had to try their hardest not to giggle once Ash registered what was going on and with eyes as wide as dinner plates, his jaw dropped and stared at them in shock. Pikachu snickered from his shoulder while Leaf rolled her eyes. "Really, in the damn museum of all things? Now I'm not even sure if I want to go on that tour."

"Just think about those cool fossil Pokemon you could obtain," Crystal suggested. "I mean, you got Cranidos, Shieldon, Anorith, Kabuto, even an Aerodactyl…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know my fossil Pokemon," Leaf said with a roll of her eyes as she turned around to walk off, Crystal right behind her continuing on with the list of Pokemon with a knowing smirk on her face.

Dawn was left behind to stare at Ash, who still hadn't recovered from his shock yet and was now staring at the wall, unmoving. Pikachu couldn't stop his laughing, tiny sparks shooting out occasionally from his pouches.

Dawn nervously fidgeted at the sight of her crush and waved her hand in his face. "Ash? You good? The girls are leaving and we should get ready…"

"I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll join you shortly." The bluntless was clear in his response but Dawn knew it was merely from the unexpected surprise. _Oh well, can't really blame him. I just hope nothing is wrong between us now. And maybe tonight I can finally tell him then._ Casting a look at Pikachu, then shrugging, Dawn walked off and spared one last glance at the boy.

Now that they were alone, Pikachu grinned at his trainer but was surprised to see a familiar glint in his eyes return as he shook himself out of his shock. It was like, he was... _thinking?_

The mouse could even hear small muttering from his trainer. "It can't be, can't it? There's no way she could be...but then why did she?..."

A loud scream was suddenly heard from the middle of the museum, bringing everyone's attention to the yellow bolt of electricity surrounding both the human and Pokemon.

When the smoke cleared, a shaken up Ash was glaring at Pikachu, who had plastered a cheeky smirk on his face. A scowl formed on the trainer's face. "Why you little...you're lucky I have other things to worry about than this right now. Come on!"

The trainer marched off without sparing a second glance at the people watching. Pikachu was surprised at the quick response but said nothing and continued on as they made their way out of the lobby and outside the building…

...and then promptly, a sudden voice boomed with authority in the distance. "And no ketchup tonight!"

"PIKA!"

…

* * *

The group was now in their hotel rooms getting dressed. After failing to convince Leaf and Crystal to let him change with them in the bathroom, Ash was stuck changing outside in the room itself. Pikachu had been watching TV and Ash had just about finished putting on his clothes. It was time to head out for their planned activity but Ash only had one thing in his mind.

 _And they call themselves my girlfriends but don't even want me changing in the same damn room as them! Even after banging them two or three nights in a row now, they still have the nerve to taunt me like this! Oh, when this is over and when we come back, I'm putting all my energy into making this night a living-_

His thoughts were cut off once he heard the distant giggling coming from the bathroom, no doubt being his two girlfriends doing their own thing… with each other. He sighed as another thought crossed his mind. _Man, did Crys really do it with Dawn in the museum? I mean, I know she'll fuck anyone at this point like Leaf but what about Dawn? Is she really into me or is she into girls? Like, a lesbian? Fuck...if that's the case, then can I really get with her?_

His head shot up as he glared at himself in the mirror. _No, Ash. Never give up! You've always faced challenge like this and prevailed! You never gave up on Charizard when he refused to listen, you never gave up on aiming to beat Paul, you never gave up on your friends and yourself when stopping that Megalith from destroying Kalos! And now you're letting a girl cloud your emotions and have you thinking? Fuck, what have I fallen into?! Well, no more. I'll see tonight when I confront Dawn. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like she'll stop travelling with us. I hope._

Ash sighed and tried not to dwell on that. He took the last minute to look at his reflection in the mirror and was satisfied with his look. His outfit consisted of nothing more than a plain white t-shirt, skinny, ripped black jeans, white sneakers and finally, a white and black bandana tied around his head instead of the usual hat he wore. _This outfit makes me look like a hoodlum, but it's still cool. Girls dig the bad boy style anyway._

Ash sighed and grabbed his Pokeball belt, which had only three Pokeballs attached to it as he figured he wouldn't need a full team of six right now. He clipped it on and took one last look at the mirror before reaching over and pulling out a bottle of cologne. He sprayed it a few times over his shirt before suddenly stopping. _For Arceus' sake, we're just going on a fucking mine tour! This isn't some date or anything!...Man, along with those two, Dawn really isn't helping. I'm just all over the place right now._

Deciding he didn't need the excess accessory, Ash tossed the cologne aside and studied himself. _Huh, I just remembered that we probably will be given that mine suit thing to wear over our clothes and a hard hat. So there really was no point in changing._ He stood there trying to comprehend the situation he was now in. With a quiet "fuck," he prepared to undress himself right there until he stopped.

 _Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. We won't really be getting dirty with all that protection._

Satisfied at last, Ash walked over and scooped up Pikachu in his arms, the yellow mouse surprised at first and flailing around helplessly. "Come on, you can watch this later. Right now, we're heading out."

Pikachu pouted but took his place on Ash's shoulder. The boy in question went over to the bathroom door to knock on it and get the girls' attention but the door itself opened up and revealed the two beautiful ladies inside.

Ash raised an eyebrow as he studied them approvingly. They weren't wearing anything too special with Leaf wearing a short sleeved white tee and tight jeans that showed off her ass and Crystal wearing a black sweater and black tights that firmly held her toned legs. Ash noted that the two had topped it off by wearing a similar pair of plain white sneakers and he smirked. "What, you guys decide to go matching or something? That's cute."

"Not as cute as your little bandana, Ashy," Leaf teased, earning a growl from her boyfriend. "Come on, Pokemon Master, where's your spirit?"

"Where it's always been," Ash said gruffly, then turned around. "Come on, Dawn must be waiting for us. I don't need her thinking we got off track and decided to start doing our own little hobby instead."

The two girls stared at his fleeting figure, then looked at each other. It was Leaf who spoke up first. "He so wants to bang her."

"No kidding," Crystal said with a shake of her head. "I've seen the two glancing at each other with that look in their eyes. It's pretty much obvious at this point."

"Say Crys...did you really fuck Dawn in the museum? I couldn't tell if you two were joking or not judging by how you were always giggling."

Crystal blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say fuck, but I did give her the finger treatment."

Leaf's eyes gleamed. "Ah, that makes more sense. Well, all we have to do is wait for those two to finally confess and then we can finally have enjoy our relationship to the fullest!"

"Never thought I'd be part of a harem of sorts. But I'm definitely not complaining."

"Let's be honest, you just _want_ to eat her ass out, don't you?"

Crystal smirked. "You jealous?"

Leaf snorted. "Yeah right. She may have the bigger ass but no one can bounce better than I can."

Crystal shook her head as the two walked out and followed after their boyfriend.

…

* * *

The group met up with their companion in the lobby. All three of them took note of how Dawn dressed and gave her looks of approval, in which she blushed. She noticed Ash however staring at her in shock and lust and she inwardly grinned victoriously at the sight of being noticed by him.

Dawn wore a tight black tank top that showed off some of her bust and tight blue jeans shorts that were ripped and barely covered her ass. She had her hair tied back in a tail and her beanie was nowhere to be seen. She wore white sneakers just like the other girls as well.

At this point, Ash was sure something had was up. "So you guys sure you didn't plan this?" His constant questions had been nagging Leaf, to the point where the smacked his head and shouted in his ear, "For the love of Arceus, shut the fuck up before I sick my Venusaur on you and break all your bones so you can no longer fuck us!"

After that, a steaming Leaf was followed by a pale Ash, a blushing Dawn, and an exasperated Crystal. The latter had one hand pressed against her forehead as she tried her best to ignore the people staring at them in the lobby. _Again...why the hell am I friends with them?_

…

* * *

Soon, the group was standing in front of the museum along with another group of people, all waiting anxiously and chatting away. Looking around, the group saw that everyone seemed to be wearing some casual clothes much to their relief as they hadn't come overdressed.

The door suddenly opened and out stepped the tour guide himself. He was a middle aged man wearing glasses and a blue jacket with baggy blue pants and black boots. He wore a hard hat on top and a backpack was slung on his back. He was holding a box in both hands and set it down on the floor. He turned his attention to the group and Ash read the man's name internally from his name tag. _Adam._

"Welcome everyone!" Adam, the tour guide, greeted enthusiastically with open arms. "I'm so happy to see that you've all joined us this fine afternoon to embark on this exciting journey together! With so many new opportunities and chances, we'll be learning a lot of things in this tour! So sit back and get ready to enjoy the feeling of what a miner's life is like everyday! Who's excited?!"

The crowd responded with loud cheers and the group joined in as well. Ash and Leaf only cared about the awesome fossils they would be able to collect while Crystal was excited to learn about the new facts and historical background surrounding the city. Dawn was just excited to be doing something new and fun with her new group of friends and looked forward to having a blast.

However, not everyone was feeling quite the same. A few girls standing next to the group began whispering to each other in excitement. "He's so hot!" "He looks so young too!" "Look at his muscles from that jacket! He's big!" "I _want_ him inside me!"

The group couldn't help but look at each other in bewilderment. Ash was about to make a comment when he saw his three female companions look towards the tour guy and study him intently. Ash groaned and slapped his head. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Leaf suddenly broke into a smirk and she eyed the other girls hungrily. "So, who's up for a challenge? I don't know about you girls, but I don't think I may be able to hold myself back when I'm around him. I mean, just look at that hot, sexy, _gorgeous,_ gift of a man! I'm in the mood to one up those girls next to us!"

Dawn looked at her as if she were considering the same option but Crystal groaned. "Okay, he's hot as hell and I wouldn't mind getting down with him. But what about our boyfriend?"

Leaf and Dawn instantly felt guilty and looked at the boy in question, who was looking up at the heavens with an exasperated look. "Ash, I-"

"Just go. I don't want to hear what you plan to do with him. Just remember that you still owe me that booty tonight."

Leaf grinned, seeing as how he didn't mind at all. Well, it was only fair since he did have the permission from them to get down with any girl he wanted. Still, it was nice to know he still cared. "Now that you gave me the okay, I most certainly will."

Ash nodded and the group turned their attention back to the tour guide, who was now handing out the same kind of outfit he was wearing to everyone. "Make sure to keep this on at all times for not only safety purposes, but for hygiene as well. It's going to be extremely dirty in there and I'm sure none of you want to go back and lounge out in your showers for the next four hours. Once you're done putting those on, I'll quickly hand out your mining kits and show you what to do, then I'll go over the rules so that we can finish this up and start off our tour!"

The group waited until they were handed their own outfits. They wasted no time putting it on over their clothes like everyone else. Adam had said the outfits had thick material that would not allow their underclothes to get dirty at all costs, so long as they kept it on the whole time no matter how hot it got.

Once they were done, Ash took a good look at everyone. The whole tour guide group was now garbed in their blue suits and hard hats, making them look like official miners. He put on the special heavy gloves and flexed his hands with a grin. _Okay, this is pretty cool._ Pikachu sniffed his hand and Ash flicked him away with a smirk. The mouse only scowled at him but immediately relaxed once Ash scratched his head. The boy chuckled and patted his loyal friend on the had before turning his attention back to the group.

The tour guide was now passing out the grey boxes to everyone. Ash took his and found it was pretty light. He opened it up and was surprised to find only a pickaxe and some kind heavy bag that was sealed within the case. It was large as it took of most of the room in the case and Ash could only guess that was where the fossils would be kept.

The girls were also checking their stuff out and Crystal held up her pickaxe and eyed the bag with amazement. "Incredible. So we're actually going to be mining for fossils in there. This thick bag and glass case inside just fits in so naturally. These guys really know what they're doing if they can preserve fossils like this. Those things have to be handled with the utmost care."

"I wonder if we'll find any fossils," Dawn said as she closed up her case and fixed her hat. Piplup tried to take the hat and put it on his head but she held it away and lightly pushed him back. The penguin pouted and huffed. "The tour guide did say they were extremely rare and that mining for one isn't easy."

"I'm sure we'll do fine," Crystal said. "Either way, this will be a good experience for us all."

"Yeah you got that right," Leaf said as she admired her pickaxe. She waved the tool around like a sword for a bit before grinning. "I'm liking this already."

"You're not thinking about stealing that, are you," Ash sweatdropped. "Because if you are, then I'll do it too."

"Hmm, who knows? I might. It could come in use for _many_ things," Leaf said with a glint in her eyes.

Crystal groaned. "For Arceus' sake, you two! I really can't trust you two to be on your own! Am I right, Dawn?"

The girl in question shrugged. "I mean, they can act responsible sometimes an-oh who am I kidding, no. No you can't. Who knows what they would do."

Ash frowned. "Hey, I'm not the wild one here. I may be reckless but _she_ takes things to a whole different level!"

"You wanna say that again, runt?!" Leaf threatened, raising her pickaxe a little. Ash's eyes went wide and he made a gesture that pointed to her, clearly saying 'you see this?!'

"Just behave yourselves. We're doing something fun and different for all of us. Let's fully experience it." Crystal looked back at the guide. "Oh look, he's explaining the rules. Now shut up for a minute, this is important!"

"Ooh, now I get to stare and drool at him without worrying," Leaf said. Dawn silently agreed with her, though she glanced at Ash. _I really want to ask him...but I have to wait until tonight. There's no way I can do it this early, especially now. I have no chance to say it to him in that private moment!...or maybe I can? What if I..._

"Now, let's go over some ground rules quickly. First off, always _stay_ with the group. Don't wander off on your own because you saw something cool or you want to take pictures. You have to stay with the group. It's easy to get lost in the mines and with the wild Pokemon running around in the deeper parts, it is especially not safe."

"As if we didn't know that already," Ash whispered to Dawn. The girl giggled and Ash found himself blushing and inwardly grinning. _That's another point for me!_

"Rule number two: no Pokemon are allowed on you." With that, most of the group burst into an uproar. Ash and the girls followed suit, Ash and Pikachu being the loudest of course followed by a very angry Piplup. The tour guide did his best to calm the group and once everyone was quiet, he spoke up. "Listen first. You may keep your Pokemon in your Pokeballs but for those who like to roam out, you can't do that. The workers can be disturbed and their Pokemon aren't exactly the friendliest. Believe it or not, we've had many incidents in the past where one of our group members or more would get into a fight with the worker's Pokemon. Those guys are big mean ones too, so let's just say it wasn't pretty. Lots of equipment destroyed and people and Pokemon hurt. It's amazing how a trivial little thing can escalate into something big. Not to mention the mines can be unstable at times if there is battling and since we are avoiding the wild Pokemon areas, you have no need either way."

The crowd calmed down in understanding, albeit reluctantly. Ash however was not convinced. "But Pikachu can't be in a Pokeball. I can't just stuff him in like that." The mouse was not at all happy, giving his trainer a solemn look before angrily glaring at the guide.

Fortunately, the guide seemed to anticipate this because his next words sent reassurance to the boy. "For those with Pokemon who cannot get into their Pokeballs for some reason, we have a resting area inside the museum where your Pokemon can be under Nurse Joy's care for the time being and rest up. You all know Nurse Joy is very reliable and if you trust them to heal your Pokemon's injuries, then you can definitely trust them to leave your Pokemon in their care for a few hours. Sound good?"

This time everyone did agree. Ash looked at Pikachu apologetically. "Sorry bud, I don't want to do this too. But I have no choice unless I don't go on this tour at all and stay with you." Pikachu shook his head and patted his trainer's back before motioning to the museum with his head. Pikachu smiled and nodded in understanding. "Pika! Pikapi pi ka kachu!"

Ash smiled. "Thanks bud. You're the best. I promise I'll be back for you as soon as possible, 'kay?" The mouse nodded and nuzzled his trainer's cheek.

The girls noticed and cooed at the bond the two had. They all felt happy and proud for what Ash did and how he considered his Pokemon's happiness over his own. It truly showed that he was different from any other guy out there and that it was good knowing they were safe with him completely.

Dawn looked at Piplup. "You wanna go with Pikachu or stay in a Pokeball with me? Don't worry about me, it's up to you." While Piplup wouldn't admit it, he had an undying loyalty to his trainer and would do anything for her happiness as she had given him. He wanted to go with her and be there to protect her as he normally would but seeing who she was with was enough to assure him she would be alright. "Piplup! Pip lup pip pip!" The penguin looked over at Pikachu grinned, the mouse doing the same. At least they would be there together and could hang out.

Dawn smiled at Ash. "Alright, it's settled then. Let's go drop these two off and then we can start. You two have any Pokemon you want to drop off?"

Leaf waved her hand. "Nah. My Pokemon actually prefer staying with me in their Pokeballs. I'm honestly flattered."

"Same here. My Pokemon wouldn't mind honestly," Crystal said. "You two go on ahead."

Dawn shrugged and led Ash away back to the museum. Unknown to them, Crystal was grinning as they walked off together. Leaf noticed her friend's look and nudged her. "What's up with you? You look like you just won successfully pulled off some heist flawlessly or something."

"Oh, I did, Leaf. I need those two to spend as much time together privately as possible. The sooner they confess, the sooner Dawn can join us and the four of us can finally be a happy couple. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but the two obviously have feelings for each other and I'm just trying to help them out," Crystal said.

'

Leaf nodded. "I get what you mean. You're right. The sooner they confess, the better. Nice thinking."

"Thanks."

Ash and Dawn both returned a few minutes later and stood with the group as Adam finished up his lecture. Crystal made sure to tell them the remaining rule, which was to listen for instructions before starting to mine as there were some unstable points in the mine and only the marked ones could be mined. The two thanked her and waited as Adam finished up the lecture and had everyone line up.

"Okay, this is it! We're heading in now! Any questions, feel free to ask me on the way! You can take pictures but stay with the group! Otherwise, get ready to listen to the amazing history about this mine and city that I'm sure you guys will find anything but boring!"

With that, the group headed inside and began their adventure through the Oreburgh Mines and wondered just what crazy shenanigans awaited them in there.

...

* * *

 **Annnd...cut! So, this chapter was essentially going to be one mega chapter, filled with the actual Oreburgh Mines events but I saw that this was getting too long so I decided to split this little plot into two parts! Like seriously, I'm only one thousand words short of my last chapter! That's like...nothing! For me at least. One thousands words is not enough for my little big mind to handle. But oh well, you have yourselves another chapter! Right before spring break as well in which I am going to be** _ **VERY**_ **busy meaning I'll barely have time to write. So, yeah. At least you got another chapter before all of that.**

 **Here's the list as always. These girls will be showing up soon, so be on the lookout!**

 **Cynthia**

 **Sabrina**

 **Whitney**

 **May**

 **Misty**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Skyla**

 **Elesa**

 **Korrina**

 **Flannery**

 **Erika**

 **Lorelei**

 **Jessie**

 **Candice**

 **Hilda**

 **Rosa**

 **Bianca**

 **Lyra**

 **Shauna**

 **Anabel**

 **Now onto the reviews as always:**

 **bladetri: like XD**

 **-Welcome!**

 **fanfic meister: Ash, Leaf, and Crystal have a morning threesome in the shower. Niice!**

 **Also, great battle between Ash and Roark. Just showing how strong Ash will grow, and he'll definitely get stronger and tactical including his Pokemon.**

 **Take all the time you need to update. No problem**

 **-Thanks man! Glad you enjoyed it! And here I am, taking my time and giving you this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **King Reeses: Damn, that was one hell of a three way lemon. Good job with that. I loved the gym battle with Ash vs. Roark.**

 **I think the harem list is long enough, but it is your story and I'll accept what you decide.**

 **Keep up the good work and I look forward to the next chapter.**

 **-Thanks! And yeah, I'm not trying to overdo the lemon list but there are enough girls to fill it up a ton so I'm flipping the coin here and there.**

 **daleaaronallen82: Which Shauna you had (Hoenn or Sinnoh?)**

 **-It was actually the Kalos Shauna. But if you must know, I am considering those options. Though I don't know about a Sinnoh Shauna. I'll look her up.**

 **midnightscar17: Please add liza from charicific valley. Its a double date with Charizard and Charla and Ash and Liza.**

 **-Ha ha, that will have to wait until we get to Johto!**

 **biginferno: Great chapter you've got all the girls I've been wanting in a harem I think the only ones you are missing are Dawn and Alexa.**

 **-Thanks! But I have to correct you. I'm not missing Dawn, she's one of the main trio alongside Leaf and Crystal! As for Alexa...we'll see.**

 **lolblitz220: favored and followed story love it and hope you make more.**

 **-Thanks! Welcome!**

 **Guest: Shauna that's in the hearm is she the one from Kalos I hope she is because she and ash are an extremely rare paring and they only have at least 1 or two stories where they are a main pairing and the last girl I feel that deserves to be in the hearm is Alexa for the same reasons as Shauna like her she deserves Just as much of a chance to be in the hearm to I just wanted to see some of the girls that are rarely ever get their fair chance since there aren't many that are willing to pair them up with ash instead they pair serena with him every time that their isn't really fair at all that's just my opinion great chapter by the way I enjoyed it keep doing your best**

 **-She is the Shauna from Kalos! Alexa I'm working on still and I totally agree with the Serena part. Oh well, she's in this story as well but she isn't one of the main characters.**

 **Guest: Will we see some of ash's pokemon evolve like gible, bayleef, boldore, corphish, totodile, quilava, oshawott, pignite, and snivy it's stunks that the anime didn't let them evolve that they should have and ash catch more pokemon.**

 **-Yes, that is definitely happening. As you know, Buizel has already evolved into Floatzel off screen and I will explain why soon.**

 **Guest: Love the story so far, if you're still taking girls for your harem, I would like you to add Lillie (Alola)**

 **-Thanks for the compliment! And I'm not doing Alola for this story as this was planned before Sun/Moon were released. But Alola is definitely a yes for a potential sequel if I were to plan one.**

 **Guest: When will ash reunite with misty and his other future girlfriends**

 **-Soon.**

 **The Black Latios: update soon.**

 **-Ta-dah!**

 **Red Satoshi Ketchum: oh damn this fanfiction has 8 chapters I remember reading up to chapter 2 its nice to see this fanfiction updated and for them harem its kind of overuse in my opinion same old girls noting new doesn't seem big like people say it(also if your going to have a few more females add them a in few more chapters like maybe 4 or 5 cause its going to be shitty when they all been added in one or two chapters make them like less of their chapterin the anime/game) but who cares the story is good keep up the great work and let me join the bandwagon could you add Zinnia,Drasna and Olympia(what I like older women my taste is weird and its pretty rare seen a fanfiction with them paried with Ash) in the harem which they could help ash in some ways with his pokemon like both Zinnia and Drasna could help ash with his dragon types and for Olympia help him with gengar or any new psychic pokemon cause I feel some harem fanfiction have them as supporting roles gets boring Cynthia is a champion or some are gym leader that could give Ash tips and how to help him with his pokemons and make them Stronger( harder faster better)**

 **-Thanks! As for your choice...they are peculiar but I agree with them. Well, except for Drasna because I'm not into that but Zinnia and Olympia are good choices.**

 **Guest: Will we see ash's pokemon evolve like Bayleef, boldore, corphish, totodile, quilava, oshawott, pignite, gible, palpitoad, scraggy, and snivy it's not fair that they have't evolve that they should have will see ash mega evolve his pokemon, catch more pokemon, and see the other pokemon ash helped and befriend like venipede from unova, the riolu that does aura sphere, larvitar he rise from a egg from johto that could become a tyranitar over the years, primeapa he catch in kanto leaved to train, litleo he help find his pride in kalos, lapras he catch in the orange islands return it to its pod, houndour he help in johto when one of he's pack members was hurt, hippopotas he help in sinnoh when he was lost, haunter he befriend in kanto leaved at Sabrina's gym that could become a gengar, spoink that he helped in hoenn found his pearl, and snover that he also helped in sinnoh found his way home.**

 **-The question I've been waiting for! And it's a big YES!**

 **Guest: Please update, your fanfic is amazing.**

 **-Hi there.**

 **Phew, so that's it for now. Thanks for the reviews guys, you're seriously amazing. Reviews is what I ask for, whether they be positive or negative. I could hardly give a shit about favs and follows, I need reviews! I want your feedback and suggestions so don't be afraid to ask anything or criticize if you feel something is wrong! I wholeheartedly accept my mistakes and learn from there so don't be shy to point things out.**

 **That's it for now, see you all next chapter!**

 **...**


End file.
